The Biggest Adventure
by DarkRumplesGirl
Summary: Jennifer is a girl trying to put her past behind her. When the sonic gang appears and turns her life inside out will she be able to handle it? And will a certain black hedgehog unravel her secrets? My first fan fiction, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Road side treasure.

Authors note,

Hey guys this is my first fanfic! Please be nice as I am typing this from my phone. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I don't own sonic the hedgehog or Sega I only own my OCs

Jennifer pov

I'M LATE! As I drove just slightly past the speed limit that was the only thing in my mind. You have to understand. My boss hates tardiness, and has been watching me like a hawk. I've already been late twice this month, I do NOT want to be fired. This time it wasn't my fault though! My dog Spunky knocked into me and made me spill my coffee so I had to change my whole outfit. I was driving I saw something sparkle by the road, what the heck? I debated if I should stop. So let me just tell you a little about myself, I am WAY to curious for my own good. For example? One time I was hunting with my brother...

(flashback ) _I cocked my head at a strange noise I heard; my brother had separated from me to go after a deer he saw. As I was walking down a small slope, I heard this weird noise, It sounded like... scratching? I headed towards the sound. It was coming from a pine tree. Walking around the base of the tree,I searched for the source of the noise. Towards the back I found a hole about the size of a small dinner plate._

 _The noise grew louder and a small fuzzy head popped out. "Aww", I cooed ,"it's a itty bitty squirrely!" It had a large acorn in its paws,and was staring at me with cute brown eyes." Oh you are so cute!" I reached a hand out wondering if it would let me pet it. It didn't react ,so I reached out and touched its head to stroke it. That's when it pounced on my face with a screech._

 _AHHHHHHH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! I tried to rip it off my face stumbling backwards, the stupid thing making a scratching post of my face. "Jennifer!" I heard my brother calling for me. After that the devils spawn decided to split, and I gasped for air. After a moment my brother was there beside me with his gun up, "What happened was it a bear?!" I stumbled up hiding behind him "Worse!" I screamed._

 _"It was a squirrel, It attacked me"! My brother froze. Then he burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" I slapped him on the shoulder. He just continued to laugh and point at my face. "I hope those don't leave scars!" Scars ...I frowned growing serious, "Do you think they will catch him?" I whispered. My brother frowned upon hearing that, all laughter fading from his face. He came over and wrapped me in a hug. "Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore."_

Shivering with slight fear from the memory, I decided that I was already screwed with my boss. So let's find some treasure! I pulled over and went to the object. I gasped it was a beautiful dark-blue emerald about the size of my fist. It couldn't be real. No jewel was that big, but it was a very real looking fake. I picked it up and walked back to my car. Hey finder's keepers! As I drove to work I thought that was going to be the most exciting part of my day. Little did I know it was the beginning of the biggest adventure of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hedgehogs and pepper spray don't go.

Authors note

Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed! I will try to update at least once a week. I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or Sega I own only my OCs.

Jennifer pov

After I came in thirty minutes late my boss chewed me out, and docked my pay during the time I missed. I was going to show him the gem I found but, he was so angry with me I decided not to. After a long day, my shift was almost over, and I was in the locker room waiting for the last minute to tick by, 30 seconds left...20 seconds left ..."Hey Jennifer!" I whirled around letting a small shriek.

"Sarah, you gotta quit sneaking up on me like that." And lightly punched her shoulder when she laughed at me." So anything new today?" She asked. Well, let's see, I was late and our completely understanding boss threatened to fire me, and screamed at me for a good half-hour." "Also business has been like non-existent today." "You were late AGAIN?" she asked incredulously. "Yes, but I had a good excuse!" "Oh really, do tell. "She said sarcastically. I reached into my locker, grabbed my purse, pulled out the gem I found and thrust it in her face.

"See what I found on the side of the road today!" Her eyes widened, "Wow, its so shiny!" She gushed. "So, this is pretty much why I was late." "Uh huh, and what was the real reason?" She asked. "Well, you see I had a little accident where spunky startled me, and I may have spilt hot coffee on myself, "I said with a wince. She sighed, "Only you, Jennifer, only you." "Hey, it could have happened to anybody!" I said. "Anyway, that was some find ,but you need to manage your time better "she scolded. "Alright, I'll try to do better, but really I have to get home." "See you tomorrow!" "Ok, bye Jennifer" she called.

As I was walking towards my car, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Looking over the parking lot, I saw nothing, so I got inside my car and started the trek home. With traffic it took a crazy amount of time to get home. When I pulled in my driveway, I noticed that some of the lights in my house were on. "That's funny, I thought I turned them all off", I mumbled. Shaking it off, I got out of the car and walked up to the bright blue house, unlocking the door.

Hanging up my coat and throwing my keys in the large bowl that I kept by the door, I hollered "Spunky!"...waiting a few seconds before I heard.. BARK! BARK! and rushing down the stairs came my little border collie ."Come here sweetie!", I cooed. I kneeled down to pet her and smothered her in a hug. "Did my baby miss me? huh, did she?" I took her over to the back door to let her out. While I was walking back to the kitchen, I heard a knock at my door. I turned my head and thought , who could that possibly be? Stepping slowly to the door, I reached inside my purse and took out my pepper spray, hiding it behind my back.

Opening the door, I put a smile on my face. There was no one there ...closing the door I was slightly scared, but convinced myself that it was just some neighborhood kid playing a joke. Making sure the doors' deadbolt was in place, I turned around and was met by a pair of crimson eyes almost level with my face."SWEET HOLLY BERRYS!" I shrieked. I punched the face on impulse then sprayed his eyes with my pepper spray. The person yelled in pain falling onto his knees "What did you put in my eyes?!", He screamed at me furiously rubbing them.

Then I froze because what I thought was a male human (judging by his voice ) was in all actuality a talking HEDGEHOG THING! Looking the thing over, I saw that it was about 4'6" or so, with black with red stripes, and was wearing just shoes and a pair of gloves, with some weird bracelets. By the time I was done examining it, the thing was on its feet glaring at me."Your going to wish you had never done that," he snarled. I stared with wide eyes, and tense silence fell, until I burst out laughing. "Hahahaha, Ohmygosh, I'm dreaming"! "This is hilarious, Wow." " What did I eat?!" I continued to laugh hysterically.

The hedgehog took a step back his glare replaced with a wary look. Once I calmed down a bit but chuckles still escaping I stepped up to him. Picking him up and cuddling him, "Awww, you are like the biggest teddy bear ever!" I squealed. "What in the world? Unhand me human!" He cried. Putting him down he stepped back several paces from me." You are not dreaming stupid girl!" He shouted. Smiling at him, I said, "I have to be or that would mean I'm going insane." He scowled at me then reached out and pinched my arm. Ow! Rubbing the sore spot, I yelled out "Why would you do that, you overgrown care bear?!" He smirked "To prove you're not dreaming."

I froze. I didn't wake up ...I. didnt .wake. up. Standing stock still I did the only thing I knew to do."EEEEEK!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. The talking hedgehog jumped then rushed over and clasped a hand over my mouth. I stopped screaming and shoved him away. I ran up stairs and into my room slamming and locking the door behind me. Backing away from it, I started hyperventilating "ok deep breaths, in, out, in, out." Once I had my breathing under control I listened. I heard nothing but silence, waiting for five minutes more and still nothing. I went to my door and peaked out. Nobody was there I crept down the stairs and still no scary hedgehog. I sighed in relief, I was dreaming after all.

"Are you done with your panic attack?" I whirled around and saw he was sitting on my couch. Then suddenly he was in front of me. I stumbled back and let out a small yelp. He raised an eyebrow, "All I need from you human, is the chaos emerald." I looked at him confused, chaos emerald?. "What is a chaos emerald?" I asked. He growled, "Don't play dumb,I know you have it!" he said. I held my hands in front of me. "Listen fur ball". "I don't know what you're talking about." Or, if all this is even really happening. So," but I was cut off when he slammed me into the wall, my arm pinned behind my back.

"You will tell me or else!" I froze as a bad memory crept into my head. (Flashback) _"You'll do just what I say jenny, and you'll do it without talking back!"._ I sobbed in fear, My arm pinned painfully behind my back. My mind snapped back to the present, and I panicked NO! "Somebody help me!" Tears started to stream down my face. I seemed to have surprised the hedgehog, because his grip loosened, and I broke free falling to my knees. Scooting backwards I screamed for help, that's when my front door busted open. Our heads swiveled to the door as a sapphire blur flew in and stood in front of me. It was a sapphire hedgehog. With a cocky grin, he said, "Shadow, I thought we agreed to stay together?"And here I find you terrorizing this girl." I didn't hear his answer, because I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bubblegum princess's, blobs, and bat woman.

Authors note, Please review I love what you guys have to say. I don't own sonic the hedgehog or Sega I own only my OCs.

Jennifer pov

"When ...wake up ?" "Could be ...while." I was catching wisps of conversation , but couldn't make it out. "Ugh what happened?" The voices abruptly stopped, and I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was that I was now on my couch and not the floor. Looking to my left, I was surprised to find the blue hedgehog right in my face. Letting out a startled shriek I reached around and grabbed the first thing I laid my hands on. (Which just so happened to be a fluffy pillow), and started to beat him with it. He immediately lifted his hands in defense and started to yell.

I continued to pummel him until someone grabbed my weapon. Looking for the thief my eyes fell upon the black hedgehog (shadow, I think?). Handing me a book he said, "Might I suggest something heavier?" Grabbing the book, I resumed pounding the blue hedgehog that invaded my space. "Shadow!" Finally slipping free the hedgehog rushed behind shadow,peering at me from behind his shoulder.

"Hey, all we want to do is talk with you, savage!" He yelled at me. That's when I exploded, "SAVAGE !" getting up and shoving the surprised shadow out of my way, I grabbed the blue one. "SAVAGE is breaking into someone's house!" "ATTACKING them when they don't give you something called a chaos emerald!" "Then come to find out they are TALKING HEDGEHOGS!" ,I screamed at him while shaking him. Suddenly, a pain blossomed in my leg. I released the hedgehog falling to my knees in pain. Looking up I saw the black one smirking down at me. " Don't ever shove me again girl", he said.

Having enough of this, I clambered to my feet. "You need to leave!" I exclaimed. The blue one panicked,"wait can't we just talk?" "We would only need 5 minutes!" , he begged. Staring at him, I debated, "You have two minutes to explain just what is going on here." The hedgehog took a deep breath," Ok this is what happened." And so commenced the craziest story I've ever heard.

As I stood there the hedgehog started his story. "We are from another world called mobius." "We fight for our freedom from a man called Eggman." " Well ,see he made this machine that somehow sent us here." "I and the others found each other, and we are searching for the emeralds, so we can get home." "There are more of you?!", I squealed. The hedgehog looked sheepish, "Um yes? And we are looking for a place to stay, and I mean your house is awesome!" He gushed. "Carefully Sonic her eye is starting to twitch", Shadow mumbled. "I just need one moment", ducking into my kitchen my thoughts whirled.

How many many were there? Should I let them stay? If what they said was true they needed help badly. I'm way too kind for my own good. I knew I wasn't going to be able to throw them out knowing they didn't have a place to stay. Besides if I was crazy, I was curious to see how far my imagination could take this. Taking a few more moments I made my final decision. I decided that there was no way I would be able to live with myself if I turned them away. Stepping back into my living room, I put my game face on. "Ok listen up, I'll let you stay." Sonic perked up," Oh thanks!" I cut him off, "under conditions."

" One, he cannot touch me;" I said glaring at Shadow. "If he does I will call the cops, and you will never get your emerald thingy." " Two is you can't be seen by ANYONE!" " Last is you will answer any questions I have." Folding my arms, I awaited their answer. Shadow looked at Sonic for a brief moment then Sonic turned to me. "We accept the terms and once we get the others, we will explain everything you want to know." "Ok where are they?", I asked. He looked thoughtful "um about 300 miles away?" My eyes bugged out," 300 miles away?" I repeated. "Yes", he replied "but we can get them in 5 minutes flat!" "Oh really and how are you gonna do that?", I asked skeptically. With a cocky smirk, he rubbed his nose and said "Watch this." "Watch what?",I asked.

But with a rush of wind that almost blew me over, he was gone. I looked to shadow in disbelief, he shrugged, "He has super speed." "Can you run that fast?", I asked. "Faster", he somewhat smugly about a 30-second silence Sonic rushed back in carrying a pink hedgehog. Setting her down he was instantly gone again. The new arrival upon seeing me, bounded over and hugged my waist. "Thank you so much for letting us stay!", she squealed. "Whoa! whoa!" Prying her off, I stepped back. "Hey bubblegum princess, I have this thing with personal space, and I don't know you."

Frowning she stepped back and said, "I'm sorry that was rude." Placing a smile on her face, she introduced herself as Amy rose, Sonics perfect girlfriend. Raising my eyebrow, I wondered why she would announce it like that. Unless perhaps it wasn't true. Sonic himself didn't seem that attached to her. He would have kissed her or something before rushing back out,wouldn't he?. However, my thoughts were interrupted when Sonic flew back in, this time with two loads. A fox with two tails, and a little rabbit holding a blue blob were the next ones to arrive. When Sonic was gone again the two stepped up to me.

"Hi, I'm Tails and this is Cream", he said pointing to the rabbit. Giving a small smile I said hello back. "Hey, don't forget cheese!", the little rabbit spoke holding up the blob. She sounded childlike I estimated she was about 8 or 9. I loved kids, they were innocent to the core. Kneeling before her, I smiled and replied "Hello cheese." Suddenly the little blob MOVED and flew into my face with a ,"Chao Chao!" Screaming in fright I ran and hid behind Shadow. "What is that thing?!",I hollered. Shadow stepped to the side exposing me. "It's called a Chao, its a pet from our world" ,he explained.

Quickly standing up, I mumbled out a "oh" feeling my face heat up. I was saved from more embarrassment when Sonic came in. This time carrying a red echidna and a small bag. Following them inside was a bat with a skin-tight suit on. My first thought? It's the real bat woman! Sonic came up to me interrupting my thoughts of the new super hero movie Batwoman! And said "These are Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese,Knuckles and Rouge", pointing to each. They all faced me, "Uh hi I'm Jennifer", I mumbled. They nodded in greeting at me. Turing to the stairs I spoke,"So um I'll show you around, then we can talk everything through after a good night's rest ok?" They all nodded and started to follow me up to the stairs. Turning around I sighed, this was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Breakfast disaster

Authors note

I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or Sega I only own my OCs.

Jennifer pov

After I had found a place for everyone my small house felt crowded. I had put Amy, Rouge, Cream and her pet (It still freaks me out.) In my guest bedroom downstairs. Sonic preferred the couch so he could get out of the house for his runs easily. Tails and Knuckles were in sleeping bags in my living room and I gave Shadow the fold away bed in my study. I had shown them the bathroom and kitchen if they got hungry. As I was slipping into my pajamas I heard a knock at the door. Opening it I saw Shadow. I was slightly wary, he had attacked me after all.

"Um can I help you?" I asked. He looked uncomfortable, and after hesitating he said ," I just wanted to apologize for my behavior and to thank you for helping us". Then he turned on his heel back to his room. Closing the door I smirked, something told me he doesn't apologize often. It had been a long day, so by the time my head hit the pillow I was already asleep.

 _Where was I? I had woken in a small room that was empty and dark. Looking around I saw a door, running to it I grasped the knob and twisted. Locked of course, then I heard deep throaty chuckles from behind me. I froze,my insides turning to ice. No it couldn't be, shaking I forced myself to turn around. I saw nothing at first, then a figure slunk from the shadows. I gasped in fear ,He was just as I remembered. Cocking his head He whispered, "Lets play Jenny I've been waiting." "No I whispered your gone." His mouth twisted in the cruel smile I knew too well. "Miss me Jenny?" I fell to my knees gripping my head,"NO, you can't be real!" "Look at me Jenny," He demanded. I curled in a ball trying to escape his glare. His face twisted in anger at my refusal. "Jenny!" He screamed stomping towards me._

I awoke to screams. It took me a moment to figure out they were mine. Shoving my face in the pillow I let out a strangled sobJust a dream, just a dream" I mumbled over and over. I thought these dreams had stopped. The pills I had been taking had been working, until now it seemed. Trying to pull myself together I heard a small timid knock on my door. "Miss Jennifer?, A childlike voice whispered "Are you alright?" Quickly drying my eyes I felt shame and horror wash over me. How many of them had heard? I had forgotten about the slightly unwanted guests in my house. What conclusions had they jumped to?Walking to my door I opened it and saw Cream standing there in the same clothing as before.

The poor thing ,stuck in a unknown world with nothing but the clothes on her back. I felt saddened by this. I made a mental note to stop by the thrift store for clothes. "I heard screams, did you have a bad dream?", She asked with wide concerned eyes. I tried to smile at her but it came out more like a grimace. "I'm fine Cream thank you for asking, you should go back to bed ok?" She frowned, "Ok if your sure." She had turned to go,but I suddenly found I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to be left alone with my thoughts."Wait Cream!" ,I called. She faced me with a questioning look. My face heated up as I asked, "I didn't wake anyone else did I?"

She shook her head, "No everyone was still sleeping when I came to check on you." Relief filled me, no one else heard. Not knowing what else to say, I smiled at her and awkwardly patted her head. "Thanks Cream off to bed now." She gave me a grin with a "Goodnight Miss Jennifer!",and she was gone. Stepping back into my room I felt a bit better,Cream was sweet but her pet was freaky. Flipping on the desk lamp I looked over the many pill bottles on my nightstand. I sighed, I would have to see if I could get a higher dosage. I would not be going back to sleep. So picking up One of the many books on the desk,I thrust myself in the world of The Hobbit.

Time skip

Pure chaos,yup that was my kitchen at the moment . I had been making pancakes for everyone with my homemade syrup. All was well until Sonic decided to pour the syrup on Amy to get her to stop hugging him. (My hunch was right she was so not his girlfriend.) Well Amy got mad and whipped out this huge hammer from out of nowhere swinging it savagely. Sonic with his super speed ran around trying to dodge, which caused a Domino effect. Amy hit Knuckles who got knocked out cold. Tails somehow flew up to the ceiling carrying Cream to get out of the way. Rouge sat there and laughed her butt off ,while Shadow stood beside me with a glare.

I had tried to stop the madness but was almost run over by Sonic. Shadow had pulled me away just in time. So I stood there slack jawed just watching the scene. Untill Creams pet landed on my head causing me to scream in panic. "GET IT OFF!" I stepped forward trying to bend over and flip the thing off my head. But that was a bad idea because Sonic slammed into me knocking me into Amy. She shoved me off and accidentally hit me in the back with her hammer. I fell forward trying to catch my breath ,tears coming to my eyes. My poor Spunky was in the corner whimpering. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?" I looked up to see Shadow leaning down with a spark of concern in his eyes.

Shrugging his hand off I stood up Wheezing, "Ya I'm ok." He stepped back and started to glare once more at the mayhem. Everyone was screaming and I was getting a headache. A glare was forced on my features and I turned and rifled through a drawer. Pulling out the object I wanted I faced Shadow, "Cover your ears", I demanded. He looked confused but complied with my request. Bracing myself I pressed the button on the airhorn, HOOOOOONK!. All action stopped and they fell to the ground holding their ears. Once I had their Attention I turned and picked up the huge stack of pancakes I made. With a huge smile I said "Breakfast is ready!" Only Shadow looked amused.

After breakfast we all sat down in the living room. Silence settled over us as I tried to collect my thoughts, and what exactly I wanted to ask. "So", I began "you guys are from another world" "Are hero's in said world,and were brought here by a machine made by a madman?" Sonic opened his mouth to speak,but I held my hand up signaling I wasn't done. "How exactly do I know that this is real, and that you won't hurt me?" I was staring at Shadow specifically. Even though he apologized to me I was still wary. Hey old habits die hard. Sonic again opened his mouth, but it was Shadow who cut him off.

"If we actually were a hallucination don't you think we would be gone by now?" "And we won't hurt you,I let my temper get the best of me, It had been a very long day." "We told you we come from another realm,world,alternative universe, what ever you wish to call it." "We were sent here accidentally by our enemy " "One of his machines was unable to hold the power of the chaos emeralds." "It malfunctioned and we were blinded by a bright light." "The next thing we knew we were here." He held a hand out to Knuckles who dropped a bag in his palm. He dumped the contents of the bag onto the coffee table.

Out tumbled two gems the same size and shape as the one I had found,with the exception in color. One was red ,while the other was purple. "We are collecting these to help us get back home." "Tails thinks he can build a machine, that will use the chaos emeralds power to create another portal." Tails spoke up then, "I developed a device that tracks the gems power,one signal lead us to you." "By the way do you think we can have it please?" Blinking in surprise I gasped, "Oh um sure ya just a second." Rushing to my room I grabbed the pretty gem from the nightstand. Walking back I handed it to Shadow.

They all seemed to perk up at the sight of it . Cream whispered, " One step closer to home." She looked up to Amy and asked, "Will I see mommy soon Miss Amy?" My eyes widened in horror I haven't even thought about them losing their family's. I felt somber while Amy tried to comfort Cream. Looking back at Shadow I asked "What are you going to do now that you have the emerald?" Sonic was the one that answered me. "Well me Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge will continue to look for the emeralds." "If the others could stay here and be safe we would be very thankful."

Letting my thoughts settle, I finally spoke, "You all can stay." Their eyes all widened and a chorus of thank yous rang out. I felt myself smiling inside. Thinking of another question I asked, "Do you all have powers?" This time Shadow answers me. "As you know Sonic has super speed, Tails is super smart and can use his tails to fly." "Cream can use her ears to fly as well." "Rouge and Knuckles can sense the chaos emeralds and other things,along with flight." "Although Knuckles can only fly for a short period of time.""Amy can use this hammer that she can make appear or disappear at will.""As for me I can use the emeralds power to do attacks, and teleport." "I also have super speed."

"Wow" ,I whispered. Letting this sink in, I remembered my mental note from last night. I stated,"If I could,I would like to get them some clothes", pointing to the girls. "Oooh Amy squealed, can I come?" "Um no," I replied. "Why not?" She whined. Facing her I frowned, "If anyone saw you they probably won't be as kind." "They could make some big money off super powered ,talking animals." "They could sell you to scientists,who would experiment on you." "They would interrogate me, and possibly I would go to jail." "Or you could just get sold to a random circus." As I looked at them,they had horror playing across their features. Cream looked at me with wide eyes, and whispered, "You wouldn't do that would you Miss Jennifer?" Giving her what I hoped was a gentle smile,I said with a chuckle, "No Cream I'm in to deep now." She smiled wide at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Stitches

Authors note, Hey guys, please read and review. I don't own Sega or Sonic the hedgehog. I own only my OCs.

Jennifer's pov

As I was measuring the girls, I decided that it would be better to make them clothes. After running out and getting material from the store, I returned home. I found out that Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles went to look for a chaos emerald in California. Everyone was hungry, so I started dinner. I decided on chicken stir fry with rice. As I was waiting for my rice to cook I dragged my old sewing machine out, and gathered all the materials I would need. By that time, the rice was almost done, so I told Amy to watch it. When it was done I told everyone to go ahead and eat. I still wasn't hungry after that big breakfast I had.

Going to work on the project, I started on the patterns. A few hours of fiddling and awesome sewing skills later, I held out the final product to Cream. I made her a periwinkle blue dress with a white lace trim. With a smile, she held it up to herself and gushed. "Oh thank you, it's so pretty!" Her little pet seemed to agree, because it had a happy smile and was cooing at her. As she ran to change, I handed Amy and Rouge their clothes. For Amy, I had, (upon her insistence) made a pink strapless, knee-high high dress. As she squealed over it, Rouge gave a thank you. I had made her a long-sleeved purple top with an old pair of skinny jeans I altered.

While the girls changed, I went back to my desk and picked out other material to make more clothes into the living room I flopped onto the couch. Sighing my thoughts whirled, I still wasn't hungry, and it was almost 8 o'clock. I started to tear up .I knew what this meant. I had talked to my doctor today and said the dreams were back, along with with the other symptoms. However, they gave me no-good news. I was already on the highest dose they could give me. My options were I could keep taking it or try one of their experimental drugs.

A few tears slipped down my face, why did I have to be broken? A voice whispered, "No one could ever love you. No one really cares, not even the doctors." I froze as I realized I was hearing things. The voice continued, "You are useless." My cell phone started buzzing in my pocket startling me. I quickly composed myself trying to shake off the voice. Clearing my throat, I answered it, "Hello?" "Hey Jen! I wanted to ask if you wanted to go shopping?" "Oh hey Sarah, I can't today.I'm sorry, but I'm feeling a little under the weather." "Aww that sucks, think you will be able to come to work tomorrow?" "Um ya I think so, it's probably just a 24-hour bug." "Ok jitter bug I'll see you tomorrow!" "Have fun shopping, bye." As I hung up I sighed, I had forgotten about work. Just another problem of mine.

Suddenly, I heard a thumping at the door, Spunky barking shortly after. Getting up I walked over and opened it. "What the?" Shadow was standing on wobbling legs, beaten and bloody. Before I could say more he fell forward, and I rushed to catch him. As I held him in my arms he looked up and whispered, "Eggman" before falling unconscious. I froze for a moment before snapping into action. "ROUGE!"I ,I screamed. I gently picked up Shadow, and started up the stairs. Rushing into my room, I laid him on the bed when Rouge appeared. "What happened to him?" She ran to his side and started looking him over. "I don't know, he was at the door like this.""Did he say anything?" she demanded. "He said, Eggman," I replied.

By this time, Amy, Cream, and Tails were here. Gasps rang through the room, "What about my Sonic!"Amy yelled. "Or Knuckles?" Tails added. Rouge ran out to look for the others, "Amy get Cream out of here!" I ordered. "Tails I need you to get me the first-aid kit under the bathroom sink." As he rushed out I went to Shadow and started checking for seemed to have minor cuts here and there, but I found a large gash above his right eye. He was cradling his left arm before fainting so I probed it gently. He jerked, and his eyes burst open. He looked around wildly before his crimson orbs fell on me.

I spoke softly and quickly, "Shadow I need you to tell me if you can move your left arm." He looked at me strangely so I explained. "I believe it's broken, but I need to be sure." As he tried to move it, Tails came back with the first aid along with Rouge. His hand went up about a inch before he hissed in pain. I frowned, he had it pretty bad. "Shadow what happened?" Rouge asked. "It was an ambush." "Eggman came here with us." "He's been in hiding." "He planned the whole thing. He knew we would be there looking for the chaos emerald." "He has one and is searching for the rest." "I got cut off from the others." "Where?" Rouge demanded. "About 50 miles west of the original target."

Rouge was out the door before I could tell her to be careful.I turned back to Shadow, " You need stitches, and I have to splint your broken arm." "What, are you a doctor?" He smartly replied. "Nope, I'm simple." "What does that mean?"he asked. "I work in a ice cream shop. Ben's Ice Cold Treats to be exact." "Then how do you expect to fix me up?" "So doubting", I quipped with a smirk. Shadow did not look amused, as he glared at me. I sighed, "I have experience Shadow". Then with a smile I pulled on a rubber glove with a snap, "This may hurt a little." His eyes widened, and he frowned.

3rd person pov

Tails was downstairs trying to calm Amy while Cream played with Cheese. "Amy calm down I'm sure Sonic is fine!" He yelled. "You don't know that my darling could be seriously!" However, Amy was cut off by the loud thumps coming from upstairs, followed by screams. "YOU ARE INCOMPETENT WITH A NEEDLE!" "EXCUSE ME? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SNEEZED!" WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD DUST ONCE IN A WHILE!" "I'VE BEEN BUSY!" Tails stared at Amy wide eyed. "Um, do you think we should help?"she asked. "I wouldn't go up there if my life depended on it,Tails replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Kidnapping

Authors note.

Thank you guys for the reviews I appreciate them. I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or Sega. I own only my OCs.

Jennifer's pov

As I was finishing up with Shadow, Rouge returned with Sonic, and a limping Knuckles. Sighing I cast a tired look to Shadow, "Seems as if I have another patient." He only responded with a eye roll. Rouge and Sonic went to talk with Shadow while I looked Knuckles over. He grimaced at me but allowed me to check his leg. As I was probing his leg, I glanced up at him, "I understand if you don't trust me." "But I guarantee I will do what I can to keep you guys safe." He seemed surprised by my small speech and grunted "thanks." "Ok I think you just sprained your ankle, ask Amy for some ice and keep it elevated." With a nod to me, he left to get the ice.

Looking back at the others, I found them all staring at me with curious expressions. Confused I asked, "what?" Shadow stood from the bed and was fiddling with something in his hand. I felt icy fear go down my spine when I realized, that they had seen my sleeping, anxiety, and depression medicine on the nightstand. "What are these for?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Panic filled me, but I smiled and tried to play it off. Oh I have trouble sleeping,they are just some pills my doctor prescribed," shrugging my shoulders, I quickly changed the subject.

"So what are we going to do about eggman?" Shadow looked at the bottle once more, before placing it back on the nightstand. Sonic answered me, "He only has one emerald, so we need to find the others before him." "That is our top priority." "Can I do anything to help?" Shaking his head at me, he said, "No we can handle it, you've done too much anyway." "Let's go tell the others." Sonic left Rouge following behind him. I turned to find Shadow staring at me with a emotion I couldn't identify. He opened his mouth to speak, "So you have three different sleep pills?" Sighing I said, "They vary in dosage strength Shadow." Looking at me, he replied, "I see." The lie I told came out smooth as butter. But again, he seemed unconvinced and picked up one of the bottles.

"He's going to find out, and they will know your dirty little secret." The voice was back. I stared wide-eyed at the floor. "Go away,"I whispered. "What was that?" My eyes snapped to Shadow, who was looking at me with narrowed eyes. "Nothing, just thinking I should dust in here its uh filthy!" I quickly blurted out. "You need to rest, I'll get you something to eat!"With that I all but ran out of the room. I hurried to make a quick sandwich, grabbing a bag on my way back. I handed the plate to Shadow. "Hope you like roast beef!" I said. Then I started to shove my medicine in the bag. He was staring again so I simply said, "I'm moving into the guest room until your better."

Leaving him to eat I went to the guest room shoving the bag under the couch. I heaved a big sigh I needed to go to the hospital. I was terrified of this voice. But they were getting to close, and I could feel myself getting attached. It was all too much. Before I could start crying, I went to get ready to go to the hospital. As I was in the shower, I heard screams. "What the?" I quickly shut off the water and jumped out of the shower. But I slipped on water and came crashing down. I felt my head crack against the sink and saw stars. There was more yells as I struggled to get up. I could hear Cream screaming for help, and crashing echoed through my house.

"I'm coming Cream!" Throwing on my clothes, I grabbed the bat I kept in the closet for emergencies, running downstairs. My living room was demolished, and there was screaming coming from the kitchen. Rushing in I saw Amy knocked cold on the floor, Shadow was collapsed on the ground panting. Sonic had Cream and Tails behind him in a fighter's stance. But the strange thing was they were all staring at me. "What happened in here?" I yelled. Their eyes flashed behind me, and Shadow yelled "Look out!"Whirling around I saw what looked like a robot copy of Sonic. It held Rouge in a head lock with one arm, and was reaching for me with the other.

Letting loose a scream, I swung my weapon with all my strength. With a sickening crack it collided with, the robots face. My bat splintered, the robot, however, sported only a small dent for my troubles. I tried to swing again, but it grabbed hold of my arm and swung me completely off the floor. I felt myself be flung across the room landing on the table. As the table collapsed under the force, I tumbled into some broken , I was being lifted again, and this time screamed as I was slammed back down. The glass sliced into my exposed skin. I heard the others cry out my name. Rolling over I faced the robot who was still advancing on me. Before it could touch me though, a black blur slammed into it.

Shadow started throwing punches at the machine. In his injured state, he was no match for the robot and was quickly tossed aside. The thing was now severely dented, and looked towards me. "New target acquired, Jennifer" it spoke. "How does it know my name?!" I cried out to Sonic. He looked as confused as me. However, nothing else could be said as the robot snatched me up and bolted out the door.I screamed long and hard into the night. Looking behind us, I saw something following us. Of course, Sonic had super speed. But I realized at that moment just how fast my kidnapper was going. It seemed this robot had super speed too! I started to struggle and put up as much fight as I could.

But all I was doing was bruising myself. Sonic was almost upon us now, but the robot had other plans and completely stopped. Sonic rushed past before appearing right in front of us. "Give her back Metal!" Sonic yelled. The robot said nothing, then reached inside a small opening in his chest, pulling out one of the chaos emeralds. "Chaos control!" It shouted. Then I felt the most awful sensation, and the world seemed to twist and bend before my eyes. Crying out in fear I squeezed my eyes shut. The feeling stopped and a voice spoke, "Ah Metal your back did you succeed?" Opening my eyes, I saw a fat man. "Cream was not accessible" the robot replied. "Who have you brought me then?!" The man said impatiently. "The girl they are staying with Jennifer." The man looked me up and down. Then laughed so hard, his ridiculous looking mustache bobbed uncontrollably.

I was furious how dare this man take me from my home. I could feel my anger rising and blood boiling. "Take her to a cell Metal!" "Yes ." Wait, wait just a moment. "The who sent the others and CREAM here?" I snapped. "How dare you!" The man looked surprised at my outburst. I took a few steps towards him. "You stupid imbecile, you think you can destroy my house, kidnap me, then throw me in a cell!" I was in his face now, screaming my frustration and stress out. "I have WORK in the morning you MADMAN!" He grew red in the face at my insult, "Get her out of my sight!" He screamed. The robot dragged me off, but I continued to rant, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THE DAMAGE YOU JERK!" As we were rounding the corner, I threw out one last threat. "LET ME GO THIS INSTANCE, OR I SWEAR, I WILL RIP THE MUSTACHE OFF YOUR FACE!" I had the satisfaction of seeing his horror-struck face before the robot dragged me out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Where are you?

Authors note.

Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot! Also a HUGE thanks to my wonderful mom for proof reading this, and all her encouragement. I don't own Sonic or Sega only my OCs.

Jennifer's pov

Ok, being kidnapped sucks. It was so boring! I had been in this cell for several hours, and my nerves were drawn tight. I was trying desperately not to fall asleep. Because if I thought, the dreams were bad with my medicine, I can't imagine sleeping without. I shifted slightly and winced from the pain it caused. I had picked out as much glass as I could from my flesh, but I still felt little pieces. Not to mention my various bruises, and whopping headache from splitting my skull on the sink. I felt my anxiety rise to a new level when I heard footsteps approaching. Rising to my feet, I fought to keep control of my breathing.

But as the person rounded the corner, I nearly lost it when I saw that robot from before. It wasn't so much him I was scared of,it was the syringe in his hand. As my cell opened, I thrust myself into the farthest corner. "Don't touch me!" I hissed. He didn't even give me the time of day. Quickly stepping to me, I felt the jab of the needle before I could even struggle. I started to feel tired, and I could feel something picking me up. I heard loud sirens start going off. But I couldn't really understand what was going on, before I was out cold.

When I awoke, the first thing, I noticed was that I was strapped down to a stretcher. Testing the bonds, I found no wiggle room. Immediately I started to panic. Memories started to race through my mind. Not making much sense, but every one horrible. My breathing came out in pants, and I could feel my lung's tightening. Suddenly, I heard a series of loud explosions. Which snapped me out of my panic attack, just enough for me to regain some control. Eggman then came barreling in looking frazzled. Not paying much attention to him, I concentrated on trying to sort what was past and present in my jumbled brain. Suddenly, gunshots rang through the air, and a memory slammed into me.

 _"Jared please you don't have to do this." I was sobbing, my hands bound. The gun in my face, put there by someone I thought loved me. Cops were behind him with guns of their own. "Put your guns down or I shoot her!" The gun shakes in his hand, and I think he might not do it. That he was just desperate. That he hadn't been using me, hurting me. But when the shot rang out I knew it was all a lie._

I flashed back to the present when I felt hands slapping my face. "Snap out of it girl!" Dr. Eggman was leaning over me, a scowl on his face. Tears streamed down my face as I struggled to breathe correctly. "Tell me where the chaos emeralds are!" "Wh...what?" I was trying to focus on what he was saying, but it was hard with my full-scale panic attack. "The emeralds that pesky Sonic has!" He screamed. "I won't tell you!" "Fine" he snarled. He turned around and grabbed something. Turning back to me, he had a some electrodes,and a syringe full of dark-blue liquid. I struggled in my bonds.

"This is a wonderful new thing I invented,I call it evading serum!" I didn't answer him, so he continued. "What it does is, I hook these wires to your head." "Inject the serum, and your memories will be mine to pick through!" I froze, no, he can't do that, it's impossible! "This is the first time I've tried it on a human before though." "What?!" I yelled. He hooked me up, and was about to inject that stuff in me. "Don't do this!" I cried. But it was no use,I felt the needle and then there was nothing.

Ugh my head. I blinked my eyes open, where the heck am I? I was laying in a bed. Wait, this was my bed. I blinked and looked around confused, How did I get here? Was it all a dream? Getting up I hurried downstairs. Everything was back in its place the house was spotless. "What the?" "Guys?" I ran to the kitchen. "Hello?" "Cream?" I rushed outside, "Shadow, where are you?!" No answer. I slowly stepped inside. I felt depression fill me as I walked through the empty house. I imagined it all? Did I have some sort of episode? Am I freaking crazy?! I ran back to my bedroom. Nothing out of the ordinary, except where were my pills?

I ran across the guest room and looked under the couch. There, In the bag were the pills! I ran back downstairs and looked at the table closely. Yes, yes it seemed to have cracks. Then I took a look at myself, shallow cuts lined my legs and it was real! But, if it was where are my friends? I stopped myself short there, were they my friends? My mind went to sweet innocent Cream. Rouge and her funny sarcasm. And Shadow there was just something about him, something nice. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"But where are they?!" I yelled out loud. Then a sparkle caught my eye. One of my floorboards seemed to be off. Kneeling I pried the boards apart. Inside were the three chaos emeralds! I looked at them in awe, then looked back in the hole. A small piece of paper was there. I quickly picked it up. Four words were printed there. HELP,EGGMAN,TOPEKA,KANSAS. Eggman took them to Kansas? I looked up determinedly. "Don't worry guys I'm coming."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 What more can go wrong?

Authors note,

Review if you like! I don't own Sonic or Sega. I own only my OCs.

Jennifer's pov

As I packed my suitcase, I formulated a plan. Ok How much vacation time do I have? Let's see I think it was about two weeks. From Texas to Kansas is about a day? I looked down at my suitcase, ten pairs of socks, six shirts, and no pants... ARRRRG! I threw everything out then restarted. This time concentrating on the task. Once I was packed, I threw everything in the car. Grabbing Spunky I placed her in the car too. Then I stopped, I would more then likely need a weapon. I crept back in my house going into my bedroom. I opened a secret hole on the wall and with my hand shaking reached inside. I pulled out a almost new pistol. Tears blurred my eyes. I didn't really understand why I had kept it after what happened.

But now I was glad I had hung on to it. Sighing I forced myself to tuck the gun in my small purse. Going out I got in my car. I looked up at my house, was I really going to do this?"What's a worthless thing like you going to do?" That voice again. "I have to save them" I whispered. "You'll never find them, it's pathetic to even try." I thought of Creams face looking up at me with that cute smile. My resolve hardened, and my hands clenched on the steering wheel. "Your not real, and your wrong!" "I won't let you destroy my chance at happiness,I'll find them." "And once I do, you'll be long gone!" Finished with my rant I listened for a reply. When I received none, I felt tears brim my eyes. I smiled like a fool while pulling out of my driveway.

After hours of driving (I had gotten lost.) Crazy drivers, and my stress levels at max, I was finally in Topeka, Kansas. I stopped in a shopping mall parking lot to eat and figure out what to do next. Looking at the map I tried to just choose where to go. How am I going to find them? Looking out my side window, I noticed a very large crowd next to a circus tent. I had never seen such a big crowd for a little road side circus. A group of people ran past my car dropping something. I quickly got out a picked up some sort of flyer. "Hey you dropped something!" never I called. They kept going so I guess they didn't hear me. Frowning I looked at the paper, then gasped.

On it was a big picture of Knuckles,and Rouge. I read the print above. Come see our latest and greatest attraction! Mutants from another world, for a limited time only! I couldn't believe my luck, I had found two of them already! But what had happened? Why were they at a circus? Grabbing Spunky I ran toward the tent and found the ticket booth. Purchasing one I made my way inside. Everyone was still selecting seats. I found one up front and waited. Soon a tall man came out and yelled in a booming voice."Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my humble circus!" "We have something special for you today!" "Feast your eyes on the one-of-a-kind mutants!" A spotlight shined down to a dark cage, in the corner on the ring. I gasped as I saw Knuckles protectively push Rouge behind him. Both were shackled to posts.

I quickly got up and maneuvered my way through the people. I slowly made my way to the back of the cage, dodging stagehands along the way. By the time I got there, the man had moved on to another act. I rummaged in my purse and grabbed my phone. Clicking it on the lowest brightness, I shuffled up the cage. Once I got to the bars, I opened my mouth to say something. But I was cut off by the arm that wrapped around my dropped out of my arms as I fumbled with my attacker. I slammed my heel down on my assailant's toes. With a grunt of pain, he released me. I fell forward, hitting the ground gasping. Crawling forward, my mind vaguely registered slight pain in my knees. I felt a hand close around my ankle pulling me back.

"Rouge!" I whisper yelled. I heard a gasp and stumbling footsteps. "Knuckles it's Jennifer! I kicked at what I thought was the man's face. My foot collided with something solid, and the hand released me. I scrambled around for my purse, my shaking hands searching. I smashed to the ground face first when the man slammed into ok me. I groaned, that was gonna leave a bruise. Rolling onto my back, I punched and scratched, but was quickly pinned. I couldn't yell or I would alert the whole circus. Rouge who had been listening to the scuffle helplessly. Whispered my name over and over desperately. The man leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'm stealing them first sweetheart, and now I have someone who can take the blame." I struggled in his grasp, but it was useless. He was too heavy.

But suddenly the guy jerked off me with a cry of pain. I was confused until I heard some familiar growling, "Good girl Spunky!" I continued to search for my purse. And breathed a sigh of relief when my fingers brushed fabric. Grabbing my pistol, I held it like a club. Before the guy had a chance to attack me again I smashed it down in his head. He didn't get back from exertion, I rushed back over to the cage calling out for my friends. "Bout time you got here girl!" I couldn't help but laugh, I had missed her. Turning my phone back on, I looked at the lock on the door. I was relived to find the lock was a simple barrel bolt. Quickly sliding it open, I stepped inside.

My luck ran out though when I saw they were pad locked to the posts. Pulling a Bobby pin from my hair, I got to work. "Wanna tell me what happened to you guys?" "It was awful, after Sonic, and Shadow went to get you, eggman comes back and kidnaps us!" I wouldn't have been caught if it wasn't for that pink princess!" Rouge's words were dripping with sarcasm. "Shadow came to save me when he was injured?" "Yup, he seemed pretty upset that metal took you." I felt confused, why would Shadow be upset over me? I was nothing special. Especially since he seemed so closed off from everyone else. I heard a slight click, and the chains slid from Rouge's hands. "Got it!" I cheered. "Great, now can you get me out?" Knuckles grunted at me. Then we heard the Ring leader call out that the final act had begun.

"Hurry!" Rouge cried. I quickly tried to pick Knuckles lock. Sweat started to bead on my forehead. After a few minutes, we heard the ringleader thank everyone for coming and hoped they enjoyed the show. The lights flashed on and I knew we had precious little time left. It was when we heard the first yell that there was someone trying to steal the mutants, that I finally heard that wonderful click.I quickly jumped out of the cage, grabbing Spunky on my way out. Running for my car, I glanced behind me to make sure Rouge and Knuckles were following. After hopping in the car I peeled out of there. Quickly leaving the crowd in our dust.

When no one followed in pursuit, I whooped. "We did it!" I hollered. I had never felt such fun adrenaline. Looking to my side, I saw Knuckles grinning, and Rouge popped her head between us. "That was a close one Jennifer, good thing Cream left that note!" Rouge continued to speak, "That's how you found us right? I ignored the question getting straight to the point. "Why are you separated from the others what happened?" Rouge wasn't paying me any attention, "Um Jennifer?" "What?" "We have problems, look!" I looked out my rear-view mirror. "What is THAT?!" "It's Eggman's ship!" Knuckles replied. "Are you kidding me, can't I catch a break?!"

Authors note, A cliffhanger! Haha I'm so evil! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, they encourage me a lot!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Authors note, I'm so sorry for the wait guys, hope this chapter makes up for it. Leave a review if you have time! I don't own Sonic or Sega only my OCs.

Jennifer's pov

I quickly glanced around my surroundings. Since we were on a pretty open stretch of road, there was no hiding from Eggman. There was a field to our left, and a dense forest to our right. I couldn't go back to the town. My thoughts whirled as panic set in me. "JENNIFER GO FASTER!" Rouge screamed at me. I was about to holler that I was doing the speed limit, until a explosion rocked my car. Swerving, i looked in my mirror slack-jawed. He was shooting missiles at us. Slamming my foot on the gas we narrowly missed death, as a missile collided where my car just was.

With booms and Rouge screaming in my ear, (Knuckles just looked sick) God gave me a hand. I saw a small sign pointing to a old nature path, the opening just big enough for my car. "Hold on!" I cried. Jerking the wheel, we bumped down the path. Once we got sufficiently far enough I stopped the were all breathing heavily, our adrenaline wearing off. We all seemed to be fine, until Knuckles leaned out and vomited. Feeling a bit queasy myself, I grabbed a shaking Spunky and got out. Looking up at the sky, I was pleased to see the trees were too thick to see anything. "Eggman won't be able to get us for now" I said with a smile. Rouge had followed me, "He will find us eventually, we need to find the others" she said gravelly.

Frowning I asked again what exactly happend. She sighed, "After Sonic, Shadow and Tails left to get you, Eggman showed up at your house. He took Cream and Amy before we even knew what was going on. While Knuckles tried to distract him, I hid the emeralds. But then we had to surrender when he threatened Creams life. He left us at that circus, because and I qoute, " You two are a threat to my plans!". I don't know what happend to Amy and Cream." By now Knuckles had joined us. He still looked a little green, and I scooted away from him."How are we going to find the others Rouge?" he asked. All of a sudden we heard something crashing through the bushes."In the car now" I said.

We sprinted to the car, but as I was opening the door I was slammed to the ground. Spunky ran from my arms and I groaned in pain. I was flipped over and I closed my eyes in fear. Without looking I swung at my attacker. "You've got quite a swing for a girl." a very familiar voice groaned. Opening my eyes I gasped, "Sonic!" He stood gripping his jaw, "How did you guys get here? I thought Eggman captured you all, we were so worried!" "Who is we?" I asked. But Sonic didn't get to answer as I was smashed into the ground yet agian. I whimpered in pain, "I think a rock just broke my back." "Jennifer?" a deep voice said. Looking up I saw a pair of crimson eyes looking at me with disbelief. "I thought you were gone" he mumbled. "Nope still here" I smirked. He actually gave a little smirk back.

Then I saw our position and I felt old feelings hit me hard. Scrambling away from his touch, I felt fear slam into me as my breathing got hard. Everyone was looking at me in shock. I tried to quickly cover it up, forcing a smile and yelling, "I'm so happy we found you two!" I even gave a little jig. Thankfully they all started talking with each other and I slipped away unoticed. I got in the back seat of the car digging in my suitcase. Getting my anxiety medicine I shook two in my hand, throwing them in my mouth and swallowing them dry. I had made some progress with my problems, but now it seemed I had tried to do too much at once. Leaning back I tried to calm my emotions.

I was starting to relax when, "What's that?" Letting out a yelp I jumped forward hitting my head on the front seat. Rubbing my forehead I grumbled. I looked up to see Shadow with a amused glint in his eyes. I sighed, "Hey Shadow, how is everybody?" Tails is on his way, and Rouge is telling Sonic how you rescued them. By the way what is that you have?" Confused I looked down and saw I still had my medicine in my hand. I flung it back in my suitcase and slammed it shut."Just making sure I brought my sleep meds" I lied smoothly. He raised a eyebrow at me, "Right, anyway once Tails gets here we are going to get Amy and Cream back." "How are we going to do that?""Well Eggman supposedly has a chaos emerald, and if we use Tails machine we can find him pretty easily." "Then you will have four chaos emeralds right?" I asked.

"Yes then soon we will be able to go home" he replied. "Hmm home" I mumbled. I didn't know why, but I didn't want them to leave. I finally felt like I had a purpose, I was really getting a little better. And I shivered at the what my life would be if they left. Maybe I could let them in just a little. I wanted to be friends with them. And I was getting tired of the lies. If I told anyone I think I would want to tell Shadow first. I felt a connection with him that I didn't really feel with anyone else. He acted like he cared so maybe he could help me more. I took a deep breath and gathered my courage. "Shadow?" I asked. "Yes?" Can I tell you something? I mean something I haven't told anyone like ever." His eyes had slightly softened and he said, "I won't judge you Jennifer." Taking a deep breath I was about to tell him everything. Until a flood of robots surrounded us.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Authors note, Hey guys here's the next chapter! If you have time leave a review! I would also like your input if i should try my hand at a chapter in Shadows pov. I don't own Sonic or Sega only my OCs. Now on with the story!

Jennifer's pov

There were about 30 or more robots surrounding us, and it looked like more were coming. "Shadow what are we gonna do?" I asked desperately. Looking at me then the bots I could see panic flash across his face. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by one of the machines. A big speaker had come out of a robots chest. A voice that sent shivers down my spine rang through the small clearing. "Ho ho ho, I've got you all now! All of you have put too much of a delay in my plans, so if you would just give me those chaos emeralds I might give that annoying pink hedgehog and little brat back!" By now Shadows face had turned angry.I had inched to my purse in the front seat which held my pistol.

"Well Sonic, what do you say?"Sonic looked visibly angry as he opened his mouth to speak, "We will never give up Egghead! We're coming for ya Ames! Then he was off like a shot slamming into the first row of robots. Everyone joined the fight but Shadow stayed with me. "Quick give me the emeralds!" he demanded. I hurried and dug through my suitcase, grabbing the bag I handed it to him. He reached inside and grabbed one then looked to me and said, "Grab my arm." I reached out but my hand was grazed by a laser. "Owwwww!" I screeched. Looking at it I saw I had a long burn across my palm. "Get down!" Shadow yelled. Ducking down I felt Shadow cover me with his body, before huge explosions rocked the ground. I slid from Shadow and snatched my purse pulling out my weapon.

Shadow grabbed me around my waist pulling me back to him. He lifted up a hand and started to say, "Chaos con!" But at that moment I heard barking. "Spunky!" I myself out of Shadows grip I ran towards the sound. "Jennifer no!" Shadow called after me. A hulking robot zoomed in front of me raising its laser gun. Shrieking in fear I raised my own and quickly fired. The robot started to spark and promptly blew up. I was blown away from the blast and smashed into tree. I groaned in pain pulling myself back to my feet. More barking came from my right, I immediately sprinted to the noise. I came upon two robots trying to shoot my dog. Rage filled my being, raising my gun I shouted, "Hey tin heads!"

They quickly turned to me raising their weapons. I shot at the one closest to me but missed. This was a mistake as they shot at me next with deadly accuracy. I dropped to the ground to avoid death but was still unlucky as I got hit on my out in pain I rolled to the side and promptly shot at them. I took one down and the small explosion sent the other flying back. I rushed over to Spunky and picked her up. She was shaking in my arms as I tried to find Shadow. Lasers were flying, and I could see some Sonic and Knuckles fighting side by side to my left. Explosions rang in my ears and I was starting to get disorianted. After taking one more robot down I only had two bullets left. I was starting to panic until I caught sight of a black blur punching a robots face in.

Quickly striding to him I hollered his name. He looked up and relief flashed on his face. But horror quickly replaced it "Jennifer run!" I looked to my side in confusion when I felt sharp pains blossom in my leg and side. A robot had its gun pointed at me, I looked down and saw blood staining my shirt, I gasped. I saw Shadow start running to me and my legs gave out. I collapsed on the ground and struggled to take deep breaths. The pain flared and I saw spots. I felt hands lift me up and someone cradled me to their chest. "Chaos control!" I felt that awful world bending sensation that was made worse by my injuries. I was feeling really tired and my eyes started to close.

"No, don't you dare close your eyes! You stupid human why did you run off?!" My slow brain was processing his words until I remembered something. "Where's Spunky?" I mumbled. "What did you say?" He leaned down and tilted his head trying to catch my words. "Where's my Spunky?" I whispered."That dog? Back where we left it I guess." My eyes bulged, "Shadow we have to go back, we have to get her! I spoke struggling to sit up in his arms. Shadow tightened his grip on me, "Are you kidding me? If you don't get medical attention you are going to die!" "Please Shadow! She's the only thing I have left!" He looked confused, "What do you mean?" Tears started to brim my eyes, "She was my mothers before she died, she's the only thing I have of hers!" I cried.

"I can't just leave you here! He growled. "Please Shadow ill be ok till you get back!" I begged. I saw his jaw lock and his eyes hardened. He gently put me down and looked at me. "Stay here, don't move, and put pressure on the wound understand?" he asked quickly. I nodded, "Thank you Shadow" I whispered. He teleported away and I looked down at my injury. Well the most severe injury.I lifted up my shirt to look at it but there was too much blood. I took a deep breath and pressed down on the wound. Forcibly holding back screams I anxiously waited for Shadow. I was nodding off by the time he reappeared.

I was just focusing on him when a lump was placed beside me. Looking down I saw Spunky whimpering at me, gently licking my palm. I slowly reached over and laid my hand on her head. My face burst into a wide grin, "You have my deepest thanks Shadow" I said. He gave a grimace in reply and said, "I have to get you to Tails, he has medical supplies." I nodded and picked up Spunky, then Shadow scooped me up and zoomed north. He stopped after only a few minutes and hollered for Tails. I was losing conscious by this point, and Shadows deep voice calling my name was the last thing I heard.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors note, Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they keep me inspired! Also I have fixed my previous chapters in terms of looks, and Jennifer's memories will now be in italics. I don't own Sonic or Sega only my OCs. Leave a review if you have time! Now on with the story!

Jennifer's pov

What is that irritating noise!? A obnoxious beeping had woken me up from such a peaceful sleep. My eyes shot open, wait I had no nightmares? I quickly sat up but yelped in pain, a severe throbbing coming from my side. My head was sort of fuzzy and I felt a tug in my wrist. "What the bloody?" I said while looking down. Oh crimany, there was a IV stuck in me. I felt nauseous, I hated I Vs. Not looking I grasped the offending thing and pulled it out. Sighing in relief I tossed the stupid thing aside with a look of disgust. I looked around at my unfamiliar surroundings, I seemed to be in a small hospital style room. Where was everybody, was Cream and Amy ok? Did we win? Realizing I had to use the bathroom and wanting to find everyone, I decided to get up and see if I could walk. Pulling myself to the edge of the bed I slowly tried to stand.

With a hiss of pain I wobbled before holding onto the IV stand to steady myself. I took baby steps, wincing with each movement. I had to keep tugging my short hospital gown down as it kept riding up. At least it wasn't one that opens in the back, I thought sarcastically. Once I got to the door I was already tired. Reaching out a hand to open it, I was stunned to see it fly open hitting me in the face. Losing my balance I landed on my behind before crying out in agony. "Huh?" a voice asked. Shadows head peered around the door, shock and surprise on his face. "Jennifer your awake!" Lying limply on the floor I said sarcastically, "Hey Shadow, care to join me on this comfy floor?" Raising a brow at me Shadow frowned. "Why in the world did you think it would be a good idea to get out of bed after being shot?" he snapped. " Um I've gotta use the restroom. And I wanted to find everyone."

Shaking his head with a smirk he kneeled down and scooped me up. He did it so gently my side only burned a bit. "Shadow what are you doing!?" I squealed. "You just woke up after two days from being shot, you almost died. I'm not letting you walk just yet, you'll tear the stiches." he said firmly. "But I can walk myself!" I argued. He just chuckled at me, "Are you kidding? You were just on the floor." I groaned, "Only because the door hit me!" I muttered under my breath, "This is humiliating." After letting me use the bathroom and taking me back, Shadow was trying to put the IV back in. That's how the others knew I was awake. They heard the screams. Sonic ran in first, quickly followed by Rouge. I immediately held my arm out to Rouge begging for help. I was trying to fend off Shadow with one hand, while he was trying to grab the other.

The others slowly came in with bewildered expressions. As I was pulling one of Shadows quills I saw cream walk in holding her pet. My face split in a grin, "Cream your ok!" I said excitedly. I lost focus for a moment and felt a sting in my wrist. Gasping I looked to Shadow in shock. The stupid foreign thing was back in me and I was getting sick just looking at it. Glaring at Shadow I reached to yank it back out but he grasped my hands and growled, "It. Is. Staying. In. Jennifer. Understand?" Frozen by his glare all I could do was nod. Everyone was laughing by this point and I blushed. After everyone had calmed down I asked what happened while I was out. Sonic explained that he rescued Amy and Cream pretty easily and actually took Eggmans chaos emerald! But he also said that Eggman bragged about some new invention that he made, and that he would be back for revenge. "Well, I spoke, I guess we just have to be more careful."

Then looking at Cream and Amy I smiled at them, " I'm glad you guys are ok." They smiled back at me. Then Tails shoohed everyone out saying I needed rest. Shadow stayed behind for a moment. I then had a thought, "Shadow where am I?" "Your in tails plane." he replied. "I'm in a plane?" I asked scepticly. "Yup he built it himself, it's like a house only a lot smaller." he explained. Then he seemed slightly nervous for some reason. Concerned I asked him what was wrong. "What were you going to tell me before the robots came?" he asked. My eyes widened. Was this it? Was I really going to tell him? Taking a deep breath I decided. "You know those sleep pills you found?" "Yeah, why?" "Well they weren't just sleep pills." he cocked his head at me, "Then what were they?" "Anti depressants, sleeping pills and anxiety medicine." Narrowing his eyes he said, "Why did you lie about it?" Losing some of my courage I decided not to tell him about my past just yet.

"I've had a bad past Shadow, and because of that I'm broken." "I had to start taking them when began having horrible nightmares and panic attacks. I started feeling depressed when my mother died and it all got worse. I had been living in sadness before you all came along. You helped me get better, with all of you I feel safe and happy." I started to get emotional and felt tears fall from my eyes. Embarrassed I swiped at my eyes sniffling. Shadow had yet to speak after all this, composing myself I waited for him to call me crazy and demand I leave. Or to just not talk to me anymore, which gave me a bad feeling as I wanted to be friends with him. Finally the silence was broken but not how I expected. "So are you hungry?" Shadow asked me.

I looked at him gobsmacked "Wh, what?" I stuttered. "What did you expect me to be angry?" he questioned. Still surprised I mumbled unintelligibly. Raising a brow and smirking he said, "Whatever happened to make you have these burdens, I admire you for trying to overcome them. Most people would turn to drugs and suicide. You on the other hand have tried to keep going and are getting better for it. I'm glad you have trusted me with this, and I hope someday I will have the courage to tell you my burdens." Extremely touched by his speech I gave a small sob and grabbed him in a hug. "Jennifer you'll tear your stitches!" he hollered. Not caring I merely grinned and said, "Shut up grumpy let me have my moment."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Bonding

Authors note, Thank you all for the reviews, they really inspire me! Also I would like to add a thank you to those who favorite/followed my story! Leave a review if you have time. Now on with the story!

Jennifer's pov

A week had passed after my conversation with Shadow and things were going great. It had been a while since I felt so happy. Granted I had anxiety attacks still, but it was like they were easier to bear. My night terrors were gradually receding as well, they weren't so vivid anymore. I felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders. I had made friends with Tails since we were around each other a lot, with him checking my stiches and such. That kid could give Thomas Edison a run for his money.

He was currently making new additions to his plane. He's adding some laser guns, missiles and a shield that covered the whole thing. I was very impressed by how smart he was. I was sitting in my bed trying to stretch my leg before going to take a walk. Tails said that would be good for me as long as I didn't do anything to vigorous. Completing the stretches I eased on my leg. A little pulling at my closed wound but it was ok. Slowly walking outside I felt the fresh air seep into my lungs. Taking in all the nature I felt glad to get out.

Shadow had been extremely insistent that I say in bed while I recovered. It took many threats, lots of screaming, and finally the silent treatment to get him to let me go to the bathroom by myself. Now as I started walking through the thick woods that surrounded us, I found Cream making flower crowns with her pet. "Hey Cream, and uh Cheese" I spoke shyly. "Hey Miss Jennifer, would you like to join us? We are making crowns for everybody!" she replied with enthusiasm. Smiling down at her I gently lowered myself to the ground, and got into a comfortable position.

She widely shined me a pearly white grin and resumed her task. Picking a couple of flowers, I tried twisting them together. One of the stems snapped and I had to toss it away. After experimenting and three attempts later, I got smart and watched Cream replicating her movements. As I finished my first crown, I held the poor limp thing with stems sticking out in the wrong places with a frown. Cream gently took it from my hands and placed it utop her head. "Its beautiful Miss Jennifer."

Smiling at her kindness we resumed weaving flowers, my crowns got better and better as I practiced. Once we had crowns for everyone Cream left to deliver them.

Bidding her a goodbye, I got up and continued my trek through the woods enjoying the freedom. About a hour later It was quickly apparent to me that I was lost after passing the same creepy tree that looked like slender man four times. Groaning in frustration I stomped my foot childishly. Glancing at the sky I noticed it was almost sunset, cursing my bad direction I flopped down at the base of the scary tree. Picking up a stick I huffed and waited for someone to notice I was gone.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

Ok it was dark and scary now. It had been about two hours and I was slightly panicking. I mean I wasn't frightened of the dark or anything, it was what was in the dark I was afraid of. My mind kept replaying the lyrics of Halloween from The Night Before Christmas. "I am the who when you call, who's there? I am the wind blowing though your hair. This is Halloween!" At that moment I heard a branch snap. Snatching a rock I bolted up and wildly looked around for the source.

Rustling came from my left, spinning around I heaved the rock with a war cry. The rustling became louder and realizing I threw my only weapon, I gasped in fright. Thats it I was going to die. The thing hopped out and I yelled, "I want to live not!... I cut myself off upon seeing what had frightened me. It was a rabbit twitching it's nose as if saying "what?". Glaring at the fluffy thing, I watched it hop away and huffed, as I scolded myself for getting scared. Flopping back into a sitting position I awaited my rescue.

I was just getting comfortable when I heard branches cracking. "Oh come on, give me a break bunnies! You can't fool me twice!" I hollered into the dark. More crunching and then a flashlight penetrated the dark. Letting my eyes adjust, I saw Rouge standing there with a eyebrow raised in amusement. I felt my cheeks heat up. "I'll do anything for you to unhear that." I spoke. "Oh I'll hold you to it" she replied with a evil smirk. Groaning I face palmed.

As Rouge led the way back, we began talking about anything and everything. "Favorite color?" I asked. "Purple, what do you think is your best feature?" She fired back. I had to think for a moment, envisioning myself in a mirror. I had medium length red hair, with olive green eyes. I felt my nose was too long for my face, and I had a scar at the corner of my bottom lip making it slightly uneven. My face was heart shaped, with a beauty mark by my right ear. I wasn't skinny but I wasn't fat either, I just had a little meat on my bones.

Taking all this into account I told Rouge my answer, "I think it would be my eyes, everyone constantly said they looked exactly like my mamas." Smiling at Rouge with mischief I asked my question, "So when are you going to ask Knuckles out?" I wish I had a camera so I could always remember how her face looked. Gawking at me alarmed she blurted, "What?" Snickering a little I said, "I've seen the way you bicker like a old married couple, and please could you guys glance at each other more?"

Regaining her composer, Rouge glared and replied, "I do not glance at him!" Shrugging I bent down to rub my leg with a little groan, "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow." "We are almost there don't worry. Ok so", she paused for a moment as if debating to ask or not. "Where did you get the scars on your back and legs? They look like someone used to hit you or something." I froze in place, how did she? Rouge answered my unspoken question.

"After the surgery I dressed you, I haven't told anyone, and you don't have to answer..." Willing my mouth to move I tried to unscramble my brain. "That's a story for another time" I whispered. She let the subject drop and we walked on in silence. Why was I so worried about telling them? Was it because I was frightened they would leave? Or hurt me too? Had I shut myself off from the world so much, that I couldn't let anyone see the true me anymore?

I had to put on a show, shove my whole past behind me, act as if nothing ever happened. When all I really wanted to do was find the nearest shoulder to cry on. I had learned to hold my emotions back and never let people in after all that happened. Was I destined to be unhappy, or could I learn to open up again? I was brought out of my musings when Rouge told me we were back. Looking at the big plane I spoke, "Thanks for your help Rouge."

With a slight frown she said your welcome and went off to find Knuckles. As I went into the plane I was glomped by Cream. "I'm so glad your ok Miss Jennifer!" Chuckling at her I said "Call me Jenny ok Cream?" Staring at me she let loose a huge grin, "Ok Jenny!" Patting her head I glance up and was hit by a small wave of fear. Shadow was glaring, arms folded back tense and mouth in a worried frown. "Uh oh, um hey Shadow." I spoke in a guilty tone.

"Why were you out walking alone? You know Eggman is after us, and your injured!" he immediately started to lecture me. Feeling bad I worried everyone, I apologized sincerely and promised not to do it again. He didn't seem to know what to do this. He was still mad, but could see that I was truly sorry and had no intention of doing it again. "Well I'm glad you are fine" he said then stomped away muttering. Giggling at his attitude I went to go get some sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Walls tumble down

Authors note, I don't own Sonic or Sega. Leave a review if you have time, Now on with the story!

Jennifer's pov

 _I was running. Why was I running? I couldn't remember what I was doing, why was I afraid? My whole body was on edge, I could feel the goose bumps on my arms. Looking around wildly I tried to find the source of my fear. I took in my surroundings, I was in a dark ally. I had no recollection of this place. I slowed to a stop confused. A chilling laugh came from behind me. I spun around as a dark form peeled itself from the shadows. I backed away in horror as it slowly turned to me. "Where oh where has my Jennifer gone?" a dark taunting voice whispered. My mind screamed to flee but my muscles were locked. I stopped breathing when I saw its face. It was HIS face and then I was sprinting, feeling him give chase while laughing insanely. I wasn't fast enough, soon I felt his hand grab me. "Caught you, caught you" he said in a sing song voice pulling me to him. "NO!" I screamed_.

I jerked awake with a weird gurgle, only realizing later I was choking on my tears. I was shivering forcing my body to take the deep breaths it needed. That dream was so vivid, I hadn't had one so realistic for a while. I stumbled out of the bed and switched on the light. Now that the darkness was gone, I dug through my suitcase looking for my anxiety medicine. Jamming two in my mouth I swallowed them dry. Leaning against my bed I wiped away the tears. I felt a ball of fur hop on my lap. Yawning Spunky looked up at me as if to say, "Why did you wake me?" A knock on the door startled me. Glancing at the clock I saw it was four thirty. I felt guilt, and slight fear fill me.

I had woken someone up. What was I going to say? Pulling myself together I pushed Spunky from my lap, and answered the door. I was greeted with red crimson eyes. "Oh, Shadow I'm sorry if I woke you I just..." hesitating, embarrassment flowed through me as I debated if I should tell him about the nightmare. "I heard you groaning and crying is everything ok?" he questioned me. "Um I just had a nightmare." I whispered. "Oh, do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. My walls came up and I quickly said "No, I'm fine" with a forced smile. Narrowing his eyes he said, "I've played the I'm fine, even though I'm not card many times myself. You don't have to be ashamed or afraid. But until your ready to trust me I'll take your word for it", with a crooked smirk he turned to leave. Watching him walk away I felt my walls crack. I wanted, no I needed a friend. And I couldn't believe they had wormed their way in my heart so fast. They had trusted me with so much, why not give them the same?

"Wait!" I called he tuned back slowly. Raising a eyebrow at me, he waited for a moment while I squirmed under his gaze. "I...I do want to talk about it." I said quietly. Nodding at me he walked back and came in the room I was staying in. Closing the door I sighed as I didn't know where to begin. His eyes swooped over the slightly messy room and Spunky who went back to sleep on the edge of the bed, before stopping on me. I tugged on my long sleeved pajama top, anxiously struggling for words. "Ok um, you know how I told you I have some..." Trailing off I looked for the right word. "Problems" I decided, "But I never told you what exactly caused them?" I asked him.

Cocking his head he nodded at me. I slumped on my bed, "I used to have a boyfriend, Jared, my first and only actually. I was only seventeen when I met him, He was twenty one. Everyone warned me", I smiled bitterly now, "but I pushed them all away saying I was in love. I didn't notice the little changes, he became more possessive and sometimes ordered me to do things. I thought he was doing it because he loved me so much. Turns out he just didn't like others playing with his toys." I laughed sarcastically. A hand gently touched my shoulder, and I saw Shadow had pity and sorrow in his eyes. "What happened?" he questioned quietly.

"He began leaving for days at a time, when he was there he would only yell at me. Then after a few weeks it got worse, he started to hit me whenever he got mad. I tried to leave him screaming I was done." Tears I had been holding back spilled silently over my cheeks. My voice wavering I continued, "I ended up in the hospital for a month. He threatened my family so I kept my mouth shut and said I fell down our stairs. Not long after he came home late very flustered. He had robbed a bank, killed five people.

The police had followed him and in his rage he blamed me." I shivered as I remembered, forcing myself to continue. "I nearly died that night, and Jared earned a life sentence. And almost every night since, I dream about him." I put my hands over my face crying silently. Arms wrapped hesitantly around me and Shadow mumbled assurances. I returned his hug, glad that I had finally told someone and the weight of it had gone. I had crossed another milestone. I had friends, and I wouldn't hold myself back anymore. I would embrace it all, even if they had to leave soon. I would cherish every moment. I smiled against his shoulder, and my walls tumbled down.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

I must have fallen back asleep, because I awoke to a empty room. Getting up happiness swallowed me whole, and I got ready for the day humming with a grin. Going outside I noticed everyone was gathered around Tails. Walking over I saw Rouge leaning on a tree with a frown. Sliding next to her I asked, "What's going on?" With a scowl Rouge glanced at me. "They found where the next emerald is, and they are deciding who goes." Figuring out what her problem was I snickered, "You don't get to go do you?"

She stomped her foot and growled, "I'm more qualified then that pink pop princess!" Full out laughing now I patted her arm, "Of course, course you are Rouge. So who's going, and where?" A voice spoke up behind me making me jump. "Sonic, Amy, Tails and you, although Shadow and Cream aren't too happy seeing as your still recovering." I looked back to see Knuckles.

Confused I asked, "Why me?" Knuckles sighed, "We need your car, and also you can walk around without suspicion." A smile crept over my face, "I'll be glad to help in any way." Knuckles smirked, "Good, now go get ready they want to leave immediately." Rushing to my room, I packed the essentials, a extra pair of clothes, toiletries, my meds, and my cell and wallet. My eyes landed on my pistol at the bottom of my suitcase. I slowly grabbed it, "Just in case" I mumbled. A knocking interrupted my thoughts.

Shoving the pistol in my pack, I hurled it on my shoulders, and opened the door. "I'm ready, I'm ready" I said. "Oh are you now?" a deep voice spoke. Looking to see Shadow, I chuckled. "Sorry I thought you were Sonic coming to rush me." Raising a brow Shadow looked at me in worry, "I don't think you should go. You're not completely healed yet." Giving a smirk, I waved his worries away. "I'm fine Shadow. I'll just be driving and walking, trust me, I want to help."

Sonic came up then, "You ready Jen?" "Yes Ill be there in a second" I told him. Shadow's eyes narrowed, "Do you have your gun?" he questioned. "Yes, and Shadow can I ask a favor?" He nodded at me. "Will you take care of Spunky while I'm gone?" His eyes widened, "You would trust me with her?" I smiled at him, "You've haven't given me a reason not to." I almost missed the smile he gave me in my rush, waving good bye, I went to meet the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Authors note, Here's another chapter for you all! Leave a review if you have time, I love hearing your input. I don't own Sonic or Sega, now on with the story!

Jennifer's pov

Gritting my teeth I gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles were white. Right from the start this trip had been a disaster. First Amy had wanted to sit next to Sonic, when he refused her she threw a fit. Screaming, "why not?" and "pleasssse!" finally for the price of fifty chili dogs Amy got her wish. Things were looking up...NOT! About ten minutes later Amy's constant chatter about, "Oh Sonic you look handsome today!". Or her many attempts to hug him to death, was seriously making the rest of us very uncomfortable. Sonic was very nice about it, politely answering her questions, and gently prying her off him when a smothering hug became unbearable. But after about three hours of this, full blow irritation was on his face.

You would think Amy would take a hint when his answers got more and more short, and he was slightly clenching his fists. I could feel my anxiety rising with the tension in the car. I had tried to make small talk with Tails, but Amy would always interrupt with her loud voice. When we stopped to eat it was a welcome distraction, as everyone was to busy eating to talk. As we were getting close to our destination though, Sonic exploded. "AMY, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" then with a frustrated huff he asked Tails to switch seats with him. With a glance of unease to Tails, I came to a stop and they switched seats. No more was said and a awkward silence filled the car, the only sound was Amy slightly sniffling.

When Tails told me to pull over I couldn't be more glad. We had stopped at a old looking Mexican restaurant. "What? is the emerald in a enchilada?" I joked. The tension fading a little Tails laughed. "No, it looks like its about three or four miles in that forest behind it." Getting out I grumbled "Man I did not sign up for this training program." We began our trek in the woods with Tails and Sonic leading, and me and Amy in the back. Sonic and Tails were laughing ahead of us, but me and Amy were walking in silence. Amy kept looking sadly at Sonic or stared at her feet. "You really like him don't you?" I questioned her.

Looking up at me her eyes shined with tears, "Why does he hate me so much? I try to show him I like him, but he always shoves me away!" she choked on a sob. I patted her back in sympathy, "Well maybe you sometimes come on a little strong." I suggested. "What do you mean?" she retorted. She grabbed my arm "Can you help me? I'll do anything!". Suddenly I felt like I had gotten myself in to deep. "Um well, first guys like a girl that they have to work for. So act like your not interested." She glared at me confused, "But I am!" she protested. I winked at her, "I know that and you know that, but Sonic won't. And if you do this that means no hugs, no talking to him and no staring." She looked at me in suspicion "Do you really think it will work?" I shrugged, "You haven't got anything to lose right?" "Ok, I'll try" she said.

{ Time skip }

I slumped on the dirty ground gasping. "Can't ...go...any...farther." I wheezed. My three companions glanced at me amused, "Come on, Jenny its only been five miles" Sonic laughed. "The last two were uphill!" I replied as Amy helped me up. "Well you won't have to do much more Jen, Tails spoke amused. We just have to search the surrounding area for the emerald!" After agreeing to meet back in a hour, We spread out to search. I was looking around a small pond, when I saw something shimmer in the water. Deciding to take a closer look I bent over the edge. It looked like... Then the ground crumbled under my feet and I fell in. Sputtering to the surface, I hacked up a mouth full of water I had swallowed in my surprise. Looking around myself in the four feet of water I saw what had made the shimmer.

3rd person pov

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING! A SODA CAN? I FELL IN A POND FOR TRASH!?

Sonics head jerked up at the shouts that echoed through the forest. Laughing heartily he continued his search, "Hello, what's this?" Sonic stooped down and picked up a piece of metal. Frowning he turned it over and growled. "If found return to Eggman" he read on the back. Sonic began to hear something crashing through the brush. Ducking under a bush Sonic waited. The thing zoomed by in a flash of blue, not noticing him. Looking back Sonic had a horror struck expression, "Metal" he whispered, before chasing after it.

Jennifer's pov

Stepping out of the cold water, I twisted my hair to rid most of the liquid. Sighing I continued my hunt for the gem, my shoes sloshing with each step. Wringing my t shirt out, I froze when I heard Amy scream. She sounded close, and I heard crashing footsteps coming towards me. Looking in the sounds direction, Amy crashed through a yellow emerald in her hands. Smiling widely I opened my mouth to congratulate her, untill I saw she was still running and had fear on her face. Tossing the gem to me, she whipped out her hammer and turned around. "A..Amy?" I stuttered confused. She paid me no attention, concentrating on the woods. Suddenly a blur flew out and Amy swung, hitting the unsuspecting person.

I watched with a horrible fascination as the person collided with a tree, making a chilling crunch. But then I saw it wasn't a human at all, it was that robot that kidnapped me! Suddenly Amy had grabbed my arm and was sprinting. I stumbled after her, now knowing what kind of danger we were in. We barely went ten feet before something slammed into us. Tightly holding on to the emerald, I slammed face first in the dirt. Groaning I reached to touch my cheek, wincing as my fingers came back wet with blood. Turning around I saw Amy desperately trying to hold her own against the machine. "Run, Jennifer!" she yelled. I stubberly stood there wanting to help, but if i used my gun I might hit Amy.

Turning, I shoved the jewel in my little backpack. Rushing away I sped into the woods, not looking back. Only a few moments later Amy's grunts died, and silence washed over the forest. Gasping for breath I stopped and looked around. I didn't know which way to go, we went up hill right? So I needed to go south down this slope. Sprinting in the right direction, (I hoped ) I heard a howl in the distance. My stomach dropped as I heard Tails screaming Amy's name. Where was Sonic? Unless...that robot defeated him too. I shook away the thought I needed to focus! I couldnt outrun this thing, and it would find me easily with this emerald. Tails told me their power was easy to track. I gasped aloud, my cell phone! Flipping it open I called my home phone, we needed Shadow, he could help us. He could do that warp thing and be here in just a second!

"Hello?" a girly voice answered. "Rouge I need to speak to Shadow now!" I rushed. "Jennifer? What is going on?" she asked with worry. I suddenly heard something coming towards me, fast. "Rouge hurry!" I yelled. Not two seconds later I heard a deep voice say, "Jennifer?" "Shadow that robot thing found us! He might have killed Sonic and Amy, and now he's coming for me!" "Hide now!" he demanded. "It won't matter, I have the!..." I was cut off when I went flying my side exploding in agony. I let out a yelp smacking on the ground and rolling a few feet. Snatching my gun from my bag I barely had it out, when the robot was upon me. The Sonic imposter gripped my arm and flung me into a tree. I felt something crack inside me and I screamed.

Crumbling to the ground I choked and spat out something. To my horror I saw it was blood. Breathing irregular I saw the machine advancing. My hands shaking, I raised the gun and shot at my enemie. My bullets bounced off making little dents in its armor, but otherwise doing no damage. I glared at it when it began to speak. "Give me the emerald and I will let you live." "Never, you rusty pile of bolts" I hissed. "Very well!" the machine rushed to me. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow, but it never came. Opening my eyes I saw that something had blocked the robots attack. "Shadow!", I gasped. Glancing at me his eyes narrowed in rage. Shoving the bot away, I watched as the battle began.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Authors note, I don't own Sonic or Sega. Leave a review if you have time, Now on with the story!

Jennifer's pov

Shadow was giving it his all. He pounced on the robot throwing a right hook. The thing dodged and grabbed Shadows wrist, swinging him into the air. Flipping he landed on his feet gracefully before shouting "Chaos spear!". A flash of green light shaped in a arrow, appeared in his hands. Throwing it at, (what was he called? Metal?) Metal, he turned to me for a second and mouthed, run. Shadow then rushed Metal and got him in a headlock before tossing him in the woods out of my sight. With one glace of worry to me, Shadow rushed to continue the fight. Getting up I was alerted to the fact that I was wheezing, and every breath felt like fire. I spat out a little more blood, but it was significantly less then last time.

Cradling my ribs, I knew I had broken some. Jogging off, I tried to push myself faster. But a slow jog was almost unbearable, and I was gasping after only a few minutes. I headed back to where I left Amy. After about ten minutes, I was at the small pond and I saw Tails holding something facing away from me. "Tails" I croaked. Jumping up Tails jerked around his eyes wide with fright. Rushing over Tails bombarded me with questions. "What's going on? What happened to you and Amy? Where's Sonic?" Collapsing to my knees I gasped for air as a sharp pain hit my chest. "Jennifer!" Tails cried. I must have been worse then I thought, because I coughed uncontrollably blood flying from my lips. Tails reached out, grabbing my hair to keep it out of my face. Struggling to breath, I choked on my own saliva and blood.

Tails seeing my struggle, lay me down on the grass propping my head on his pack. The coughing fit faded and I was able to sort-of breath. A explosion shook the earth, followed by very close shouts. "Tails, Metal found us, Shadows out there fighting him. But you have to get the emerald out of here!" Looking at me in shock Tails shook his head furiously. "You and Amy might die!" he cried. Looking to Amy I saw she was bleeding from her head, and her leg was twisted in a unnatural way. I forced myself to stand, stumbling a bit and hissing I managed to stay on two feet. Tails looked at me in disbelief. Scrambling up he tried to lay me back down. "Tails this is serious! Amy's unconscious, I can still stand. I've been through worse I'll be ok besides, you have to get the emerald in a safe place!" I shouted. Tears in his eyes Tails looked from Amy to me. "Ok" he whispered. Then he gave me a hug, and I couldn't help the groan of pain. Handing him the emerald, I told him I would try to find Sonic. "I'll come back for you" he vowed. Sqeezing his arm I gave a half smile, and turned to go find Sonic.

I slumped to my knees with a moan. Grabbing my chest, I whimpered as a sharp throb racked through my body. It had been about ten minutes since I parted with Tails, and still no sign of Sonic. I looked around my surrounding area, looking for anything that might give me a clue, as to where Sonic was. A tree, more trees, rocks, a blue rock, a squirrel... Wait blue rock? I stumbled to my companion. I looked him over and found some bruises, and his face was seriously beat up. Nudging him I hoped he would wake up. He jerked and let out a noise. Poking him some more, I tried to look at his head wondering if he had a concussion.

This time he moaned and let out a snore. My eyes widened, "Are you sleeping?" I yelled incredulously. This jerked him awake and he suddenly sat upright, "THATS MY CHILI DOG TAILS!" he hollered. I gawked at him, looking around his eyes focused on me. "Jennifer, Metal Sonic came, and where's Amy, and Tails!?" he spoke in a frenzy of words. Then he took a better look at me and gasped, "Did I dream you got better? Was all that a dream?! How did I get in the forest then?" he looked around him with a new fascination. "Am I still dreaming?" he questioned confused. Finally losing my patience I smacked Sonics arm. "It wasn't a dream! We are in danger, Tails took Amy and the emerald somewhere safe, Shadows fighting that robot, and I'm hurt again!" I shouted.

Wincing as my ribs told me they did not like the shouting, I said, "You guys really need to teach me how to fight or something." Sonic looked guilty, "I'm sorry Jen, I'll get you to Tails he'll fix you right up, you'll be fine." Giving me a half smile Sonic stood and picked me up bridal style very gently. Then with a whoosh he was off. The thrill was amazing. I watched the world blur into pretty colors as the wind whipped my face. If I wasn't in so much pain and worried for Shadow. I might have laughed at the sheer exhilaration of it. After a couple of minutes Sonic began panting a little. I asked him if he was more injured then he let on. But he shrugged my inquiries off saying he was fine. A few seconds later we came to a stop, and I saw we were back at the car. Sonic set me inside and looked back at the forest worried. "I was hoping Tails would be here, what am I going to do?" he mumbled to himself.

Turning to me he looked me up and down. "What um, hurts?" he asked. I had closed my eyes and was breathing in and out feelng a burning pain each time. "I'm pretty sure I broke my ribs." I said bluntly, looking at him. "Oh man, well uh, can I, uh lift your shirt and look?" he asked while looking extremely uncomfortable. Not thinking I raised myself up leaning slightly against the wheel and gave my ok. With my eyes closed agian I braced myself for any pain. Gently I felt my shirt lift up and then silence. "Is it that bad?" I whispered. Sonic inhaled sharply and asked in a stern voice, " Jenny, did Eggman hurt you when you were his prisoner?" Confused I thought for a moment, I hadn't really told them what happened when I was kidnapped. And I was horrified to think that evil doctor looked through, or still had my memories. I never told them what he did.

But anyway, unless Eggman did something while I was unconscious he didn't really harm me. I didn't understand why Sonic would ask me that. Then it hit me, the scars. I felt the familiar fear rush through my viens, then I remembered how they trusted me, and what good friends they have proven themselves to be. I covered my face with my arms and sighed. Forcing the words through clenched teeth, I said "No, those, those happened a long time ago." Chancing a look at Sonic i saw he had curiosity, pity, and sorrow in emerald eyes. "How did, um" Sonic started. "I got into a bad relationship, he messed me up pretty bad, physically and mentally. He's in prison now." I spoke quick with no emotion. I was getting better at admitting my past and opening myself back up to people. But it still was nerve wracking, and difficult. "Do the others know?" He asked.

Suddenly a deep voice called out, "Know what?" Me and Sonic jumped and looked at the speaker. My heart dropped, it was Shadow. _No! I can't tell him yet! He really will think I'm just some broken doll. He will leave just like everyone else!_ My mind frantically screamed at me. I was frozen, my heart told me to trust him and tell him, my mind said NO. Shadow came closer, thinly veiled concern on his features. "Jen? What don't the others know?" he asked quietly. My thoughts stopped, he had called me Jen. He had let me in, he trusted me. I was his friend, and it was time for the secrets to stop. That simple sentence made my decision. "Sonic go find Tails." I said. "You going to be alright?" he replied. Shadow narrowed his eyes, "I've got her."

I gave Sonic a nod that I would be fine and glanced at Shadow. Sonic zoomed away to find the others. After a moment Shadow looked at me with questions in his eyes. Gritting my teeth I spoke, "I think I broke some ribs, and I need to show you something." He was at my side in a instant hand outstretched. Eyes flickering to me he opened his mouth,"May I?". Nodding my consent I gasped when his fingers probed the area. I peeked at him and saw that he was staring at me. "Sorry" he muttered. I was confused, why hadn't he said anything yet? I gazed down and saw the reason why. He had lifted my shirt from the front and only as far as my lower ribs. While Sonic lifted it from the back, and to almost the top of my ribs. Looking at my skin I saw huge purple blotches blooming on my left side. Lifting my hand I gently touched my injury, I hissed at the throb my fingers brought.

Shadow grabbed my hand from it and pushed it away. "You have two broken and I'm willing to bet more are bruised or cracked." he told me. Then he asked, "What did you want to show me?" Without saying anything I stared ahead with a grimace. Then with a wince I slowly lifted the corner of my top, revealing to him my last secret. His reaction was different then Sonics, just as I knew it would be. His feather light touch brushed across my back, lightly grazing my numerous scars. Shivering I felt ice crawl up my spine at the memories. I waited for him to fit the pieces together. "These are from when he hurt you." Even though it wasn't a question I nodded. "You didn't have to show me this, why did you?" he inquired.

I hadn't expected this, why did I show him? I mean yes it was a secret from my past, but was it really relevant? I came to my conclusion after pondering it for a moment. "Because there shouldn't be secrets between friend's. And if I'm going to open my self up and put all this behind me, I want to open myself completely." Shadow looked astonished "But why me?" he whispered. "Because you understand." I replied. He gave me a grin and grabbed my waist pulling me into his arms. "Lets get you back to the others, when Sonic returns Tails will tape up those ribs. Then we will go back to your home." Looking down at me he gave me Another grin, "And when you get well, your going to learn how to fight." I glanced at him, "Really?" I asked excited. Shadow gave me a firm nod then lifted the emerald Amy had found. My stomach dropped as I remembered it was the fifth one. Trying to shake it off, I prepared myself for the stomach twisting sensation of the warp.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Three Months Later.

Authors note, I'm sorry for the wait, I have had SERIOUS writers block! A big thank you to all the people who reviewed and followed! Leave a review if you have time, I don't own Sonic or Sega. Now on with the story!

Jennifer's pov

Panting I circled around and swung with my right. My fist connected and I wasted a precious moment to let out a smug grin before I fell flat on my back gasping. Shadow towered over me rubbing his jaw, "Your getting better, but you need to work on your defense and dodging." Sighing I grinned at him and heaved myself up. Excited I glanced at him, "Did I hit you hard?" Throwing a grimace my way Shadow muttered, "Sonic was right for once, you have a good right hook." I smiled wide, glad of my improvement. "I think that's enough for today, Knuckles will give you your next lesson tomorrow" Shadow said. I frowned, "Knuckles is too competitive, last time he taught me I ended up black and blue." Shadow rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Your the one who broke his nose first." I lightly shoved him as we walked back in the house, "Hey! He came at me screaming, "Show me what you got girly!" I said in a poor imitation of Knuckles voice.

Shadow gave a snort, "Well unless you want Amy or Cream as your tutor, your out of luck until I get back." I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm going to shower, make sure Sonic doesn't destroy my kitchen will you?" Shadow gave a almost worried glance at where Sonic was attempting to make chili dogs. "Why did you let him cook anyway?" he asked. "Climbing the stairs I said, "I got sick of making them for him after the twenty-seventh time he asked me." Grumbling Shadow cautiously edged into the kitchen. Gathering my clean clothes and waiting for the water to warm, I let my thoughts wander.

My fingers brushed across my ribs where a small scar remained. When we all got back almost three months ago Tails tried to fix my ribs. But one had slightly splintered, and two small shards had worked their way from my skin. Hopping in, I breathed in steam from the water as my thoughts moved on to tomorrow. Shadow, Sonic, Rouge and Tails were going to look for the next to last emerald. They had made many trips like this looking for it. This time they were going away for a week, to see if they could find a signal anywhere. Rinsing my hair, I thought about how Shadow encouraged me when I was scared to tell everyone my past. I had sat everyone down and told them my story, (Not detailed like when I told Shadow.) but enough for them to understand.

I seemed to have gotten closer to Knuckles anyway after telling. He was like a big brother figure to me now. Grabbing the conditioner, I rubbed it into my scalp. Then there was Amy and Sonic. Sonic seemed very surprised when Amy stopped invading his personal space, and basically ignoring him. I noticed he was attempting to spend more time with her. And just yesterday I saw him sheepishly give her a daisy he plucked from my garden. Getting out I looked at the time, I would have to hurry or I would be late. As I got dressed in my uniform, I pondered if I should bring my lunch or get something at the shop. Deciding on making a lunch, I quickly assembled a sandwich and drink. "Bye guys I'll be home before six!" I called behind my shoulder as I rushed out the door. Climbing in my car I drove to work.

I leaned against the counter massaging my temples, hopelessly trying to make my headache disappear. A hand fell on my shoulder, "Hey you ok?" turning I gave a half hearted smile, "Just a bit of a headache." Sarah gave me a lopsided grin, "I have some aspirin if you want?", shaking my head I refused. I'm just not feeling well today. I don't know what it is, I just feel like something bad is going to happen." The bell above our door chimed as a family arrived. Glancing at me with sympathy Sarah ordered, "You stay here I've got this one." I grinned greatfully at her, "Your the best." As Sarah went to help the customers I glanced at one of the TV's in the shop. A nice middle-aged lady was on screen talking about a crazy scientist who bombed the city's prison.

Frowning I grabbed the remote to turn it up. "One of the officers here told us a man in a unidentified flying craft, shot several missiles at the prison here completely destroying the west wall. Claming to be Dr. Robotnik, he made many threats about taking over the world. And even overthrowing the President before deploying the bombs. He escaped before the police force could make a arrest. We advise you to stay inside and be cautious, as over two hundred prisoners have escaped. We have posted the list of names and photos of those who are at large on many social sites, and we are going to go through the list here right now."

My blood had run cold, and I silently begged his name to not be on that list. "Arthur Carvet, Devon Hever, Francis Martine, Jared Morean, Johnson Nike." The list went on but I was beyond hearing. Jared was out. Eggman blew up the prison and now he was out. Why would he do that? What was the point? Jared was out! What was I going to do? What was I going to tell Shadow and the others? JARED WAS OUT! I felt dizzy, swaying a bit I grabbed Sarah. "Whoa, you look pale as a ghost!" she placed her palm on my forehead. "No fever, do you need to take off the rest of the day?" Nodding numbly I gathered my keys, purse and jacket, waving goodbye and getting in my car. Driving home I was on edge, sending paranoid glances out my window.

Arriving home I unlocked the door and tossed my stuff on the floor. Walking up the stairs I vaguely heard someone calling my name. Ignoring it I walked to my bedroom and shut and locked the door. Leaning against the door I slid to the ground, before wrapping my arms around my knees and hiding my face in my arms. My thoughts in a whirl, I didn't know what to think or feel. I closed myself off from everything and just focused on deep breaths. Not long after there was a knock at my door, And I could hear Amy's voice asking what was wrong and what happened. I ignored her, I was in shock. Then little Cream was next, I heard her sweet voice trying to persuade me out with Ice cream. I didn't come out, I was to busy sobbing. Half a hour later Sonic came, awkwardly asking what was wrong. I didn't answer. They left me alone after that and I stewed in my fear and anger.

I was angry at Eggman for doing this, I was also furious at myself. That I was still so afraid of what this man might do to me and my new friends. Eventually I pulled myself up and dried my tears. I wouldn't be a scared little girl anymore. Shadow had taught me how to protect my self. And I had him and the rest who I know would protect me, now it was time to step up and protect them. I couldn't let the others get hurt because of him, I would not allow it. A knock woke me from my deep thoughts. "Jen? Are you alright?" I sighed, opening the door I saw a pair of ruby eyes. Somehow seeing him give me such a look a worry I burst into tears again. Shadow now looked a little panicked. Grasping at him I pulled him into a hug, sobbing on his shoulder. He tensed up before relaxing and pulling me closer, "What is the matter?" he asked.

Pulling myself together after a moment, I pushed away from his arms and wiped my eyes. "He's escaped Shadow, and its all Eggman's fault." I muttered. "Wait who? Who's escaped?" he replied. "Jared, Shadow Eggman bombed the prison and he escaped." I explained. "Why would Eggman attack a prison of all things?" Shadow pondered. Something clicked in my brain, when Eggman took my memories he would have known about Jared. Was it just a coincidence? Did Eggman break Jared out on purpose? Did his master plan to take over the world include me? No, no way would that even be possible. Eggman wouldn't bust out my ex on purpose, it didn't even make sense. Shoving that ridiculous thought away I spoke, "Shadow he's going to eventually come for me, he hates me. He thinks I'm the reason he got caught." Shadow stroked my hands that gripped his own. "He won't lay a finger on you" Shadow hissed, fire dancing in his eyes. "We will figure it out don't worry. If he's smart he will just keep away from you." I smiled happily, "Thanks Shadow." Pulling me downstairs to tell the others, I couldn't shake the feeling that our troubles had only begun.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The struggles begin

Authors note, Hey guys, Thank you for the support on this story and hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Sonic or Sega. Now on with the story!

Jennifer's pov

Two weeks. Two weeks of paranoia and worry about when Eggman was going to make his next move. And when or if Jared was going to strike. Shadow had become my bodyguard and made sure I was never alone at all times possible. I was very grateful he was doing this as it made me feel safe. We had no luck finding anymore emeralds, and we were worried that Eggman had nabbed the last two. Needless to say everyone was on edge and the tension was thick. I was laying in my bed waiting, silently stroking Spunky. A light knock broke the silence and I softly called my visitor in.

Closing the door behind them, I heard footsteps walk to the bed and sit on the edge. I sighed, glancing over my book to meet a pair of ruby eyes. I reached over and tentively gripped his hand, he tensed a bit but allowed it. "Nightmares?" I inquired. Nodding Shadow peeked at my book, "What are you reading tonight?" he asked. Glancing down at the words I mumbled, "Drowning Ruth." Giving me a nod he went to one of my shelves and selected the book he had been reading the night before, "Odd Thomas by Dean Koontz". Before sitting in the beanbag chair in the corner. After the night I had sobbed in his arms, my nightmares had come back with a vengeance.

Shadow heard me crying and comforted me. He told me he had night terrors too and told me about his past with Maria. He told me Maria was his first and best friend. And about how he was created in a lab by Maria's grandfather who was actually Eggman's great great Grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. He was created in space, on a ship called, The Space Colony Ark. That came as a bit of a shock, Shadow was a lab made hedgehog created by our enemy's ancestor in space? After letting that sink in, Shadow proceeded to tell me that he was created to cure incurable illnesses. Specifically Maria's illness, Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome.

But it all went wrong, a government agency called G.U.N heard about Project Shadow. They thought they were creating the ultimate weapon and they went to destroy it. It was a massacre, they killed everyone who resisted as they collected all information on the project and shut down all other experiments. Shadow tried to protect Maria dragging her to the escape pods. They almost escaped together but Maria was fatally shot. Her last wish was that he give the people on earth a chance to be happy. With the last of her strength she managed to seal Shadow in a pod and send him to safety.

In the end it didn't matter, Shadow was captured as soon as he landed. For fifty years he was imprisoned in a sleep like state, untill Eggman found him. When he awoke Shadow from his prison, he commanded Shadow to join him in destroying all who opposed him, so he could rule the world. In his hate and rage for what the humans did to Maria and all the innocents on the Ark, Shadow joined Eggman and helped him with his plans. He believed that Maria wanted him to take revenge on the humans. In the end Shadow realised his mistakes and that Maria wouldn't want him to live a life of misery and revenge.

He teamed up with Sonic and helped save the world, almost sacrificing himself to do it. He said there was more to his past, but that he would tell me at a later time. I comforted him and gave him space, he would tell me the rest when he was ready. That was the first night he stayed with me reading, both of us basking in the comfort the other gave. I usually woke up crying or panicked around three or four and I couldn't sleep after that. Shadow had started keeping me company and vice versa, It had become a nightly ritual between us. We understood each other even more now and I knew I trusted him completely.

Which surprised me because no one had had my complete trust in a very long time. Shadow made me feel safe and almost _whole_ again, and that scared me. I knew he was going to leave and where would that leave me? They were all going to leave, and I found myself dreading that day more and more. I felt myself falling in love with each of them, they were quickly breaking each and every one of my walls I had set around my heart. And I was just letting them do it. And I felt so incredibly guilty wishing for them to stay when they were not a part of this world. But I did wish and I did hope, I wanted their love and friendship. Because I was selfish and needy, and my gosh I _craved_ it.

I should have pushed them away, should have made them leave from the start. Now I was stuck, I wanted to give in to my selfish feelings and beg them to not leave me. But I would be strong and hold it back, and I would not fall back into depression. I would be strong for them, I would not make Cream feel bad or Rouge feel guilty. I wanted them to remember me in a happy light not a selfish human. I must enjoy every second, and when they left then I could cry. As I was going over this confliction for the millionth time, I suddenly felt a uncomfortable pull in my bladder that sent me jerking out of bed for the toliet.

Shadows eyes flashed to mine concerned at my rushed movements. I blushed a bit mumbling "Bathroom" and left, walking across the hall to the restroom. Shuting the door behind me I did my business before washing my hands. I splashed water on my face after before looking in the mirror. The water dripped down my skin as I took in the bags around my eyes from no sleep. My chin quivered as I thought about all the horrible things that happened this month. Tears on the verge of escaping I took rushed deep breaths to calm myself down.

The stress had taken a toll on my body, my face was pale and I had purple bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I had lost some weight as well not able to each much because my stomach was in knots. I glared at my reflection, clenching my hands and stepped out, walking back to my room for another night of no sleep. "Clunk!" I whirled at the sound wide-eyed. It had come from downstairs, slowly I walked to the steps. "Shadow?" I gulped. Walking down the steps my eyes strained to see what the shadows could be hiding. Clicking on the living room light, my vision immediately caught the source of the noise.

The front door was swung open and splintered. I stared in shock about to holler for Shadow when a gloved hand clasped over my mouth. I screamed clawing at the limb that was cutting off my airway. I struggled slamming the stranger into the wall, before stomping on his foot with my heel. He grunted (letting me know it was a man from the tone) before letting me go only to swing at me. I was to flustered to duck in time and took the hit, cupping my mouth I felt liquid on my fingertips. Whirling to face the intruder, I swung with my left and heard a satisfactory crunch as I punched his nose.

I lifted my right to attack him again and was surprised when he cought my fist, slamming his own into my stomach. I gasped as the air was knocked from my lungs and groaned as he shoved me into the wall. I shoved him off kicking him in the gut and rapidly punching him twice in the face. He went down clutching his jaw, and I took the opportunity to run upstairs screaming for Shadow. I had only climbed two steps when I felt a hand grasp my ankle. Losing my balance from the tugging, I fell and my head cracked against a step.

Black spots filled my vision and I felt dizziness consume me. The hand that tripped me was now on my leg dragging me to him. I kicked at him but he grasped my other leg, pinning me before I could do any damage. He had a sick smile on his face, before a loud snarl rang through the room. The mans eyes flitted to the top of the stairs, widening in horror. I glanced up myself and felt my fear leave. Shadow was standing with his fists clenched, jaw tight and eyes ablaze. "Let her go now, or the consequences will be dire." he hissed.

Before I could blink I was in the strangers arms, something cold and sharp pressed to my neck. "Listen here fuzzball! I don't know what you are, but I'm under orders to take this package here to my boss" The man sneered. With a leer at me he took the switchblade away from my neck to caress my cheek. "I can see why he wants her though, your a pretty lady sugar." he remarked. I almost gagged, renewing my struggles. "You will regret ever touching her!" Shadow fumed. Using his speed Shadow had snagged me from the disgusting mans arms and was now in his face.

The man blinked in confusion looking down at his hands, and then at me standing at the top of the stairs. "What the?" Shadow punched him before he could finish the sentence. It was over in seconds, the man beaten bloody was pleading for Shadow not to kill him. Pulling the man by his shirt, Shadow forced the intruder to look at him. "Who sent you?" Shadow demanded. By this time everyone else had awoken, and was watching the scene with confused or worried eyes.

"Jared! His name was Jared, he was with some crazy doctor!" The man yelled out in fright. I slumped onto the floor, Jared had sent someone to capture me. He wanted me to suffer first, wanted to have his fun before he would grant me death. I shuddered, and Rouge came up to me worriedly checking over my wounds. As I sat there watching Shadow drag the man outside to drop him off at the jail, I could only think of one thing, Jared was going to be sorry he ever met me. I could hold my own now and he was not going to get me easily, I was going to fight. And he was going to lose.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Shopping disaster

Authors note, Hey guys, enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you have time! A thanks to bikerboy for your support as well! I don't own Sonic or Sega, Now lets get on with the story!

Jennifer's pov

I stepped inside the house yawning. It had been a long day at the shop, I spilt a milkshake on myself and had a customer yell at me for giving him the wrong order. All in all I was fighting a splitting headache, and was not looking forward to my training session with Shadow. Looking down at my soiled uniform I sighed, "I hope strawberry milkshake doesn't stain." A gasp startled me, looking up I saw Rouge look down at my clothes in barely contained horror. "Ugh! Your adorable outfit!" she pointed at the stain. "Quick hurry and take it off, I'll soak it for you." I smiled at her concern, "Thanks Rouge, I will leave it out side my bathroom ok?"

Nodding at me she wandered back into the living room. Before I could take another step, Sonic came rushing in. "Oh thank goodness your home!" he exclaimed. I raised a eyebrow at him, "Um, thank you?" I responded. Sonic grabbed my hand and pulled me down slightly so we were eye to eye. "Something awful has happened!" his voice trembled. I now grabbed hold of his hand fear rising in me. A million horrible things that could have happened running through my head. "What, what's happened Sonic?!" I cried. He bowed his head and groaned, "All the chili and hot dogs are gone!" I snapped to my full height, rubbing my temples furiously.

"Are you kidding me Sonic? I thought something really bad happened!" Sonic didn't look guilty, "But its a tragedy!" he insisted. "Please please pleeease will you go get some more?" he begged, clasping his hands together. I looked at the time, it was past six. If I hurried I could get to the to the grocery store, that was twenty minutes away before it closed. "Ok I needed to go shopping anyway, tell Shadow that I'll have to call off the lesson for today." Sonic fist pumped with a huge grin, "Your the best Jenny!" chuckling at him I made my way upstairs to change. I chose a black pair of shorts, and a blue t shirt that said, Reading is my life. Slipping flip flops on, I grabbed my purse and rushed to the car. If I had only stayed for another moment, I would have heard Shadow calling to me that he would go with me. Then maybe things would have turned out differently...

I placed a bag of apples in the cart before getting some grapes and a pineapple. Knuckles had a passion for fruit, and I always tried to keep it in stock for him. After selecting some veggies, I strolled over to the deli to get some sandwich meats. I was just getting canned chili for Sonic when the lights flickered. Shrugging it off I continued my shopping, then the lights shut off completely. The people around me glanced around confused. A voice over the loud speaker said that they just blew a fuse, but were cut off by a scream. A struggle could be heard before all went quiet. People became panicked and started to head to the front. I just stood there stock still because I saw what had caused the problem, and it was not friendly.

Metal Sonic stood with his back to me, jerking people out of his way searching for something. With a gulp i realized what he was searching for, ducking down I ran crouched to the back. The people up front were giving shouts of protest and fear, not looking back I continued to my goal, the side exit. I had just made it when I heard someone call my name. My hand was frozen in air reaching for the door handle. "Jenny, where's my honey pie?!" my stomach turned at the voice. "Come out come out, dear! Aren't you happy about seeing your dear lost love?" his words dripped with false love and compassion. "Oh wait, I forgot you betrayed me like the worthless garbage you are." I shivered as his tone got more menacing and insane.

"Ha! Imagine my surprise when this crazy doctor blew me out of my cell offering me revenge on you! Of course how could I say no, especially when he sweetened the deal. Would you like to know what I get in return for helping him Jenny Benny?" I winced at the nickname, my mother called me that. "No answer? Well we can't have that now can we? I thought I taught you better then that." A shot rang out along with the screams of a woman. "Tsk tsk see what you made me do? Now I'll ask again. Would you like to know what I get in return?" My heart froze as I realized he was going to kill every single one of these people until I showed myself. Even if I ran off these people would die. A gun cocked and I rushed out, "Jared stop, I'm here!"

His back was to me, and he had a gun on a trembling teenager. His head turned to me with a sick smile, I flinched. Swaggering up to me he did wild hand gestures as he talked. "Well well, the quiet mouse shows her voice. Its been so long baby, you haven't changed a bit." I glared at him with all the force I could muster, trying not to tremble. He reached a hand out and with startling quickness, gripped my neck and squeezed. His eyes had turned dark with rage, "Eggman gave me free run on you, along with all the money I could ever want and..." he paused leaning closer to me. "I get to be his right hand man when he rules.

I'll admit I didn't believe him at first, thought he was a crazy old fool! But when he showed me what those emeralds could do! Man, I just had to get in on the deal!" I flinched away from him, "Your despicable" I growled. I was on the ground holding my bruised cheek a second later. "Do not speak to me with such disrespect!" He bellowed. I stood up clinching my fists, "You don't frighten me anymore." I fumed. "Oh don't worry darling, we will have plenty of time for me to put some fear in you." with a sadistic smirk he lifted his weapon and shot. I looked at my body in shock expecting blood and pain. I was surprised to see some sort of blow dart in my chest. He walked up to me, "Nighty night Jenny" My vision began to swim and I swayed falling to the ground. As my vision turned black I thought, _I'm sorry Shadow_.

When I awoke I was tied to a chair. No amount of squirming did anything. I felt panic clawing at me and began to wriggle even more. I only succeeded in making my wrists bleed. I took deep breaths and thought about Shadow and I reading together. Calming myself with this memory I slowly relaxed, and tried to think through my problem.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Transform

Authors note, Hey guys, enjoy this chapter. Leave a review if you have time! I don't own Sonic or Sega.

Jennifer's pov

I sat in the chair for what felt like forever, my mind desperately attempting to form a plan. When Jared waltzed in with two guards and a tray of food, it seemed to perfect. I began whimpering and crying, pleading for them to let me go. With a booming laugh, Jared taunted me making me beg for him to let me eat. Obeying him I begged for my dinner while he and his comrades laughed. When they untied me to let me eat, I sprung up and punched the man closest to me. Picking up the chair I smashed it across the man running up to me. Turning I roundhouse kicked the first guard who grabbed my shoulder in a attempt to restrain me.

Someone spun me around and landed a hit to my eye. Blinking away tears my adrenalin pumping, I pushed the pain away and stood to meet my last attacker, Jared. "Looks like my little mouse grew a spine!" he taunted. "But she's still just a weak sniveling nothing." With a shout of rage I began throwing punches, he dodged and blocked while tossing some jabs my way. We seemed to be locked in a deadly dance of speed and skill, nether good enough to beat the other.

I had landed several hits to his face, his nose looked broken and his right eye was severely swelled as was his cheek. I wasn't looking good myself, my lip was split and I could feel my nose bleeding. Taking a chance I rushed him, doing something Rouge had taught me. When I saw him rear his left fist back I ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. When he went down I straddled his chest and let my fists pound his face. I landed a good few hits, before one of the other guards bashed the side of my head with a piece of the broken chair. As I was shaking the dizziness off, Jared was shouting for the men to take me to the hole.

At the time I wasn't really aware of my surroundings, so when they threw me in some dark, damp, cold room. Lets just say I pitched a fit. For hours I screamed and pounded on the door, begging to be let out. I just wanted to go home, I wanted to be back with Shadow, reading together. Baking cookies with Cream, and my long talks with Rouge. Different lovely moments flowed as I thought of them. Those memories kept me sane as what felt like weeks passed by. With only the slot at the bottom of the door opening, for someone to shove a bowl of tasteless sludge that was my food and a bottle of water.

I was curled in a ball rocking myself, singing songs to amuse myself. _"She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger. And finally drank away his memory. Life is short, but this time it was bigger."_ I shoved my head between my knees as I sang my mothers favorite song. " _Than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow. Clinging to his picture for dear life."_ Tears flowed down my face, as I stared at my dark prison wall. _"We laid her next to him beneath the willow. While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby."_ Finishing the song I lay down on the floor shivering.

I wondered how Spunky was, I wondered if the others were searching for me. I wondered how the shop was and if Sarah was worried. I imagined myself there taking orders on a normal day. Nothing about my life was normal anymore, but I didn't think I wanted it to be. Every day was fun with my new animal mutant friends. Excluding all the near death experiences and mortal peril. Life was exciting and vibrant with life and joy. I wondered what would be left for me when they had to leave. Would I fall back into depression? Would my old habits creep back into my life?

Its not like I would even see them again, they would be forever gone from my life. My heart clinched at the thought. "You could go with them." a tiny voice whispered. I shook my head at the absurd idea, I wasn't even like them. I didn't even know if I would be able to go to their world. Let alone know if they wanted me to join them. My musings were interrupted by my prison flooding with light. "Jenny, sweetie you've got yourself in a bit of a bind, now haven't ya? The Doctor has a surprise for you. I know you'll love it." I glared at the twisted man, "How did I ever fall in love with scum like you?" I hissed. A chuckle was his only response, as I was hauled to my feet by Metal Sonic.

I was led away, and I only hoped that Shadow would save me before whatever Eggman had planned was complete. I was taken to a large dome like room, with large computer screens along the walls. A tall tube rested one corner of the room that looked like a large person could fit in. It had cables running from it, that connected to a platform that had a billion buttons and knobs across it. That was were Dr. Eggman was working furiously, mumbling and twisting his oversized mustache with his free hand. Metal Sonic shoved me forward, losing my balance I fell not very gracefully on my face. Pulling myself up as Jared announced our presence, the overweight man merely jerked his head in the direction of the strange tube.

As I was dragged to it I began to struggle, not knowing what was happening. But knowing whatever it was, it was not good in any way for my well being. It was to no avail as I was dumped in, and the door sealed shut behind me. Slamming my body against the glass, I screamed to be let out. Jared gave me a wink as he sat down across from me. Eggman began flipping large switches along the wall and pressing a few buttons. The tube started to hum and vibrate. My insides dropped and chills ran down my spine. "What's happening?" I demanded. With a wicked smile Eggman gave me an answer that confused me, "Your joining my team of course! You'll help me defeat those awful friends of yours!"

I looked at him in utter confusion, "I will never help you!" I exclaimed. "Oh but you will! See when you transform and become stronger. I'll just alter your memories with my new and improved Invading serum!" he shouted holding up the horrible dark blue goop I vaguely remembered. "Transform? Transform into what?" I asked. "We shall see my dear, personally I can't wait to get started! So without further adu lets get this show on the road! Ho ho ho ho!" as he laughed he slammed his fist down on a big flashing button. Then I was on my knees screaming. My body was being ripped apart, I could feel invisible forces beating my bones down and almost reshaping me. I blacked out, only to wake when I fresh wave of agony came upon me.

I writhed in agony, tears overflowing. My bones seemed to be twisting and grinding against themselves. I don't know how long the torment lasted, but it took me a while to understand that it was over. My abused nerves would keep twitching, expecting another bout of torture. My eyes were glassy with tears, and every move I made felt...weird. I faintly heard Eggmans insane laughter and Jared taunting me. What was he saying? "Wait ta go doc you did it! You turned her into a mutant animal!" I heard him shout with glee.

Wait hold up, did he say mutant animal?! I scanned my body and gave a squeal. I had tan arms and legs. My clothes were huge on me, as I seem to have shrunk several inches. And I had dark blue fur. Blue. Fur... Reaching up I felt my head, and felt freaking small pointed ears at the top. And then I noticed I had quills spilling over my shoulder like hair. My new hair had purple highlights in it and went down to just past my breast. As I looked over my brand new body with awe, I suddenly heard a loud hissing noise. Looking up fear overcame my curiosity and amazement. Blue smoke was pouring in my prison and I began to choke on it. I jumped up, unsuccessfully trying to wave it away from me. My efforts were in vain as I fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Battle royal part 1

Author's note, Thank you guys for the support and I hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you have time, I own nothing except Jennifer. Now lets get on with the plot!

Shadows pov

I leaned against a wall tuning Sonics blabber out. How could this have happened!? When Jennifer didn't come home from shopping after a few hours, I was worried. But thought that maybe she was simply running late. Perhaps she was stuck in traffic, she might have saw her friend Sarah and gotten caught up. Time passed and at midnight my thoughts had taken a much darker turn. Maybe she was stuck in a ditch somewhere, or her sick ex had captured her. Me and Sonic went out and searched for her, but with no luck.

We went to where she had taken us shopping before, when we would stay in the car. (We had to act like oversized plush dolls if anyone looked at us.) Stopping at the places called Wal-Mart, and Dollar Tree, but no sign of her appeared. Rushing back to her home the little hope I had left was crushed, when we saw she hadn't returned. Sonic rounded everyone up and sadly told them we failed. I scowled as Sonic began saying we should continue our search in the morning. Pushing myself of the wall I was leaning on, I thrust myself in the conversation.

"Are you kidding me faker? After all she has done for us your just going to sit here and do nothing!?" Sonic narrowed his eyes, "Shadow I know your upset, but we can't do anything at the moment. Its dark, and we have no leads." My hands clinched in rage, "Come morning the streets will be flooded with humans, we won't be able to go out of the house unless we are lucky! And meanwhile while we are sitting here twiddling our thumbs, Jenny is probably in Eggmans clutches!" Sonic now had a frown on his face and the others were looking between us with uncertainty. "We are staying here until we have a game plan Shadow, end of discussion." With a rush of speed I now stood towering over the stupid blue hedgehog.

"You may think you're the leader of this little group, but I don't think you understand the situation here." Poking his chest with my finger I growled, " You will not stop me from looking for Jennifer. You can do nothing if you please, but do not expect me to come running when it is you who needs help." "Shadow you need to calm down, we are all worried for Jennifer but we don't know if she even is in trouble." Rouge spoke up trying to reason with me. Without even looking at her I snarled at their sheer stupidity. I looked at them all with rage and disappointment, "I thought you all were hero's, your supposed to protect the innocent and vulnerable." They hung their heads guitily, "I'm going to find her, you all can sit here and chat about the weather." I sneered.

I began stalking out of the room, but was frozen by Cream shouting that Jennifer was on tv. Everyone sprinted to the living room where Cream had been watching cartoons. A news broadcast had replaced the cartoonish show, and a man was talking about a holdup at the corner grocery. We watched with baited breath as they showed footage from the security cameras. It showed Metal Sonic and a group of men with what seemed to be their leader waving guns around. Knuckles was the first to see her, "There in the corner!" he pointed.

She was hunched over making a beeline for a side exit. I felt relief as she made it, but my stomach dropped as a shot rang out and she froze. The leader of the group began taunting her and I realized this man was Jared. If at all possible I would have reached through the machine and ripped him apart with my bare hands. We watched as he threatened more people and Jennifer revealed herself. I lowered my head in defeat as she was taken, why couldn't she have just ran? She was so kind hearted, and it was that kindness that sealed her fate. I promised I would protect her, I let her down...

Jennifer's pov

I grimaced concentrating, all my focus was on the target twenty feet away from me. My arm streched out and straining, I groaned when nothing happened. A hand patted my shoulder, "Don't worry dear try again, you'll get it." I huffed looking at my creator with devotion. I concentrated again stretching my arm at the dummy across the room. With a grunt I finally felt a tingle that was quickly becoming familiar. I watched with joy as my arm started to glow blue with snaps of electricity. Now that I had tapped into the energy, I reached with my other hand and began swirling the static into a bolt.

After a moment I had a large lightning bolt, as it was crackling in my palm I heard clapping. Turning I saw that my father had a look of glee and was applauding my success. "Very good Jennifer!" he spoke with happiness. Smiling widely I turned back to the target. My grin turning a bit wicked I let loose my true power. A loud crack of thunder went through the room as I felt the energy flow. Laughing I began zipping about the room launching snowball sized shock balls. After I had my fun, Father called me over.

"I think your ready Jennifer." I gasped in surprise before pulling my shoulders back. "I'll make you proud Father." I said. With a grin he pulled me into a hug, then sent me off. As I was leaving the secret base, I felt exhilarated. This was the first time I had been allowed outside alone, well almost alone. Metal Sonic was joining me on the mission as I would need help. I snorted through my nose, as I thought about how my fathers right hand man pitched a fit about not going. What was his name? Jason? No, Jared yes that was it. Anyway he seemed a little to attached to me, always catching me alone in the hall, grinning like a psycho.

He seemed to want something from me. But I rebuked all his advances and he now seemed to hate me with a passion. The man made me uncomfortable and I avoided him at all costs, as I didn't want to beat up my fathers right hand man. Metal Sonic interrupted my thoughts when he announced he had found our enemies location, before zooming off at super speed. Smirking I ran after him catching up to his speed easily. Giggling I said, "Let the fun begin." Metal Sonic gave a robotic chuckle in response. Me and Metal had become fast friends after my father had created me. I was confused when I woke up to the beautiful world.

I only remembered bits and pieces nothing making much sense. As I panicked my father, Dr. Robotnik explained everything. He told me I had been a orphan, and dying when he took me in. He had been lonely for a very long time and grew to love me very much. When he found out I would soon die, he worked day and night to cure me. The result was this new form and sadly the loss of my memories. After all was done he told me that there were other creatures like me. And that he himself came from a different world. He told me about the chaos emeralds and how the others like me were evil.

They accidentally activated their power after they tried to steal them, my father tried to stop them but he was just warped here as well. They always fought him in hopes they would kill him and take the emeralds for themselves so they could rule. I was quite confused by all this, but agreed to help him defeat them, to get the chaos emeralds to go home. Sometimes I would get a flashback of some little thing, singing this song with who I belived to be my mother. A cute little dog that I was playing with. My favorite color, or fishing with someone.

I held on to these past pieces of my life replaying them over and over so I wouldn't forget again. Only I had been dreaming something for a while now, it was always the same. I would be wandering around in the dark afraid, calling out for something, or someone. Then just when i had given up, something shined through the darkness, a pair of blood red ruby eyes. Then I could see a silhouette of someone. I always felt relief and comfort but as I reached out to the person I woke up. I was shaken from my thoughts as we came upon our targets. I removed all emotion and focused on the upcoming battle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Battle Royal part 2

Authors note, Hey guys thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a review if you have time, your feedback fills me with fuzzy feelings! I own nothing except my OC, Now on with the plot!

Jennifer's pov

Metal and me slowed as we came upon our targets. "Remember the plan?" I asked. "Affermative, take the emeralds by whatever means necessary." I nodded in approval, "If by chance we are overwhelmed, we take the ones called Cream and Amy. Father said they are the weakest." Metal nodded and we prepared ourselves. Summoning some sparks in my hands, I felt the light weight of the spark balls and smirked in satisfaction. Looking up I saw Metal had his lasers ready, "Ready to rock and roll?" I questioned. Nodding at me he turned and together we burst through the tree line into the meadow where our enemies resided.

Shadows pov

I walked through the forest just outside of Montana, Rouge was next to me conversing with Sonic over the phone. We had to leave Jennifer's house after a while when the police came searching for her. Her friend Sarah had called them fearing that Jennifer had went missing when no one had heard from her for almost a week. That was over a month ago, with still no sign of her. We had searched for Eggmans base, searched everywhere it seemed. And nothing, it was like she fell off the face of the earth.

I sighed through my nose in frustration, where was that stupid emerald? I wanted to continue looking for Jennifer, but Tails had finally tracked down the last emerald. That left the one that Eggman had, I asked Tails if he could track the emerald that Eggman had. But Tails said he must have had something to block the emeralds power, and could find nothing so far. I wondered if Jennifer was ok, what if she thought we had abandoned her? My stomach sank at that. Shaking my head I tried to focus on finding this blasted jewel.

After only a few moments I saw a patch of red orange flowers, the same color as Jennifer's hair. Huffing as my thoughts kept spinning to Jennifer, I wondered just how she had broken all my walls so easily. She was like Maria in a sense, so kind and always thinking of others before herself. She was pretty for a human, inside and out. But she was unlike anyone I had ever met. Her past was a dark one, but somehow she continued on without being bitter about it. She tried to be happy for others as well as herself, she was a fighter. She had gained my respect early on when she took us in, And I felt as if I owed her.

But then we became closer and for the first time in a very long while... She somehow wormed her way into my heart. She was one of the people I truly trusted. Hot anger and shame rushed through me as I remembered how I failed her, like so many others in the past. I smirked as I glowered at the flowers, the ones who took her better not have harmed her in any way. Or I would tear them apart piece by piece. As I happily thought of the many ways I could bring pain to those that took her away, a explosion shook the ground. Glancing at Rouge she gave me a wary look before we both started towards the sound.

Jennifer's pov

We had ambushed three of them, the ones they called Knuckles, Tails and Cream. It seemed they were watching over this huge plane. With a battle cry I launched myself at the biggest threat, Knuckles. I took him by surprise knocking him to the ground with my spark balls. While he was convulsing from the electricity running through his body, I turned to see Metal had Cream in his cluches. I chuckled at our success so far, zooming up to a shell shocked Tails. Pinning his arms behind his back, I dragged him kicking and screaming to Metal, who proceeded to tie him up. And place him next to a restrained Cream. I looked back to where Knuckles was intending to tie him up.

But to my astonishment he was gone. A shout came from behind me and I was tackled to the ground sputtering. Placing my palms on Knuckles chest I sent shock waves through my arms and shot him off me. He was flung into the air and I shouted for Metal to do his thing. Using his boosters Metal Sonic flew up and drop kicked Knukles back to earth. Slamming into the ground he lay there for a moment before dragging himself up. "Stubborn fool" I growled. He was taking too much of our time, and frankly I was sick of his pathetic attempts to harm us. "Bomb him Metal!" I ordered. With hardly a glance Metal Sonic tossed a small explosive, just close enough to conk out Knuckles.

He gave a cry of surprise when it exploded and he was thrown back to the ground, this time he was unconscious. Grabbing hold of him I unceremoniously plopped him next to the others, gagging and restraining him. Clapping my hands in glee I spoke in a rush,"We are on a roll! You sense the emeralds yet?" Metal Sonic faced me, "They are somewhere inside the plane." he said in his robotic voice. Nodding I gestured to our hostages. "Gag the other two and hide them so their friends can't try and release them, I'll look for the emeralds. We run into trouble, you know the signal" I commanded. "Understood, be careful Jennifer I will return post haste." he responded. Then he turned to carry out his task. My eyes roamed over the plane with a disdainful look.

Sighing I summoned some more sparks just in case. Keeping my guard up, I slowly entered to begin my hunt for the gems. After about five minutes had passed, it became obvious I was alone. So dropping the stealth mode act I zipped about with my speed, searching every room I came across. I was getting irritated after I had combed through several rooms with no luck. Two more rooms and still nothing, my rage was building as was my impatience. Stepping into the next, I was surprised by the large glass case in the middle. And there they were, five glimmering jewels ready for the taking. Giggling a bit, I walked up to the emeralds.

I was ecstatic, Father was going to be so proud! Striding to the case I frowned as I saw it had a eight digit code to unlock. I thought for a moment before looking down at my hands joyfully. Pressing a single finger to the combo lock I let shock waves flow into the case. Crackling sharply it let out a loud beeping before exploding. The glass box then opened and I snatched my prizes, shoving them into a small satchel I had brought. Snickering I shouldered the bag turning to leave, "Too easy" I thought. Now for a quick get away, then I realized something was missing. Looking around confused I saw Metal had still not returned.

"Its been at least twenty minutes, what's keeping him?" Then I understood, we were not alone here. With a growing sense of worry, I knew I wouldn't have seen the signal since I was inside. Sparks flew from my fingers and, snarling I went to find just who was holding up my friend. Rushing outside I was alerted to the fact that the sky was filled with small flares. Muttering under my breath I booked it in the same direction. In only a moment I was hearing and seeing signs of a scuffle. Pushing myself harder I burst through the trees into a small clearing, a tiny pond in the center. When I saw what was happening, I froze in surprise.

My fathers arch nemesis Sonic was fighting, and he had help. Amy, along with the bat Rouge, were in the fray as well. And the one my father had warned was the most dangerous, Shadow the hedgehog was viciously kicking Metals head in. Rage burned every vein and I screamed in outrage. All heads swiveled to me in shock, not wasting a second I braced my self and let my powers flow. Loud thunder cracked and I pointed to my first victim. Sonic was struck down with a bolt of lightning, instantly convulsing he dropped to his knees with a cry of pain. The others seemed in awe of this new turn of events, giving me time to choose my next target.

The bat was next, she was knocked backward into a tree staying on the ground gasping in agony. Metal had now recovered enough to help out and had taken on Amy. Now turning to my last target, I was feeling the exhaustion that came with using my full power for too long. Shadow glared at me in rage and slight curiosity, but mostly unbridled rage. I drew back my full power and summoned two small bolts in each hand. He raise a brow at this getting into a fighting stance. As I studied him, I noticed his eyes and faultered. Those were the same eyes from my dreams, there was no mistaking it.

My jaw dropped a little and I pointed at him, "Have...have we met before?" I stammered. He seemed confused by this but quickly placed his features in a unreadable mask. "I've never seen you before in my life, just who are you?" he barked. Still caught up in a swirl of confusion and curiosity, my mouth moved of its own accord. "My name is Jennifer Robotnik" I mumbled. His body tensed and his eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets. "Jennifer?" he repeated, he stood still seeming to puzzle over something. "No, that's not possible!" he shouted with disbelief. Quite confused and uncomfortable with this whole situation, I decided I was done talking.

Glancing behind my shoulder I saw that Metal had taken Amy out with her own hammer, and was now fighting a already injured Sonic with it. What wasn't good was Rouge had gotten up and was joining the battle. Metal would not be lasting long two to one. Feeling the weight of the emeralds I considered what to do. But my option was picked for me when Shadow, (having enough of whatever internal debate he was going through) rushed me. Focusing on my attacker I hoped Metal would be fine. Shadow rushed to me with super speed, twirling behind me at the last second throwing a punch. I ducked and zoomed away just as fast, turning and throwing my bolts at him.

He looked so surprised that I had evaded him it was comical. I gave him a wink and giggled, "Seems as if your to slow." I mocked. He looked positively outraged, "Chaos Spear!" he screamed. A pulsing green arrow appeared in his hand, and without hesitation he threw it at me. Raising a eyebrow I quickly sidestepped, and the spear whizzed by barley missing me. I sighed, "You shouldn't have done that" He jutted out his chin another spear already in hand, "What I shouldn't have attacked you?" he spoke scornfully. "No, you shouldn't have _missed_." I replied.

He rose a brow at my statement before going wide eyed, as I threw my hands in the air sparks coming from my finger tips. Swirling them all together I made several energy balls and bolts furiously. Then with a sweep of my arm one by one in rapid succession, they whipped out to hit their target. Which unlucky for Shadow, was him. Narrowing his eyes he began a tedious dance of dodging my bullets, gracefully flipping and ducking. All the while throwing return attacks when he could. Now I was getting frustrated, it seemed I couldn't get a hit on the infuriating Hedgehog. This continued for a while, back and forth attacks until we were both panting from exhaustion.

Nether one of us was injured very bad, and I was getting desperate when I noticed Metal was getting slower and slower. Then I had a idea, Metal could use chaos control if he had a emerald. I just needed a little time, my eyes flashing with determination I raised my arms with a scream. I was doing something I had only tried once, and I hoped it would not end in disaster. Feeling more energy build inside me I felt burns start blossoming when I let sparks cover my entire body. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Metal zoom into the sky having seen what I was about to do. Gritting my teeth against the pain I let loose the energy and crackles of electricity exploded from me, hitting everything within a thirty foot radius.

Collapsing on the ground I gasped and fought the overwhelming dizzy spell, and exhaustion that threatened to consume me. Glancing up I saw everyone but Metal was down for the count. Thank gosh he saw what I was doing and had flown up to avoid my attack. He was at my side in a flash scooping me into his arms. Shadow was beginning to get up a harsh glare set upon us. Snatching a emerald out I passed it to Metal, "Time to go buddy!" I rushed. Shadows jaw slacked when he saw we had stolen the emeralds. "Get back here!" he snarled. We didn't wait around to see what he would do when he caught us. A second later I saw the world bend and twist, and then we were plopped outside my fathers base.

Still in Metals arms I held up the satchel with a proud grin "Lets go tell pops the good news!" Suddenly Metal fell foward on top of me and I was slammed face first into the snow. "Hey, what gives Metal!?" I squealed. Metals weight dissappered with a snarl and I heard him slam into something. Flipping over fear filled me when I saw who was towering over me. Shadow could have had steam coming out of his ears and I wouldn't question it, that's how mad he looked. But it seemed my fears were unnecessary, as almost instantly Fathers base opened and bots came flooding out. Shadow positioned himself to fight but suddenly collapsed. Standing behind him was Metal, a dart gun in his hand. Smiling wickedly I gave him a pat on the back, "Well done Metal! Looks like we have a extra gift to give to father." Nodding at me Metal snagged Shadows body and we walked inside the base. Or as I liked to call it home sweet home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Friend or foe?

Authors note, Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one! Leave a review if you have time, your feedback gives me butterflies! Also big shoutout to my bro, who is in Texas! Enjoy your trip! I own nothing except my OC. Now on with the plot!

Shadows pov

Slumped on the uncomfortable cot they oh so kindly gave me, my mind was a buzz with the events that had happened. There was to many possibilities, to many what if's. Such as, was the hedgehog who welded the power over sparks a trap by the doctor? Or a sick twisted version of Jennifer that he had created? Even though it seemed like it was insane, could he have turned her against us? No she would never harm us I trusted her. But even still if it was possible that he did take her memories of us, or even brain wash her. How was it at all possible for her to suddenly become a mobion like us, and have freakin superpowers? The answer? It was impossible, I couldn't believe it. Didn't _want_ to believe it, because if that was true and that strange hedgehog was Jennifer.

Then I had done so so many things wrong. I had let this happen to her, let him take who she was away. Her mind, her body was not _hers_ anymore, if she ever remembered me she would hate me. Placing my head in my hands guilt, rage and helplessness consumed me. A few years ago, heck before I even met Jenny, I wouldn't have cared let alone felt so much grief for a human. When had it all changed, when had I started loving her? My head snapped up, love? I...I..loved Jennifer? No, no no no NO! I haven't loved anyone since Maria, my first friend in my life and she was taken from me. I just never let anyone get that close. I mean yes I cared for a select few people in my life. But I never had let them get as close as Jennifer had.

And now history seemed to be repeating itself. Jennifer was my best friend, and now she was gone. Or was she? And with that my mind went round in circles, pondering the same mysteries over and over. I had started pacing when she arrived, it took me a moment to notice her I was so deep in my internal torment. To my irritation I jumped a little upon noticing her presence. She was staring, her head cocked to the side studying me. I glared not fully sure how to act, as I still didn't know exactly who she was. She apparently was in no rush to talk, content to just stare at me like I was a puzzle she was trying to work out.

Taking this chance I looked her over, taking in every detail. She was shorting then me by a few inches, and she was a dark sapphire blue with purple streaks. She was wearing a outfit composed of a black tank top paired with camo pants. Fingerless black gloves and Clunky army boots completed said outfit. Her quills reached just past her shoulders, her long bangs swept to the side covering her left eye slightly. She was pretty but didn't look like Jennifer. I searched fervently for any resemblance at all, and then I looked into her eyes. They were the same shade, that same pretty shade of olive green with just a touch of hazel.

She always said she had her mothers eyes. Other little things popped out, the scar on her bottom lip, the way her face was shaped. Could this really be Jennifer? She looked uncomfortable and had backed away a step or two turning to leave. Now that I thought it might be possible that this in fact was Jennifer, I couldn't bear for her to leave without answering some questions. "Wait!" I called reaching a hand through the bars. She turned back with curiosity written on her face but also...guilt? "I'm not supposed to be here." she whispered. Cocking a brow I wondered just how much or how little she remembered. If this was truly Jennifer I reminded myself. "Who are you?" I asked. Her eyes widened, she did not expect that.

"I already told you who I am" she replied folding her arms. "The doctor has no living kin!" I almost shouted. I was frustrated, I just wanted a clear answer. She looked taken aback, "I'm adopted, he saved me from death." she whispered. I blanched at that, she spoke as if she truly belived it. "Before, you asked if we had met, why would you ask that?" I questioned. She frowned wringing her hands, "I..I lost my memories when I, uh changed. I have dreams about my old life I think and one of them was..." she trailed off conflicted. "I Don't even know why I'm telling you this" she muttered. My heart was pounding in my chest, my hope building.

I was starting to believe this could in fact be Jennifer. I decided to test it, "Was the dream about me?" I inquired. Her eyes widened but I continued on, "Do you dream of a little dog named Spunky? Or perhaps a woman in a ice cream shop?" I paused letting what I asked sink in. All of a sudden her hands were through the bars gripping my arms, pulling me as close as possible. "How could you possibly know of what I dream? Tell me how you know me!" she hissed. My heart stopped it was true then. Eggman had done the unthinkable, the _impossible_. The guilt and loss I felt was horrid, and words spilled out of my mouth before I could even think. "It is you, oh Jenny what has he done to you?" I mumbled. "How do you know me!?" she screamed shaking me a bit.

I gripped her shoulders looking directly into her eyes, trying to will her into believing what I was about to say. "The Doctor lied, your not his adopted daughter. You fought against him with us, with me!. He is the evil one not me, he took you from us. I'm so sorry Jen I failed you." She stumbled back holding her head in what looked like pain, when loud footsteps were heard coming our way. Shaking her head I couldn't decipher what she was thinking. When she looked at me she had fire in her eyes, "Your a liar, my father spoke the truth he loves me!" she spat. The steps were almost upon us now, I had to hurry had to make one more attempt to convince her. Or at least plant a seed of doubt. "Oh really? Then ask him, ask him about your old life! Tell him of your dreams! See how he reacts, you watch and see he will betray you." I sharply said. Turning without a word she stalked away.

Jennifer's pov

I stalked through the halls to my fathers lab confused, angry, and desperate to prove Shadow wrong. But he was right, father never speaks of your past. He only told you that story when you first woke up. And what few questions you did ask him, were simply brushed off or given vague answers. And if what he said was true then my dreams, and this frustrating unexplainable need I felt to trust our prisoner made so much sense. And other things also made absolutely no sense. Like how in the bloody monkey brains did he know what I dreamed about? Why did he act like he knew me and really cared? He acted like he had found someone he held dear, I could see it in his eyes. How could someone evil fake that? There was just too many suspicions, to much doubt. But I was trying to shove it all away, my father was all I had. I wouldn't be so quick to betray him. Besides this could easily be some horrendous plot to get me to release him. Yes, that was what it was. And I was going to prove it.

Time Skip

Having calmed down some I stepped into my Fathers lab. He was giving commands to some of his robots, seemed like they were building something. Walking over I tapped his arm gaining his attention. Glancing down at me he mumbled a greeting before yelling harsh words to a bot that dropped something. "Father I need to speak with you." I said. "I'm busy right now Jennifer." Its important." I insisted. "I said not now." he replied. "Father I really must speak with you, I've been having dreams. I think they are from my past, I might be getting my memories back!" I told him excitedly. Upon hearing this Father swung around suddenly gripping my shoulders. "What were your dreams of?" he asked fiercely. I was taken aback by his tone he had never spoken this way to me.

 _"Or has he?"_ I thought. When I did not answer right away he shook me a bit. "What did you dream?" he repeated. Swallowing hard I quickly burst out, "I dreamed I was at a lake with a woman, we were singing together the others are just mixed nonsense." He relaxed and quickly released me, "Oh that sounds like nothing, I wouldn't worry about it dear." he muttered. I frowned as doubt filled me all the things Shadow was saying running through my head. _"Ask him about your old life! Tell him of your dreams! See how he reacts, you watch and see, he will betray you."_ my fathers voice broke my thoughts, "Why don't you run along Jennifer I'm very busy." Looking at him I just nodded my head and turned to go. My mind was even more plagued now, could Shadow have been right? Leaving my Fathers laboratory I decided to pay Shadow another visit.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Betrayal

Authors note, Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review if you have time. Your feedback fills me with inspiration! Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! I appreciate all the support. I own nothing except my OC. Now on with the plot!

Jennifer's pov

Frustration, anger, and complete confusion seemed to be a part of my days lately. I hadn't gone to see Shadow yet as I didn't know exactly how to confront him. I mean how's this for a topic, Hey tell me what you meant about us being best buddies, and fighting against my supposedly evil Father? Ya I don't think so. Although a lot of strange things have been occurring. Father is building something, he won't tell me what but the base has been in a uproar. Father hardly talks to me now, and when I do try to draw him into a conversation he snaps at me. It truly hurt, him being so distant. I didn't understand, and I couldn't get Shadows words out of my head.

I was questioning everything I've ever known. Well everything since I lost my memories at least. Tired of my stupid mind I decided that it was time to find some answers, awkwardness and fear be darned. Preparing a speech in my head I walked down to the prison. I was totally unprepared for what happened next. Making my way to Shadows cell I heard raised voices. I pressed myself against the wall straining my ears. "You can't do this, she will remember!" I cocked my head, was Shadow yelling about me? To my up most surprise a very familiar voice replied to Shadows outburst.

"I can and I _have_ , you see Shadow she is now loyal to me. She trusts me, she believes whatever I say, she _loves_ me. Its quite fantastic really, who would have thought she would take down the ultimate life form! She is my greatest creation yet, and you know what the best part is? It comes with you all being miserable because she betrayed you! She won't remember you, or your pesky friends. This time Shadow, this time I've won." My fathers laughter filled the hallways. I stood against that wall as my whole world collapsed. Shattered from me as I now knew I had been betrayed, tricked, bamboozled.

Tears pricked my eyes as I thought of every praise, every hug, from my father, no, Dr. Robotnik. It was all just lie after lie. There could be no more doubt, I was the one who took Shadow down. I was the "she" they were talking about. I was the one who couldn't remember anything. I heard footsteps coming my way, mind whirling I slipped behind a tower of old machines in the corner. Watching as my fath...Dr. Robotnik left. Leaving my hiding place I glanced at the doorway, then down to where Shadow was a prisoner. This felt like I was choosing two very different paths, and once I chose it would be final.I knew I had been tricked but I still tried to hold on to a little bit of false hope that it all was not true.

That I had been doing good instead of evil, that my old memories were of this place with my father. That he loved me like he said he did. That I was not just a pawn in his game. I had taken a step towards the door, when I had a flash of something. Stumbling a bit I recalled something, I let the memory replay slower, savoring every detail of my past. I was standing, standing next to a bookshelf. What was I doing? I selected a book and turned to someone, "Here Shadow I think you'll like this one, its called The Hobbit. One of my favorites actually." I spoke softly. Shadow was next to me eyeing the book, before his red orbs looked up at me.

Taking the book he gave a whispered thanks and sat down in a chair to read. I felt...happy? I snapped from the memory, so it was true. The life I had been leading for the past couple of months was false. My true place being with those I had hurt and battled with. What relationships did I have with them? Who was I to these people I didn't know. The woman from my dreams, Sarah I called her once. Were we friends, Family, or just acquaintances? What was I to Shadow? He looked at me with such care and I had hurt him, thrown him into a prison. Who was I? I stumbled down the hall to Shadow in a daze. It seemed I had got my answers, now I just had to make everything right.

Shadows pov

Eggmans words rang in my ears as he left me to my defeat. I had not seen Jennifer since I had first come here. I had lost her, I had failed. She would be the Doctors puppet, and she would never remember me. Hot anger flashed through me and I flew into a rage. Yelling I kicked my cot across the small space, then punched the wall. Grabbing the small blanket I began ripping it to shreds. After my small tantrum I fell to my knees slamming my fists to the floor. How could I get her to believe? How could I get her to trust me? My thought were interrupted, as I heard someone stumble my way.

Jennifer came around the corner, her steps uneven and her eyes slightly glazed. My heart stuttered in fear as I jumped up to grip the bars of my cage. "Jenny, what is it? What did he do?!" I roared. She looked at me eyes glassy with tears, and then with her hands shaking she reached out. She looked at me with pleading eyes, "I'm sorry, so so sorry." she whispered. I stopped breathing, I actually think my heart stopped too. Reaching I grasped her hands, "You remember?" I breathed. "Only one thing, I remember reading with you. And I heard everything that my Father, I mean said to you. Everything he told me was a lie." she muttered.

A single tear ran down her cheek as she sniffled. Without thinking I released her hands, and brushed away her tears just barely caressing her cheek. Realizing what I was doing I snatched my hands away my face heating up. _What are you doing? Are you insane?_ My brain screamed. She gave me a watery smile, "I want to help you, we can get out of here together!" I narrowed my eyes, "No not yet, the Doctor has no suspicions, we have a advantage." I said gripping her hands once more. "I need you to find out what his plan is, we have to stop him Jenny. And when we do escape we have to take the emeralds." I explained.

She pulled away tugging on her shirt, "Why do you want the emeralds?" she hissed. Startled I explained that we needed them to get back to our home. It was then I remembered what it would mean when we achieved that goal. We would leave, never to see Jennifer again. But it was different now was it not? She was a mobian now, she could come with us she wouldn't be able to stay here alone. But would she want to come? I was pulled from my musings when Jennifer began speaking. "I've got a plan Shadow, we are going to take back everything Dr. Robotnik took from us. Everything he took from me!" she snarled. I smirked as I regarded her determination, I had gotten her back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 New friend lost old friends found.

Authors note, Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! As you know I own nothing except my OC and leave a review if you have time! Your feedback fills me with determination! Also I would like to answer Guest893's question. Jennifer doesn't have chaos powers or control over chaos energy, therefore she can't go super. She can control and create lightning and sparks. Along with creating small storms at will, and a few other things such as her speed. But don't worry, I have some stuff planned that I hope you guys find interesting! Now on with the plot!

Jennifer's pov

You know the saying, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Well when you have to hold in all that fury, and be nice to the person you now hate. Lets just say it was very VERY difficult. To have to play the part of being a loving daughter to a man who robbed you of your life was pure torture. The only thing keeping me going was Shadows encouragement, and comfort. I hated that I couldn't remember him, couldn't remember anything except small flashes. Since we had laid out our plan over a week ago I had recalled a total of four memories. I relished each one and hoped that soon I would regain them all.

Shadow was...optimistic about my progress but I wasn't so confident. I was also becoming increasingly worried over just what it was exactly Robotnik was creating. He and Jared, (the creep) had been holed up in his lab for the past three days. Nobody went in or out, not even his robots. Which made it perfect for sneaking around, and that was exactly what i'd been doing. I had found where Robotnik kept the emeralds, and it would be too easy to steal them from under his big nose. However I hadn't been able to sneak in his lab, and I was growing more concerned as time passed. I went down to see Shadow to tell him we needed to leave while we had the chance.

Walking to his cell I saw he was laying on his bunk, eyes closed. "Shadow?" I whispered. He shot up, his ruby eyes locking on me. "Oh, hello Jenny, what have you found out?" he said softly. I moved closer to the bars and told him of what I found, and that Robotnik was planning something big. "I want to leave Shadow something bad is going to happen I can feel it. We need to get going while the going is good." "We've been over this Jennifer we need you to.." I quickly cut him off, "Please Shadow I can't pretend anymore I want to go home, please take me home." I begged.

He clenched his jaw, "Ok we leave in a hour." I grabbed his hands squeezing gently in relief, "Thank you." I mumbled. "But Jenny, at least see what you can find out, sneak in his lab find out what he is planning." he requested. I had started to shake my head no, but he gripped my hands tugging me as close as the bars would allow. "Jennifer you must do this, we need to know, we need to be prepared. Do you understand?" he said firmly. I frowned before nodding my consent, keeping my gaze on the floor.

As I tried to think of a plan, I was shocked to feel a hand on my cheek. My eyes snapped up to look at Shadow. He was looking at me in puzzlement and concentration, before hesitantly rubbing his thumb across my cheekbone. Without thinking I leaned into his touch grateful for the comfort it gave. He held the position for a moment before pulling away, "Be careful." he muttered. Blinking I nodded and turned to walk away, as soon as I was around the corner I lightly brushed my fingers over my cheek.

Butterflies filled my stomach and I felt oddly giddy. This wasn't right, I could hardly remember him I should not be feeling this way. I wasn't stupid I knew he couldn't like me, a girl who had no memories. It was ignorant to even consider the possibility. Shoving the feelings far away I strode to Robotniks lab to see what I could find. Twenty minutes later I was no closer to finding out his plan. He had code locks on both entrances, and while it would have been easy to use my powers to get in it would also be loud.

However if I used my card key to get in I would still be noticed, but I might be able to act like I was just worried about Robotnik. But there still was the possibility that he would just kick me out in a rage screaming at me for bothering him. So my options were slim pickings, and I mean slim. Combine that with that fact that I have only about a half hour left before I have to go bust Shadow out, I was running low on time as well. I looked up to the ceiling and sighed rubbing my temples. I saw a air vent in the corner that looked like it needed to be cleaned badly. I cocked my head to the side, it was big enough for me to fit I thought. "That'll work." I mumbled.

Rushing over I was elated to find it was loose, gently prying it off I climbed inside. I was happy I was short as it was a pretty tight fit. Wiggling my way down the vent I pushed away feelings of claustrophobia. I began to hear voices and saw light on the floor a few feet away. Crawling I peeked down the slits in the vent, and was horrified at what greeted me. Robotnik was standing next to Jared, only it wasn't Jared anymore... Scattered parts of Metal Sonic lay strewn about and Jared was now in some sort of suit. He had Metals old lasers and part of his chest along with his rocket boosters.

A single tear slid down my face as I saw my friend, in pieces thrown about like garbage. My hate for this lying, evil, cruel man grew to epic proportions. Rage built inside until I was shaking, sparks shot from my finger tips. He would pay, oh he would pay! This man would be torn apart just like he tore apart Metal. I sniffled pulling myself together, I would miss Metal but I needed to calm down in order to avenge him. Gritting my teeth I listened to what they were saying. "So, basically this suit will run on chaos power?" Jared asked.

"Correct but it only needs one, this is just so you will survive the coming battle. I need the others for powering Mecha." Robotnik replied. What the shiny marbles was a Mecha? "Just a few more adjustments and you will be the real Iron man of your world!" Robotnik cackled. I started crawling backwards, "This is not good, not good at all." I anxiously muttered. I practically ran back to Shadows cell, I was ready to get out of here. Reaching his prison I saw he was waiting for me. "Ok I found out supremely bad things Shadow, its time to go and I mean quick!" I was already shorting out his lock to open the cell, when I noticed he hadn't said anything.

The door burst open and I looked up, Shadow was standing stiffly, eyes locked on me. I blushed, "What are you staring at? Lets go!" I asked mystified at his behavior. He reached a hand out and plucked something from my hair, "What are you?" I started. "You are covered in dust and spider webs Jenny. What in the world have you been doing?" he asked chuckling. I looked down at myself in shock, it was true I was filthy. "Ugh gross!" I groaned in disgust. I began patting myself down trying to remove the webs, when I felt something tickling my arm. Glancing at the spot I was petrified to see a big spider crawling up my arm.

Letting out a inhuman shriek I thrashed my arm about, my sole focus on getting the creepy crawly off me. After I was sure it had been thrown off I looked at Shadow breathing hard. He stood with his mouth clenched shut letting out weird strangled snorts. "Are you laughing at me?" I accused. Shaking his head he took some deep breaths, "Not at all, now uh, don't we need to get going?" he asked. I huffed before leading the way to the emeralds. We arrived without being spotted and I made quick work of the doors lock. "Ok once I blow this case open alarms are going to go off immediately, so your gonna have to use chaos control ok?" I asked.

His face set in a serious mask he nodded, and we stepped into the room. I gasped, "No, they were all here!" One of the emeralds was missing, Robotnik must have taken it to test Jareds new suit. Shadow tugged me from my musings, "No matter, we can still take these and he will only have two left." he said quietly. I firmly nodded "Your right, lets grab these and go." I responded. Placing my hands on the keypad I easily blew the case open. Alarms sounded instantly grabbing the gems, I tossed one to Shadow throwing the others in my shoulder bag. Robots began flooding in, Shadow grabbed my waist and shouted,"Chaos Control!"

We landed in a forest next to a huge plane, I saw some mobians milling around it. Suddenly I felt extremely nervous, how would they react? Would they hate me? Sensing my discomfort Shadow grabbed my hand tugging me along. "Wait Shadow!" I squealed. He released me cocking a brow, "What if they don't like me anymore, I mean I can't remember anything still." I whispered. "Your still Jennifer they will forgive you, everything will be ok." he replied. He held out his hand, looking between him and the others I hesitantly slid my palm into his. Taking a deep breath Shadow tugged me into the small clearing where the others were.

They noticed us pretty quick and rushed over, mixed expressions of anger, confusion, and relief on their faces. I timidly waved, "Uh, would sorry help my case at all?" I joked. It was if something exploded, all of them began talking at once demanding explanations, and why was I here, where had Shadow been. I hid behind Shadow when they started advancing on me. "Shut up you imbicales!" Shadow barked. Peeking out, I saw everyone looked shocked at Shadows outburst. "There is a lot to explain but first" Shadow spoke stepping to the side to expose me. "Say hello to Jennifer." Now they looked like they would fall over from the shock. "Um hi?" I gulped. Everyone began shouting again and I sighed while Shadow rubbed his temples in irritation. "This is going to be a long night" I muttered.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Bonds broken and friendships renewed.

Authors note, Ok guys thank you so much for the reviews and favorites/follows. Its so awesome to see you enjoy this story! Also we have just reached 5,000 views on this story. I am so excited, thank you all! Hope you enjoy and leave a review if you have time. Your feedback fills me with happiness! I only own my OC. Oh and one last thing, to Guest893. Jennifer's powers are most like the lightning benders from Avatar, but my main inspiration for them was from Storm on X-Men. With a few tweaks of my own of course, along with her enhanced speed. Now lets get on with the plot!

Jennifer's pov

I stood in front of everyone as they argued wondering what to say. I felt a nudge and glanced at Shadow seeing him nod at me. Taking a deep breath I stepped forward and let my eyes roam over my old friends. As my eyes connected with each person silence fell. I had hoped that seeing them would spark something, and everything would come flying back. I was severely disappointed when I felt nothing as I looked at each one. Nothing for the bat who glared at me with mistrust.

Not a thing when my eyes roamed over a pink hedgehog, who was hand in hand with a blue hedgehog. Both looked confused and wary. Still nothing when my eyes passed over the fuming echidna and a fox with two tails. Then my gaze dropped to the shortest and youngest of the bunch, she was holding onto a struggling dog. And I remembered this child, not much no but I remembered making flower crowns with her, and baking desserts. I remembered her cooing over a dress I had made.

She shrunk back under my gaze and I stepped backward with a tightlipped smile. "Well I suppose I should start at the beginning huh?" I said. And so me and Shadow explained the whole story and the new threat that loomed over us. It took a lot of convincing for a few, (cough, Knuckles, cough). But when Shadow put his foot down and began threatening them they seemed convinced. Or maybe it was because they were frightened of him, I hoped it was the former. When they brought me into the plane, I grabbed Shadows hand holding him back. Cocking a brow Shadow looked at me curiously.

"I remembered Cream" I spoke quietly. "That's great Jen did you?" I cut him off, "No, nobody but her." I threw my hands in the air letting out a huff, "Why can't I just remember!?" Shadow gripped both my hands now and looked deep in my eyes. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, but you are making very good progress Jen. Trust me I would know." "How do you know?" I asked. "I've had amnesia myself, I didn't remember anything or anyone. But I came through just like I know you will. Your strong and so very determined." he smirked.

I stared at him in wonder, my stomach in knots and warmth flooding my heart. Seeing the thinly veiled hope and adoration in his eyes, I only hoped that it was true. I felt butterflies fill my stomach at our close proximity. And then I didn't care that I couldn't remember much, in this moment I wanted to try and love Shadow the hedgehog. And I wanted him to show me what it felt like to be loved. That was until Sonic cleared his throat from the doorway and snapped the spell. I jumped away from Shadow blushing.

Then hating myself for feeling this way and rushed inside. Shaking my head I loathed myself, why was I so stupid? I was going to ruin our friendship over my dumb feelings. I mean who could love a broken girl? I was brought out of my musings when Rouge strolled up to me a frown on her face. I was very surprised when she abruptly hugged me, I hesitated before gripping her tightly. "I'm sorry I hurt you." I mumbled.

"Don't you worry hun it wasn't your fault! But you have to show me how you did that lightning thingy!" she exclaimed. I laughed in pure joy so happy I was believed. Holding out my hand I let sparks dance in my palm, creating small balls and bolts. I looked up to see I now had a audience. Everyone had gathered around gazing at the dancing sparks. Sonic was poking Amy excitedly, "Wow! Just think of the advantages we have now! Hey, can you blow up one of Eggmans machines in one shot?" he burst out.

I looked at Shadow confused, _"Dr. Robotnik"_ he mouthed. "Oh, uh yes I have practiced on his robots before and at full power I could take out seven at a time. If they were close together." I added. Tails spoke up then, "Jennifer would you mind if we tested out some of your abilities?" Shaking my head I told him I didn't mind at all, anything I could do to help. Tails almost whisked me a ways right then and there but Shadow told him we all needed a good nights sleep. I then realized it was dark out and that I was in fact exhausted.

They all dispersed but not before a few of them hugged me and said how glad they were I was back. Knuckles left without a word and Cream seemed to afraid of me. After a moment it was just me, Shadow and the dog. I looked down at the creature vaguely remembering it from my dreams. I stroked it as I tried to recall its, no her name. Apparently seeing my struggle Shadow said Spunky. Glancing at him for a second I returned my attention to Spunky and cooed at her. She became super excited and began running around at high speed.

Laughing at her excitement, I looked over to Shadow who had a smirk on his face. "Come on I'll show you your old room." he said. Following him I was led to a row of doors, he opened the first one on the left. I walked in and looked around at my belongings. There was a suitcase full of clothes open on the bed, and the room was adorned with bookshelves all filled to the brim. I ignored the clothes as they wouldn't fit me anymore and instead browsed all the books. Running my fingers along the spines, none of the titles seemed familiar.

Picking one at random I ended up with a book called The Host by Stephine Meyers. Sitting on the bed I glanced at Shadow to see him leaning in the doorway watching me. Spunky ran through the door and hopped on the bed panting. Petting her with a chuckle I glanced back at Shadow smirking. He hesitated for a moment then stepped back into the hall, "I'll let you get some rest, good night Jen." I nodded, "Thank you Shadow, for everything." Shadow smirked and then turned to leave closing the door behind him.

Sighing I curled up on the bed hugging a pillow to my chest. Spunky snuggled up by my feet and we both quickly fell asleep. It seemed just a moment later when I was awoken by sunshine. Blinking away sleep I got up getting ready and decided to take a walk outside. Quickly finding out that no one was awake yet, as it was only about seven I tip toed out the door. I had just arrived back at the plane when I heard raised voices.

"You see she found out where we are and went to go report it back to Eggman! She isn't Jennifer she has you all fooled. Jennifer is dead!" "She is not dead, Robotnik told me himself what he did! That hedgehog is Jennifer, he took her memories, he took her body!" a voice I recognized as Shadow bellowed. "That's insane she was human Eggman tricked you and now you have brought this spy back with you!" She brought us the emeralds, and freed me from his prison! She is on our side Knuckles!" Shadows deep voice yelled back.

"Oh really then where is the lying traitor?!" Knuckles thundered. I quickly jogged to the front, and was just in time to see Shadow tackle Knuckles fist flying. "What is going on here?" I shouted. Everyone's heads jerked towards me in shock while Shadow jumped off Knuckles. Coughing Knuckles sat up looking at me in surprise, "I thought you left." he mumbled. I frowned they thought I had betrayed them, Well Knuckles did at least. "I did leave, but I just went for a walk. I'm sorry I'll tell someone next time, so I don't freak people out." I said as I rubbed my arm in shame.

"No, I'm sorry." I looked at Knuckles in confusion. "I was being a jerk, and accused you of still working for Eggman. I was wrong, maybe you really are Jennifer." he said quietly. I gave him a small smile before he picked himself up and quickly strode away. Ignoring the others stares I walked up to Sonic. "Hey Sonic, I was wondering do y'all have somewhere to practice your fighting skills?" "Ya there's a small clearing about a mile away. I'll take you there after breakfast if you like?" he replied.

Nodding I opened my mouth to thank him when Amy interrupted me. "Why don't we all go? I'm sure everyone wants to see Jennifer's new powers." a few muttered agreements were heard from the others. Tails seemed most excited and I recalled he wanted to run some tests on what I could do. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't mind." Soon after breakfast we gathered in the small clearing. I noticed they didn't have any targets set up, confused I asked Shadow if we were practicing on the trees.

Shadow smirked at me, "We spar with each other, your going to practice on one of us." I stiffened in shock, shaking my head I turned to go back. No way was I fighting one of them, I was not going to accidentally hurt someone. Shadow grasped my hand yanking me back. "Don't be afraid, show them what you can do." he spoke. I shook my head in disbelief how did he always know what I was thinking? I took a deep breath to calm down, and stepped to the middle of the clearing. Sonic was the first to step forward a cocky grin on his features.

"Well Jenny, we know who's going to win here but give me your best shot." he laughed. I raised a eyebrow glancing at Shadow, "Is he serious?" I asked. Shadow shrugged, "Sonic has a distinct lack oh humility, teach him a lesson will you?" and then he _winked_ at me. I think my whole body stopped functioning for a full five seconds. I was sure I was bright red as I turned to face Sonic. When he went into a fighting stance I immediately shut down all thoughts, except defeating my opponent. Did I mention I had a huge competitive streak? And Shadows words just made me want to win more.

I stood comfortable and cool, waiting for him to make the first strike. Suddenly he snapped into action using his speed to surprise me. I wasn't able to block in time and took a hit to my jaw. Now I used my own speed to swirl behind him doing a roundhouse kick. He grabbed my leg before it hit him, and swung me around before letting go. I hit the ground getting the breath knocked out of me. Sonic stalked towards me and I swung my legs out. I managed to trip him and as he fell, I simply grabbed his ankle and shocked him.

He fell to his knees, his fur sticking out everywhere. Taking this to my advantage I punched him twice. He fell to the ground and I pounced on him, flipping him on his stomach. Straddling him I kept him pinned until he stopped struggling. "Ok ok I give." he groaned. Getting off him, I realized I won. Cheers rung through the clearing and beaming I helped Sonic up. Giving me me a toothy grin he patted my shoulder. "You got lucky Jennifer I demand a rematch!" he chuckled. "Just tell me when and where." I replied.

Knuckles walked up next and I ended up losing the fight when he landed a hit on me. I went out like a light because of his sheer strength. Shadow didn't want me fighting after that, so I sat and watched the others spar. Occasionally showing off some of my powers by shooting sparks and bolts at nearby trees. At the end of the day we were all exhausted and went to bed as soon as we returned to the plane. As Shadow walked me to my room we talked about the days events.

Shadow chuckled as he congratulated me again on beating Sonic. "Its no big deal, I got lucky." I said modestly. Shadow grabbed my hand squeezing it. "I think you won because your skilled not because you got lucky." he said. "You doubt yourself too much." I shrugged blushing as we reached my room. "Thanks for standing up for me today." I whispered. "No problem." he replied.

I then noticed he hadn't realised my hand yet. "Well I better turn in, good night Shadow." I said nervously. Shadow squeezed my hand before releasing it. "Good night Jenny sleep well." then he turned and left. I stared after him before shaking my head and going in my room. I tried to stop the hammering of my heart as I went to sleep. My dreams were of a pair of ruby red eyes that night.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Its all coming to a head.

Authors note, Here's the next chapter for you guys! So sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy and leave a review if you have time. Your feedback fills me with joy! To Guest983, Yes the plane in this story is in fact, the blue typhoon! I own nothing except my OC, now on with the plot.

Jennifer's pov

"Heads up!" I called as I dropped my armful of apples down at Shadow. Skillfully catching them Shadow placed the juicy red fruit into the basket at his feet. We had gone for a run and came across the tree, fetching a basket we were now collecting the fruit. It was amazing how happy I was now, there was no cold hallways here. No lonely evenings wondering why I always felt out of place. It was unbelievable how free and utterly elated I felt. But not everything was all well and dandy.

I had not remembered much at all, mostly little nothings such as, my birthday was in June. Or Knuckles enjoyed fruit, and I was a very good baker. The only memory I had gained fully was of my old friend Sarah. Who by this time surely believes I've been kidnapped, or worse, dead. I had wanted to see her but with my new form, and the possibility that Dr. Robotnik might find out and use her as leverage. It was not a good idea, and so I had written her a letter. Stating that I was fine and had to leave to protect her.

I told her I missed her and was sorry for everything. I had hoped it might bring her some peace. After that mess, which had left me depressed for days afterward, I had tried to remember more with no success. I tried not to let it get me down, remembering Shadows words every time I was discouraged. That helped but also didn't in a way. It helped because it truly encouraged me. It didn't because it just reminded me of what I couldn't have. And that was another thing that was stressful.

My feelings for Shadow seemed to be growing not fading. And to be honest, it scared the literal heck out of me. I couldn't help it, he was so sweet and understanding. I could pick so many things I liked about him. From the way he smirked, to how his eyes seemed to spark when he was concentrating. I huffed in annoyance as I gathered apples, I was acting like a teenager dealing with her first love. But then again I suppose this really was my first, Well the first I could remember anyway.

Argh! I was sick of feeling this way, I just wanted the feelings to stop. As I was to much of a coward to even attempt to act on them. I enjoyed Shadows company too much to jeopardize our friendship on account of a crush, that he may, or may not return. One other troubling thing that made this decision to crush these feelings even harder, was that Shadow seemed to be flirting with me. A wink here or there, grasping my hand whenever he had a opportunity to do so. And whenever I snuck glances at him, lately I had been surprised to find him staring at me too.

So that left the question I always asked myself, "What are you waiting for?!" And then the answer was always the same, he deserved better then me. Better then a girl with no memories and no place to go after they left. I did not know what I would do when they achieved their goal and returned home. I didn't like to think about it. Several times I debated on asking to come with them, because if they left where would that leave me? I was so deep in my thoughts I almost fell off the branch I was on, when I felt something smack into the back of my head.

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing the sore spot I glared down at a amused Shadow. Putting on my fiercest glare I plucked a apple from the tree and prepared to fire. Shadow merely raised a brow, "Is that supposed to be intimidating? You couldn't hit the side of a house if you were two feet away." he mocked. Ok now I was really mad, he was as cocky as Sonic! Preparing to show him what the humiliation of being beat felt like I threw the fruit. He did exactly what I wanted, dodging easily with his speed he came to a stop right underneath me, a taunting smile on his lips.

In return I gave a wicked smile of my own and pushed myself off the limb I was seated upon. Features molding into shock Shadow reached to catch me. I plopped in his arms with a grunt and watched as he looked at me in pure confusion. My smile full blown now I smashed a gooey rotten apple atop his head giggling madly. For a moment all was quiet except for the snorts I tried in vain to smother. Shadow stood stock still as the sticky brown juice dripped down his face. My laughs dying down I sat quietly in his arms waiting for some kind of response.

A few seconds later Shadows eyes narrowed and looked at me revenge swirling in his orbs. My stomach dropped, retaliation was for sure in my future. Not waiting around for Shadow to exact his revenge I pushed out of his arms and swiftly ran. I had only run a few miles when I stopped and dived under the nearest bush. After making sure I hadn't accidentally hidden in poison ivy I waited for Shadow. Soon enough I heard crashing through the trees and my pulse quickened.

Hunkering down I placed my hands over my mouth to quiet any laughter. I waited and waited, quiet echoed through the forest. I was begining to be worried when I heard a twig snap behind me. Whirling I saw a flash of black and I was suddenly pinned to the forest floor. And in a instant I was not in the forest, I was in a dark house and I could hear someone pounding on the door. I sobbed against it, desperately trying to hold it closed as I gripped a overnight bag. "You think you can leave me Jenny?! I'll teach you a lesson in manners you ungrateful cow!" someone shouted at me.

To my horror I was shoved across the room as the door busted open. "Jared please, leave me alone!" I begged as I crawled away. He advanced on me, cold rage and slight insanity flashing in his eyes. I braced myself for the hit that was sure to come. Then I was back on the slightly damp ground of the forest, and I could hear screams ringing in the air. I didn't notice for a moment that they were mine. Someone was shaking my shoulders crying out my name in a slight panic.

I didn't know what was happening and jerked away from the arms with a cry. Still ensnared by whatever evil memory I had recalled, I ran as far and fast as I possibly could. I had to get away from everything, I had to be safe. The urge to flee and the horrifyingly awful fear consumed me. I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going. I only knew I needed to get away from the person who was trying to hurt me. And then my mind snapped back into place and I realized where I was.

I was in the forest with Shadow and he would never harm me. I had remembered something horrible, the strongest memory I have had so far, and I had ran. I stopped in my tracks breathing heavily, and felt the tears that were running rapidly down my cheeks. Collapsing to my knees then my back, I curled into myself, so many emotions flooding through me. Shame, fear, disgust, and confusion at my newest memory. So I had knew Jared from my past, that was why he had been so interested in me.

But we had been together when I was still human? And he used to...used to beat me? I had been in a abusive relationship? Did Shadow know? Oh my stars and garters, if Shadow did know what did he think of me? What did I think of me? To many questions with no answers. And why were there no answers? Because I couldn't remember anything! I had my life, my body, my mind all taken from me! I was nothing, practically a empty shell. With hardly any memories to define me then who was I?

Even Shadow comforting words could not make me feel better this time. I got up and began the trek back to Shadow upset and confused. But one question ran through my mind as I walked back. If that memory was so awful, did I even want to remember my past? Or was it better for me to remain in the dark? I had been pushing for so long to get my memories back, but now I was not sure. The only thing I was sure of was that I needed to go back to where I was cared about. I needed comfort and love right now. I needed Shadow.

Omygosh Shadow, I had left him! He was probably worried sick, I sighed in frustration. Would I ever stop being a burden to them? I was so done being afraid, was sick of feeling like I didn't know who I was. It was high time for me to realize that while I had much taken from me. It was my own decisions that decided where my life went from here. And memories or not I wanted to be happy, and I was happy with Shadow and the others.

They made me happy, they were my family now. My true family who loved me and had risked their lives for me. And Shadow cared about me, maybe more then just a friend. And I think was ready to take the chance to find out. Changes were coming, but it was up to me if they would be good or bad. And so with new found confidence I raced back to Shadow.

Shadows pov

What. just. happened? Jennifer had run off after seemingly having a meltdown right in front of me. And I stood there staring in the direction she had ran I deliberated on what to do. What had I done to gain such a reaction from her? But then I don't think it was exactly me that did anything, because she acted like she was somewhere else. Her eyes had focused on something behind me and were glazed. She had struggled in my arms, loud screams coming from her lips. Losing all sense of playfulness I had jumped off, thinking I had hurt her at first.

But when she began to shake and tears leaked from her eyes, I didn't know exactly what was happening. Panicked I had begged her to tell me what was wrong to no avail. And then she seemed to snap out of whatever it was and took off. I sat there as my mind struggled to catch up with the sudden turn of events. Then I was on my feet and running in the direction she went, hoping to find her. Twenty minutes later I had found nothing, I didn't even know if I was going in the right direction.

I was getting distressed when another ten minutes had gone by and no sign had appeared. I thought perhaps she might have gone back to the apple tree, and so I turned and rushed back. I was immensely relieved to find that Jennifer was leaning against the tree with her eyes shut. She jumped upon my arrival, and then dropped her gaze to her feet looking more then embbarased. I simply stood there waiting for a explanation.

"I'm sorry Shadow, I..I remembered something terrible. It was like I was there, totally relieving it, I could feel everything. It was different then the other memories I have gotten, it was more like a flashback." she muttered. She looked up to me and I felt my heart clench, at the sight of her red rimmed eyes and trembling bottom lip. "It was about Jared wasn't it? From when you were still human." I asked tentively.

I knew the answer though, and hot rage ran through me. To tell the truth I hadn't given much thought on all the bad aspects of Jennifer's life that she would recall. I had only focused on helping her achieve her memories, because that was what she desired badly. I knew how she felt, I had been through it as well. "Shadow, what did he do to me?" Jennifer meekly asked. I frowned, I did not want to be the one to tell her all the horrors that human did to her.

"I won't lie Jen, he did things I don't really want to repeat. I'm sorry you have to remember this part of your life, I should have warned you." I apologized to her. Shaking her head she rose to her feet, "Its not your fault Shadow, I don't blame you. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry I'm always a burden on you guys." Wait...WHAT? She thought she was a burden? "How can you even say that?" I hissed. I was burning with anger, my temper rising.

"Do you even know how much you have helped us? How much you have fought through? You are one of the most amazing, toughest, kindest people I have had the pleasure to meet. You are not a burden, you are part of this team and you earn your keep." I ranted. She was stunned into silence as she looked at the ground in wonder. Then she glanced up determination in her eyes. Then striding up to me she grabbed my face and pulled me close to her.

I gasped in surprise, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. Looking deep into my eyes Jennifer made a announcement that both stopped my heart, and then sent it racing. "Shadow I've held this back for too long, and after what you said well it gave me the courage to finally say it. Shadow the hedgehog I have feelings for you." she said. I had no time to absorb this information before she had cradled my head and kissed me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Mecha

Authors note, I'm so sorry for the wait you guys, I hope this chapter makes up for some of it. I have no excuses other than utter writers block, and no internet. Leave a review if you have time, I own only my OC. Now on with the plot!

Jennifer's pov

Shadows hand cupped my neck bringing me closer, while the other held my cheek. Breaking away I looked into his eyes, "I'm glad you feel the same, I was afraid I might have ruined our friendship." He chuckled nuzzling my cheek, "Your amazingly oblivious, you are one of the best things that have come into my life." he replied. "I want you be a part of my life Jennifer. Everyone in my life has been torn away from me. I never let anyone get too close anymore, but you somehow broke every wall I had built. Jennifer I care for you deeply and I want to be the best I can be for you." Shadow spoke.

Butterflies filled my stomach as I tried to find words to properly explain the joy, and wonder I was feeling. "I don't remember much Shadow, but I know that you never gave up on me. Even when I was with the enemy, you still believed that the good part of me, would figure out I was on the wrong side. I wouldn't be here with you, if it wasn't for that." then I hugged him tightly. Hugging me back he laughed before pecking my lips. Then grasping my hand, he grabbed the basket and we started back to the plane.

As we walked I couldn't help skipping a bit. This had to be the best day I could ever remember, even if I had all my memories it would still probably rank number one. Only our peaceful moment did not last long. We were not prepared for what awaited us, as chaos ran ramped in the form of robots and machines. Battle cries and lasers pinged all through the area. I looked to Shadow in disbelief and saw he had dropped the basket. There seemed to be no end to it, as more and more swarmed the clearing.

I saw Sonic and Amy desperately trying to protect Cream, and her chao but were quickly becoming overwhelmed. Knuckles was knocking robots down in pure rage as Tails worked over a unconscious Rouge. "Shadow!" I gasped shocked by the events. "Stay here." he demanded. My jaw dropped, "You can't be serious. Shadow I can take care of myself." Explosions shook the earth as we argued. Gritting his teeth Shadow finally nodded, "Help Sonic!" he ordered before jumping into the fight.

Standing motionless for only a moment I shook my head to clear my whirlwind of thoughts. Then I dived into the throng fighting my way through to Sonic. I spun behind a robot, bouncing up and smashing its head in with my fists. Before twirling and releasing stream of sparks, exploding two more. I was almost to Sonic when he yelled out in terror. I glanced up from my fight to see Amy had been taken down and lay unmoving on the ground. Redoubling my efforts I began plowing down my foes.

I focused on every bot, making quick work of each. A swarm of at least ten was heading straight for me, lasers held high and aimed to kill. Planting my feet apart I clapped my hands together with a screech, electricity exploding from my hands. The sparks swarmed over them and they stuttered, before falling over in heaps sparking violently. Panting I stumbled a bit from the drain, then a scream came from behind me. Whirling I saw little Cream in a robots sights clutching her chao in fear.

Gritting my teeth sparks cracked in my palm as a ball formed. Quickly I tossed it hitting Creams assailant dead on. It shorted out and I was able rush over and snatch Cream holding her in my arms. "Where's Sonic and Amy?" I demanded. "I lost them, they were getting overrun." she whimpered gripping Cheese. Growling I swung her onto my back, "Hold on Cream and watch my back ok?" I felt her nod against me and thrust myself back in the brawl. Things were more difficult now and I had a few close calls. "Behind you!" Cream screeched. I turned a bolt ready in my hand, but I wasn't quick enough and a laser hit me.

Grunting I was tossed a few feet falling on my side. Cream scrambled off me, "Miss Jennifer!" she cried in horror. I was to busy getting my breath back to answer her as I assessed the damage. I cradled my left leg where the burning pain was. Sitting up I looked at my wound, and was slightly sickened by the charred flesh, and the scent of singed fur. Swallowing I looked up to Cream, "I'm ok sweetie, I'm fine." I assured. Standing with a wince I got no time to rest as more robots were upon us. Pushing Cream behind me I shot sparks and lightning at the foes. I was becoming outnumbered greatly and was taking a lot of hits.

I now sported several burns and a split lip from where I had gotten punched. It never seemed to end and I had lost sight of the others. "Miss Jenny help!" Cream shouted behind me. Turning I growled as I saw a bot had snagged Cream, and had a gun aimed on her. Then we all heard a very familiar laugh ring through the area. A hovercraft appeared in the air carrying a obese man. "Well well well, if it isn't my darling daughter. Someone's been naughty haven't they? Betraying your father and working for the enemy, it's just simply scandalous!" he yelled.

Everything had stopped when he appeared as all the robots formed long rows in front of Robotnik. Taking a quick glance around me I saw Amy had woken but looked slightly unstable. She was breathing heavily while leaning on Sonic. Sonic had his arms wrapped around her looking down on her with worry. Rouge was still unconscious and Knuckles loomed worried over her. Shadow was by Tails glaring at Robotnik with hate. Satisfied that nobody else was captured or near death, I looked back to the doctor.

"You used me, you took everything from me." I accused. "How could you say I betrayed you, when you did the betraying?" I trembled. Robotnik didn't look surprised or shameful, only outraged. "You could have been my greatest creation yet! But you just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong. I'm almost sad to kill you and your little friends. Key word being almost." Robotnik replied obnoxiously. I glanced at Cream who had tears running down her face. I was close enough, and if I was quick about it I knew I could destroy the bot. But could I do it without hurting Cream?

"You have one chance to give me emeralds or you can kiss your Cream goodbye." he spoke threatening us. His words stung and tears pricked my eyes. "I loved you, I trusted you! Am I really so little in your eyes that you are willing to kill me and the people I love? Did you feel nothing for me, after all those months we spent together?" I shouted at him. Revealing all the pain, confusion, and anger he had left me with after I had figured out his plan.

"Your a bigger fool then I thought, you only stumbled across my real plans because I got careless! You were a pawn in my plot and that's all you ever were! You were only kept alive at first because Jared wanted his revenge. That's when I came up with my brilliant plan, you were just a small stepping stone. But now I have something better then you could ever be." he said maliciously. I couldn't speak as anger and sadness sparked in my heart. Shadow asked the unspoken question, "And just what would that be Doctor?!"

Robotnik grinned coldly, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Mecha Sonic!" I saw my chance as everyone was paying attention to Robotnik. Rushing the robot I tackled it while letting shock waves flow through my palms. Cream shrieked as she fell, but she was in my arms a second later. Shadow smirked at me in pride and I nodded with a smile my own. Robotnik seemed perfectly enraged and shocked at this turn of events as he slammed his fists onto his control board.

Then he seemed to calm and smirked wickedly, "No matter, I still have a ace up my sleeve! I hope you enjoy my latest creation, oh but make the most of what little time you have left. Because you see, Mecha will have no mercy." Laughing insanely Robotnik glanced to the side with glee. Tense we quickly regrouped and I found myself sandwiched between Rouge and Sonic. Cream, Tails and Amy were in the middle protected on all sides. We heard crashing through the brush, then something zoomed past us and Knuckles went flying.

Rouge roared Knuckles name beside me, and then in the next second she was gone from my side. "Rouge?" I called, then we heard her screams of pain ring through the battle field. I gulped as we pulled in tighter to make up the gaps, as it was now just me, Shadow, and Sonic. The others were in no shape to fight, but Amy stubborn as always had pushed her way to the front, ready to fight as well. Grabbing Shadows hand I squeezed, he gripped mine just as tight. Then the mysterious foe showed itself and I almost puked.

Metal Sonic stood before us, only he was different very different. He was taller for one, and he had a new shiny body armor. Rocket thrusters on his feet ,and sharp looking metal spines on his back and head for quills. "Metal, what did he do to you?" I muttered aghast. The machine took no notice of me and Robotnik laughed at my expense. "You fool, the Metal you know is long gone! This is Mecha Sonic and he is more powerful then even you Shadow." Robotnik sneered. "He runs on chaos emeralds, and gets stronger the more he has. Unfortunately my little sidekick only has one emerald right now. But then again he seems to be doing very well in defeating you rats!" Robotnik mocked.

I grit my teeth in agony and rage, he had twisted Metal into something cruel and harsh. He didn't even remember me, Metal Sonic was gone to me forever. I guess in the back of my mind I always hoped that I could go back, gather all his pieces so Tails could fix him. Then he would join us in doing what was right, and we could live happily ever after. But the world was a twisted place, and there were no perfect endings. Every story must have tragedy, pain, and loss. Hadn't I endured enough hardships in my life though?

All these thoughts ran through my head a mile a minute, and I noticed I had not missed anything in my moment of grief. Shadow was now engaged in a screaming fight with Robotnik, threats flying from both of them. I turned to Tails and Amy, "Get Knuckles and Rouge on the plane and start it up we are getting out of here." I ordered. Amy opened her mouth to protest, "I can fight!" she insisted.

Sonic butted in, "Amy we need you to do this, we will buy you guys some time, but hurry! We don't know what this Mecha can do, he has already proven he is very powerful. He took down Knuckles and Rouge in the blink of a eye!" "Get everyone safe on the plane while we distract it. And hopefully destroy it as well." I said. Amy looked back and forth between us, "Fine, but please come back." she begged. Sonic nodded pecking her on the cheek, "Be safe Ames and be quick." Amy touched her cheek in surprise before snapping out of it, determination creeping into her eyes.

Giving us a final nod she turned and grabbed Cream and Tails all three rushing off. Thankfully Robotnik was to busy screaming at Shadow about why Mecha Sonic was such a great name, to even notice their disappearance. I cocked my head in confusion why were they arguing over a name? Shaking my head to clear the thoughts I turned my attention to Sonic. "What is happening here?" I questioned.

Shrugging his shoulders with confused frown we glanced back up at Robotnik. "I am done with games! Mecha Sonic destroy them all!" Mecha snapped to attention and rushed us in a instant. Sliding into my stance my palms snapped with energy as I formed a couple of balls. Shadow leaped forward with a battle cry, he took a hit and was thrown face first to the ground. He jumped back up, not defeated by any means but I decided to join in. Using my speed I zoomed behind him, and saw Sonic taking down the rest of Robotnik's robot army.

Then I turned everything off, and focused on my foe. Hoping Mecha was distracted enough I threw my sparks at his back. They hit him and I rejoiced until I saw they had no effect what so ever. "What the blue bird brains?" I muttered. Robotnik hooted and hollered behind me, "Yes it worked, Ho ho ho! Mecha's armor is spark resistant!" I sucked in a breath, ok no powers I can still take this hunk of junk down! With that thought I rushed Mecha Sonic roundhouse kicking his head.

It's head snapped to the side before turning back to look at me. Beginning to advance on me it whipped out a sort of laser from its hand. Narrowing my eyes I clinched my fists and sped forwards. He shot at me with deadly accuracy and I had to zigzag to avoid death. I got close enough and grabbed its weapon pointing it quickly at the ground. It shot off one more and I was able to jerk myself onto its shoulders, where I looked for a weak spot. Mecha immediately began scratching at me and jerking around.

I heard Shadow scream my name and Sonic throw taunts at Robotnik. But I paid no attention to either as I struggled to stay on the machines neck. Then I found what I was looking for. In between Mecha's neck and body was a little space where I could barely see exposed wires. But then I felt a cold hand grasp my hair and throw me off. Slamming on my back the breath was knocked out of me and the same cold hand gripped my ankle. I kicked at its face but it did no damage, and it simply threw me into the air.

Screaming in fear I had no time to react as I hit the ground and felt a searing pain in my shoulder. Mecha had jerked me up dislocating my shoulder and was now punching me ruthlessly. Then Shadow was there, desperately trying to get Mecha off, and I saw he was injured. Blood dripped from a large gash across his chest and he was slightly limping. Shadow was thrown off relatively quickly and Mecha turned his robotic eyes back on me. Pushing the pain away I launched myself at him, ducking under his sharp claws I stuck two fingers in between his neck.

Then I screamed in pain as he grabbed my waist and dug his razor like fingers in my flesh. Before he could get me off of him, I let the energy flow and thousands of watts ran into his body. He convulsed before dropping to his knees sparking. I gasped in pain as I laughed at Robotnik, "Hahaha sucker, you should see you face because it is..." I trailed off as I heard movement behind me. Slowly turning I yelped as Mecha walked in jerky movements reaching out for me. Shadow appeared at my side and pulled me into his arms. "Time to go Jen!" he snapped.

Then hollering at Sonic to move his tail, we rushed to the plane as it was moving forward to take off. Mecha was right on our heels and I twisted in Shadows arms, reaching behind us and shooting a huge ball of energy. Mecha veared to avoid it and it bought us enough time to jump on the plane where Amy waited. Dragging us in she slammed the door as we gasped for air. "Well, that could have gone better." I mumbled grabbing Shadows hand. Bringing my hand to his lips Shadow kissed my bruised knuckles. Before saying "I'm glad your safe." "Not safe for long Shadow, we need a plan." Sonic spoke. "Can't life just give us a break?" I groaned.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Hot pink hedgehogs

Authors note, Hey guys hope you enjoy and leave a review if you have time! Ok so I want to explain a few things to you guys, I understand that Jennifer seems like a different character now. But the reason is because she lost all her memories, she doesn't know who she is right now. She has went through several big changes in the course of a very short time. Such as gaining a new body and powers, being betrayed by someone she trusted and learned to love.

And trying to understand exactly why she feels such a attraction to Shadow. Now I know she doesn't remember much about him, but she still feels a lot for him whether she remembered him or not. Deep down inside she still feels safe and loved when Shadow is near, and that is because Shadow was the first one to gain her trust in a long time. Shadow and Jennifer built a strong and trusting friendship, upon which love formed.

Shadow has always been there for her, and his attraction to her kindness at the first slowly morphed into love. It just took him thinking she died, for him to fully open up in his feelings. As for Robotnik aways winning, and the Sonic hero's failing, nether side really fails nor wins. The Sonic hero's only backed off because of certain circumstances. Such as Eggman taking a weaker member of the team or someone getting seriously hurt. I'm sorry for this long rant, and I don't mean to offend anyone. I just wanted to clear a few things up. Now if your still reading after my long boring speech, lets get on with the plot!

Jennifer's pov

"Ouch!" I hissed between clenched teeth. Tails winced, apologizing before resuming his work of stitching the puncture wounds from Mechas claws. I was laying on a uncomfortable, not to mention cold, medical table. "Are they really bad?" I questioned. "Not as bad as they could have been. Only reason a couple needed stiches was because they were deep." Tails replied. As Tails did his work I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Did life always have to be this hard?

Were we doomed to be in constant danger from Robotnik at every turn? We had won our lives back today and defended what was ours, but at the next battle what costs would it take to win? Already Cream had her life threatened, and most of us were battered. Not to mention how were we going to get the last chaos emerald if that stupid machine was using/protecting it.

I couldn't believe Robotnik was so heartless, the things he said to me really hurt. In more ways then one. I had loved him as a father at one time, I had believed his every word. And the whole time he was plotting mine and the worlds demise. I knew I needed to harden my heart to him. Shut out what little love and respect I still had of his memory. It would only distract and possibly get me, or someone else killed in the days to come.

More thoughts swirled like a tornado as Tails worked on the last stitch. Letting me go with orders to rest I found myself dazedly saying thank you, but I didn't go to my room to rest. Instead I went outside to look at the stars, wanting, no needing some fresh air to calm my running mind. As I stepped into the breezy yet balmy night, I debated taking off my shoes to feel the sand between my toes.

Slipping them off at the door I wandered along the small beach we had camped by for the night. The waves gently lapped the shore as the moonlight shone patterns on the water. When I was sufficiently far enough away from anyone seeing me I slowly strode into the water. Only going so far as to submerge myself, I sat on the soft sand and the liquid only reached my ribs. My wounds burned from the salt but I hardly noticed, as I gazed up the stars.

They twinkled in harmony almost as if in some sort of play or performance. Then it was like a punch to the gut, fast and swift, so that I had to hold on tight to the thought before I had forgotten it again. _"Look at the stars Jenny, and remember. Even when everything is dark and quiet you can still look up and there will be light." "I love you momma I'll never forget I..I promise." "Don't be sad dear, be brave and never be afraid. Live your own adventures." "Will you tell me a story like when I was little?"_

 _She nodded with a faint smile, I crawled in her bed holding onto her. She stroked my hair as she began, "Once upon a time a girl had a huge fight with her mother. She ran outside with the intent to run away, as she walked down the road she saw something in a ditch. There almost in the mud was a beautiful purse. Now this purse was not some ordinary boring black or brown purse. No, this was a purse that was every color of the rainbow and it shone like a shiny treasure._

 _The girl gasped at its beauty and quickly picked it up. Marveling at it the girl opened it up and saw it was full of money. Never before had the girl seen so much cash and she ran home, the fight with her mother forgotten. Showing her mother the purse the girl very much wanted to keep it. But the mother said they must find the owner of the purse and its contents. So they placed a ad in the paper."_

 _"But they didn't describe the purse in the ad did they?" I butted in. My momma squeezed me closer and I felt her laughter before I heard it. "That's right Jenny benny, so they placed the ad. Now many liars called and failed to describe the rainbow purse correctly. They guessed grey, dark blue, purple, and many more. After a month had passed the mother said she may keep the purse, as it was now legally hers._

 _But that day a old woman called about the ad. She described the purse to the tee and timidly asked if they had it. The girl who was very disappointed, but none the less told the woman that, yes she did. The woman was overjoyed as she had been searching desperately for it. The woman came over and thanked them for taking such good care of her money, and purse. But upon leaving the woman saw how the girl looked at the purse with longing._

 _The woman smiled softly at the girl, and taking her money out she presented the girl with the purse. Crying out happily the girl took the gift, thanking the woman generously. And she kept the purse until she was very old before giving it to her daughter. And that purse was passed down from generation to generation." I sighed in content, "Thank you momma." "I love you so much, my baby girl." she replied..._

I choked at the memory of my now dead mother. Tears swarmed down and I gave the stars a watery smile. "I remembered the stars momma, I remembered." I whispered. Soft footsteps came from behind me, seems like someone had the same idea as me. Or they were just looking for me. I made no move to wipe away my tears, simply holding on to the memory. Someone sat by me, gently grasping my hand. I squeezed tightly, leaning on Shadows shoulder. He didn't ask about the tears, perhaps overhearing my words. Or maybe he just didn't want to pressure me, and simply tried to comfort me with his prescience. Either way it worked and we sat there enjoying the small time of peace.

~~~ Two weeks later ~~~

I leaned against the plane rubbing my temples as Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles argued yet again about what to do next. Amy stood next to me polishing her hammer, glancing at the fighting leaders with minimal interest. Cream and Tails stood next to the forest playing cards, while Rouge was off doing who knows what. Apparently everyone besides me was used to this, I on the other hand was bored.

"Amy I'm booooored." I whined. Shaking her head with a chuckle she whisked her hammer away, "What shall we do to relieve this problem of yours?" she teased. I glared before breaking into a huge grin, "Come on I have a epic idea." I led Amy to Sonics room snickering devilishly the whole way. "Why are we in Sonics room?" Amy questioned. "Because we are gonna play a prank on him." I giggled.

Amy smiled wickedly, "What are you gonna do?" I clapped my hands together before gesturing to his bed. "Lets get started shall we?" I snickered. Me and Amy set up my plan perfectly, we jury rigged a small pail of water at the top of his door. Then we had poured washable hot pink hair dye into it. I had found the half full box thrown away a while ago, and had kept it for just such a occasion.

"Ok now when he comes in, boom, you will then have a twin brother!" I said excited. Amy giggled, "This is gonna be so great, I just hope he won't get _too_ upset." I shook my head not at all concerned, "He could never be mad at you Amy, not since you two got together. You guys are so lovey dovey its almost disgusting." I teased. Amy turned red, "Well what about you and Shadow? You both have been _very_ close here lately." she fired back.

I shrugged refusing to blush, "Everyone knows me and Shadow are together and we are very private." I winked at her. "That's not what Tails was telling everyone yesterday." She smugly replied. My jaw fell open, "I knew I heard snickers coming from the trees!" Amy laughed at my now blushing face. "Ok were finished here, come on lets go see if there's any of that cake left that Cream made."

Agreeing Amy led the way to the kitchen. There we found Rouge, eating the last of the chocolate cake. Amy groaned while I mourned the lost fudgey dessert. Rouge raised a eye brow when she saw us ogling the last few bites. Pulling her plate closer she eyed us more warily when we came closer. Amy wandered to the kitchen for a more heathy snack, while I took a seat next to Rouge. "So how's your wing?" I asked.

Rouge was the only one who was still slightly injured, Mecha had torn a hole in her right wing. Tails had somehow patched it up but it was healing slowly. "Better, how's your memory?" she mumbled around a bite of cake. "I shrugged, "About the same, I remembered some stuff about Jared that I would rather not repeat." Rouge nodded in understanding. "And how are things with Shadow?" she asked wagging her eyebrows.

I roll my eyes playfully, "If you must know, we are pretty great." "That's good I was afraid with all this stress..." a piercing scream sounded cutting our conversation short. "Oh my Chaos I'm pink!" Sonic screamed. I snorted slamming my hand on the table, Amy's peeling laughter rang from the kitchen. Rouge looked confused as the others ran in hearing the commotion through the open entrance.

Sonic had rushed in by this time dripping, now sporting hot pink blotches over his normal fur. "Who did it?! Who is the culprit of this horrible joke?" he screamed in terror. Knuckles dropped to the floor guffawing and Tails tried to smother his laughter with his palm. Cream in her sweet way quickly fetched Sonic a towel. Shadow came over to me a smirk on his face, and chuckles slightly pouring from his twitching lips.

I was howling as Sonic looked at his arms and legs in distress. "Don't worry Sonic its washable." I managed to get out between peails of laughter. Shadow looked at me in surprise as Sonic rushed off to shower. "You did that to him?" he asked. I smiled sheepishly, "Me and Amy, I was bored." Pride shone in his eyes as he wrapped a arm around my shoulder, "That's my girl." he spoke. I smiled wide as I looked at my still laughing friends. Yes, today was a good day.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Planning

Authors note, Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you have time. I own nothing except my OC. As for Guest893's question, no Jennifer's purse was not the one in the story. And about her powers, yes they have evolved in some ways. Her powers have gotten stonger, even more so then some of Shadows attacks.

Jennifer's pov

It was all a huge mess. Everyone was screaming whether from laughter, worry, or down right terror. And it was all because of me, well me and Amy. Sonic had got it inside his brilliant head that he was going to get both of us back for our prank with one blow. He waited almost two weeks for us to let our guard down. The result? Total madness. He had made jelly filled doughnuts for breakfast with the help of Cream.

Only he filled two of the doughnuts with a combination of Tabasco, mayo and garlic powder. Needless to say those two diabolical pastrys were to be mine and Amy's. To make sure we got these special treats he himself served the food. The only thing he forgot was that Shadow had picked up the habit of sampling from my plate when it suited him. I found it amusing and adorable, but in this case I was grateful for this habit.

So when Sonic gave me my doughnut first and went around the table passing them out, Shadow had to wait until Sonic got to him. Impatient he plucked mine from my plate, took a huge bite and smirked at my playful complaints. If I had been paying attention I would have noticed Sonics smile drop and horror replace it. But I was to busy watching Shadows face contort and then gag spitting the contents out.

I winced looking away from the chewed up piece, before thinking he choked on it. I began to pat his back worriedly, when another gag came from across the table. Amy was holding a hand over her mouth, rushing from the table looking sick. Everyone was now eyeing the food with apparent confusion and slight fear. Sonic was now sneaking away as Shadow demanded who made the doughnut.

I raised my brow putting together the pieces. I decided to keep my mouth shut though on account that it might save Sonics life. My silence was to no avail as Shadow had noticed Sonic was inching to the door. "You!" he accused pointing a finger at the blue hedgehog in rage. I placed my hand on Shadows arm, "Shad calm down, it was just a joke that's all." I soothed.

Sonic sealed his fate as in a fit of panic he pointed at me, "It was supposed to be for her!" Shadows eyes narrowed, "You were planning to feed that vomit educing garbage to my girlfriend?" he asked dangerously. My eyes widened as Sonic paled, I didn't know Shadow was so protective. But then again I think he just wanted a excuse to smash Sonic into a pulp for letting him eat the horrid thing.

Sonic bolted just as Shadow got up from his chair. As Shadow gave chase the rest of us at the table sat stunned for a few seconds. Screams of terror launched us outside to see Shadow had Sonic pinned under him. Getting closer my mouth dropped open as Knuckles started to laugh. Shadow was force feeding Sonic a jar of mayonnaise. It was as gross as it was hilariously funny.

After several spoonfuls Shadow seemed satisfied and released Sonic. Sonic instantly sat up looking more then green. "I think I'm gonna puke." he moaned. No one wanted to see the hero hurl so we quickly left him to his business returning to the plane. I tugged on Shadow arm as the others went inside. "Hey do you want a surprise?" I asked. Shadow raised a brow, "What kind of surprise?"

I pecked his lips, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" I teased. "But it will take a few hours to get there." Shadow smirked pulling me closer, placing his lips on mine. We kissed for a few seconds before pulling away, taking hold of his hand we rushed off. When we arrived at our destination Shadow squeezed my hand tighter. "How did you find this place?" he asked.

"I didn't find it, I remembered it." I smiled. Before us lay a clearing, just as beautiful as my memory recalled. A large pond was decorated with pretty wild flowers in all colors and types. A small waterfall gushed down in a almost silent murmer while bees buzzed about. And there beside the edge of the water, a Weeping Willow stood with a rope dangling from a branch.

"I came here with Sarah and her family on a camping trip once." I explained. Shadow glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "You miss her." "Yes, but I have to protect her from Robotnik." I replied. Letting go of my hand Shadow wandered to the shore glancing down at the sparkling water. My gaze passed over the dangling rope. Smiling I jogged towards it.

Shadows pov

This place was nice, I was glad Jennifer was getting back more of her happy memories. Lately she had been having nightmares, and found herself having flashbacks of when that insufferable human beat her. Many times I had found her awake way into the early hours, clutching a blanket while crying. She had taken to staying up, trying to avoid the dreams that plagued her mind.

I had tried to be there for her, but I felt more helpless as bags appeared under her eyes from lack of sleep. Besides the dreams of her past horrors, Jennifer had been pushing herself in training without the help of her powers. Which I suppose was necessary as she needed more experience with hand to hand combat. She had also been straining herself trying to use her powers more efficiently.

Which I did not think was necessary. She had been pushing herself to conjure a large storm just last week. She had managed it for a few moments, even striking some trees she aimed at with lightning. But she pushed herself too fast and too much, she had collapsed after six minutes. She didn't wake till the next morning. She had immediately wanted to try again but I put my foot down demanding she never do that to me again.

She reluctantly agreed to take it more slow, and rested for the rest of the day per my request. My thoughts were interrupted by a howl of laughter. Whirling from my spot by the pond I saw Jennifer swing from that rope, cannon-balling into the water. Shaking my head at her antics I watched as she popped back up, spitting water. Waving me over she asked me to join her. Smirking I bent down to take off my heavy shoes before running to the edge.

Seeing me rush to her and knowing what I planned to do, she yelped paddling away from my splash. Swimming to the surface after my dive, I looked around and saw Jennifer laughing behind me. Chuckling I swam to her tugging her into my arms. Playfully swirling her around we laughed and splashed together. After a hour or so of water play, we seated ourselves at the edge, our feet still submerged in the water.

The sun was drying us quickly as we watched the small fish swim in the pond. Jennifer pointed out and named the different flowers surrounding us. "The red tipped ones are called Indian paintbrushes. Then there's some sunflowers over there." I gestured to a hulking bush full of tiny white blossoms, "What are those?" Glancing at the plant she splashed some water with her feet before answering, "That's baby's breath."

I gawked at her thinking she was joking. She stared back in confusion at my look, "What?" she questioned. "Baby's...breath?" I said skeptical of the strange name. "Yeeees?" she replied. She had drew the answer out making it seem like she was asking a question. "So your telling me, instead of a proper name that made sense, like snow blossoms or winters bloom. Some human decided to name it _Baby's breath?_ " I inquired.

Jennifer looked confused, then flabbergasted before laughing out loud. "Only you would hate a flowers name." she chuckled. I glared at her, "You hate it just as much as I do, you just won't admit it." I griped. "Ok now that I think about it, it doesn't make much sense." she relented. "But," she continued, "the person who named it might have done it because it reminded them of a baby. The white petals represent purity, such as a baby right?" she mused.

I glanced at the plant agian thinking of a child, and yes I guess the blooms did sort of represent a childs pure spirit. "Hmph, I guess your right." I agreed. Jennifer laid her hand on mine, "This is nice Shadow I like spending time with you." My heart swelled at those simple words, and I found I wanted to ask her something I had been putting off for far too long. Swallowing I opened my mouth, "Jenny would you consider coming back with us...with me?"

She stiffened against me, "You want me to go with you?" "Yes, I really do." I muttered. Turning to look at her I found she was staring right at me. "There's nothing left for me here. Y'all have become my family since mine passed away. And I can't see Sarah anymore. I would live in constant fear if I stayed here, and I would lose all of you." she whispered. Silence held for a few moments as I awaited her answer.

Finally she spoke the words I wanted to hear, "I want to go with you Shadow." I sighed in relief and joy, I would not lose Jennifer. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, I wrapped a arm around her shoulder. Our peace was broken by the communicator on my wrist. "Shadow you and Jen need to get back now." Sonics voice commanded. Raising a brow I saw Jennifer look worried.

"It will take at least three hours to get back." Jennifer stated. "No, it won't." I contradicted. Pulling the chaos emerald I kept in my quills for emergencies out I told her to grab on to me. Then we quickly warped back. When we arrived at the plane we found everyone surrounding the television. A news report show Mecha Sonic at the front line of a bot army destroying buildings.

The shot then turned to the evil man himself, he was screaming down to the people. "Sonic hero's show yourselves or this is just the beginning! More people will die if you don't come forward and surrender the emeralds!" Screams could be heard as the camera fizzled out. Everyone looked around different shades of anger, worry, and fear on their faces. "We have to fight him, its the only way to stop all of this and to get home." Sonic announced.

"This has gone on too long, we have all been training we can do this." Amy said. "We have to do this or Eggmans going to take more innocent lives and just get stronger." Rouge added. "We surprise him, he won't expect us to come forward so quick." Knuckles grunted. "No, that's just what he will expect." Jennifer remarked. "He won't expect one of us to come alone."

Sonic looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" "I'll go alone with a decoy while you guys position yourselves around us, effectively surrounding him. Tails can make fake chaos emeralds I'll bet." she said. My body flushed with rage, No way was she doing this. "Your not going by yourself!" I fumed. "No Shadow let her talk this could be a good plan." Sonic spoke.

"This is not happening faker, you wouldn't send Amy unprotected now would you?" I snarled. Sonic looked at his feet before Jennifer butted in. "Shadow this could really work and you know I can take care of myself. Besides you all will be very close." I shook my head, "I'll do it." "No, he will suspect something. You would never surrender so easily." Rouge remarked. "If its Jennifer maybe she can play on his emotions, act like she wants to join him again." Knuckles mused.

Jennifer vigorously nodded, "Shadow let me do this, we have to save those people. He's enslaving and killing not just men, but woman and children too. We have to save them." she begged. I grit my teeth as I felt torn between wanting to keep Jennifer safe and wanting to fulfil her wishes. "Fine." I hissed. "Thank you Shadow." Jennifer whispered. As we planned and strategized I felt Jennifer grasp my hand. I felt a pull in my gut that could only be dread and squeezed hers tightly. I would not lose her.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 Hook, line, and sinker.

Authors note, Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review if you have time. Huge thanks to those who have supported this story! I own only my OC. Now on with the plot!

Jennifer's pov

Tails had crafted the fake chaos emeralds. They were very realistic, only Knuckles was able to tell the difference, as in his words, "I can just sense it." The only way to tell they were fakes was to scan them for power. Or have Knuckles on your team. We hoped Robotnik would not notice the lack of power from the fake rocks. I sat in my bed not able to sleep, absentmindedly petting Spunky.

The plan would take place in the morning and I couldn't help being nervous. Not to mention I didn't want anymore nightmares of past memories I would rather stay forgotten. I was afraid of losing my family if this plan failed. Shadow, little Cream, Amy and Sonic, all of them. Not to mention the fate of earth as we know it. If I messed this up the world would pay for it.

If we were defeated Robotnik would rule, as the army's here would have no chance of defeating him. I groaned rolling to my side, disturbing Spunky in the process. She gave a snort as she snuggled into my side quickly falling back asleep. The clock beside the bed showed it was two-thirty in the morning. Rubbing my eyes I fixed them shut, trying to go to sleep. I was just settling into a doze when someone knocked on my door.

I knew who it was, Shadow often had insomnia and would visit me during the wee hours. "Come in." I called softly. The door opened and I saw the ruby eyes I had grown so fond of. "Wasn't sure if you were awake of not. Usually your light is on." he stated. When I awoke from nightmares, or just couldn't sleep, I would read to try and calm myself. Shadow usually asked me to read aloud when he visited.

"I was trying to get a few hours, tomorrows a big day." I explained. Shadow had joined me on the bed. Laying on the other side of Spunky so she was sandwiched between us. He reached for my hand, squeezing tightly when he found it. I waited for the inevitable. "I don't like you going by yourself." he finally said.

I was not surprised by this confession I had known it was coming. "There's no other way." I muttered. "We could try..." he started. "No, we have went round and round with different strategies, this was the best." I said. "And what if something goes wrong and you get hurt, or die? What are we supposed to do then, huh? _What am I supposed to do_?" he asked. "How am I supposed to just go on with my life when someone I love, is ripped away from me yet again?!" he hissed.

I was tracing patterns with my thumb on the back of his hand. As I listened to his rant, I froze after that last sentence. "Someone you love?" I whispered. Now I felt him freeze and if I could see him properly I was sure he would be blushing. Love had failed me in the past. I remembered that much about my life. I had received love from my mother and the rest of my small family, but had lost them.

I gave my love to Jared only to have it spit on and thrown back in my face. Not just once but several times over. I had loved my best friend Sarah and had once again lost. So needless to say I didn't know if I wanted Shadow to love me, or if I wanted to love him. I mean I wanted it, very much so now that I thought about it. But I didn't know if I could say the words. I mean we had just started dating a few months ago, was I ready?

We had been through so much together. I had given him affection, kissed him, hugged him. So why was saying three freaking words so scary? I loved Shadow deep down, I knew I did. But can I open myself fully to him, with no fear? That thought of baring my heart completely to him was terrifying.

Because what if he later on decided he didn't love me? That I wasn't good enough for him? I felt safe and equal with Shadow. But did he feel the same way, or would he drop me as soon as I became boring? And then why did these fears spring up now? Why did I not feel this way when I was the one to admit my feelings for him. I didn't give one thought about these things.

Was it because I didn't have the haunting memories I have now, of Jared? Whom beat me and left me alone so many nights. Who pushed so much mental and physical abuse on me that I began to think I was nothing. Even now when I thought I had pushed past this, subconsciously his abuse still ate away at me. That was what it all came down to I suppose, I felt Shadow would leave me. I felt he could do better, and that eventually he would realize that. And then he would leave.

And I could not blame him because it would be all my fault, for always worrying if he would leave. So it wasn't that I was scared to love him just because I was afraid of baring myself. It was that I was afraid I would love him and then lose him. That he would become tired of the relationship, tired of me. All because of my stupid insecure self. I realized it was too silent in the now stuffy room.

Shadow was now staring at me in concern, his thumb now rubbing patterns upon my hand. "I think I love you Jenny." he admitted. A long silence reigned for a moment as I tried to spit out something, anything. "Shadow, I..I..." I stumbled. Looking into his eyes I almost gasped. Total vulnerability shone in his red orbs, along with love and fear. He feared my rejection perhaps?

Warmth filled me and washed my doubts and fears away. Shadow had just opened everything to me. And considering how closed off he was with most emotions, this was big. There was nothing to fear, I was stupid to doubt. Because Shadow was not like Jared in any way, shape or form. He was opening himself fully to me, I should not be afraid to do the same.

I could choose happiness, or I could be too terrified to take it. I grabbed his hand with both of mine. No more fears. "I love you Shadow." I said firmly. I swear his eyes twinkled and I saw his lips stretch into his trademark smirk. We slept with our hands tightly clasped and smiles on our faces. I had no nightmares that night.

~~~Time skip~~~

I stood in front of the plan yawning. I was waiting for Tails to give me the fake emeralds so we could go. Shadow stood to the side of me tense, while Rouge and Amy chatted nervously about how today might proceed. A few minutes later Sonic exited the plane with Knuckles in tow. A grim frown marred his usual upbeat appearance. Making his way to me, Knuckles instead headed over to Rouge.

I smirked as I saw him pull her aside, a few things were said and I watched Rouges eyes get huge. After a few moments Knuckles quickly walked away, a blush on his muzzle. I focused back on Sonic who had tapped my shoulder for my attention. "You ready for this?" he asked. Nodding back I folded my arms, resting my back on the plane.

"You remember the plan?" he questioned worried. "Distract Robotnik, while you guys surround him. Make him think I want to join him, and hopefully get close enough to where I can grab him. If I do that then you guys can get in his ship, and we can force him to shut everything down. If anything goes wrong I let out the signal." I recited.

"I know you can hold your own Jen but...just be careful ok? Eggman has went down a dark path, its different from the other times. He really has went mad." Sonic said ominously. I nodded, "I know." I sadly replied. Tails came up behind us tossing me a sack. I fumbled a bit, before grasping it. "Are you guys ready?" the small fox asked. Everyone had gathered round, determination glittering in their faces.

Sonic stepped forward, "Ok everyone knows what to do. We do this right and we just saved the world. Along with getting to go back home. Its nothing we haven't done before, so lets go kick Eggmans butt." Sonics small speech was every bit as cocky, and to the point as he himself was. But it got the job done. As everyone began to split off Shadow stood by my side for a second.

"I guess this is it." he muttered. "Your going to kill yourself with worry aren't you?" I quipped. He frowned, "No...Maybe." he relented. "I'll be ok, you'll be just a few seconds away." I soothed. "What if something goes wrong?" he questioned. "Then we wing it." I suggested. Shadow gave a snort, "Wing it?" he mocked. "You sound like the faker."

"Are you ever going to tell me the story behind that nickname?" I asked. "As soon as we get back." he promised. "I love you." I said. Shadow gave me a peck on the cheek, "I love you as well." then he rushed off to get in position. I took a deep breath to calm any lingering nerves. "You can do this." I muttered. Picking up the sack I started at a jog to Robotniks ship. I hoped all would go well.

~~~Time skip~~~

I walked through the near abandoned town Robotnik now resided in. I fought the urge to puke at the sight of carnage. Rubble littered the streets, and smoke still curled from the smoldering buildings. I walked quickly through the litter, tears pricking my eyes. I turned my head in disgust, gagging when I saw the first body.

It was a man lying on his side. Blood crusted his clothes from the many gunshot wounds he suffered. When I saw another, this time a woman, I kept my gaze at my feet. The destruction Robotnik had wrought over these innocents was unforgivable. I grit my teeth pushing on, I needed to do this to save those that were still alive. And bring justice to the dead, and those grieving them.

Just as I turned the corner I was face to face with a pair of shiny red eyes. I was not ashamed to say I squealed in fear. Mecha stared at me before seizing my throat in a iron grip, thrusting me to side. I screamed in shock landing hard on my back. The wind knocked out of me I gasped for air, almost choking on it. Mecha was upon me in seconds, I had dropped the sack when I landed.

Now I scrambled for it with my right hand while trying to shove Mechas hands off my throat. After a few very long seconds I felt fabric and snagged it up, slamming it into my assailants head. Although it didn't harm him, it let me have a chance to get some words out.

"I have a deal for !" I sputtered. The claws did not immediately retract, like he was considering killing me anyway. But just as I started to panic he released me. Shoving myself up, I knew I had to be cautious. My powers didn't work on him and I was not as skilled with hand to hand combat.

Don't get me wrong I could hold my own pretty well. But against Mecha, along with whatever robot army Robotnik has, I would not fair well alone. So when Mecha began leading me to wherever Robotnik was, I went quietly. The final battle was fast approaching. I could only hope we were all ready. And the Robotnik would fall for this trick, hook line and sinker.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Heartbreak comes in all forms

Authors note, First off I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I'm so sorry guys, I've been going through a rough patch in my life, and this chapter just wouldn't come out right. I must have rewritten it five times. Hope you enjoy and leave a review if you have time. I own nothing except my OC.

Jennifer's pov

When we came upon the oversized war ship, I prepared myself for the performance I was about to perform. I would play the part of good girl gone bad, make him think I wanted in on ruling The world. The steel door opened with a hiss and out walked the man I hated most. Jared almost skipped out upon seeing me. Most likely thinking I had been captured and was brought here to be his toy until he decided to finally kill me.

His smile fell when he saw I was walking freely, with no restraints. Time to play the part, swallowing back acid I slapped a wicked smile on. "Jared," I cooed, "It's been too long." He raised a brow in confusion or disgust, or perhaps both. I continued on, "What's the matter, aren't you happy to see me? Or are you scared out of your wits that I'm back." I mocked. His expression was just of disgust now, "You sorry cow, how dare you disrespect me!" he hissed.

I licked my lips before placing my finger to my chin. Appearing as if I was actually thinking about how I could disrespect him. I waved my finger in a Ah-Ha! motion, "Maybe its because your less worth then the dirt on my shoes?" I guessed. Rage twisted his face as he leaned forward a bit. "Or maybe its that I could never respect a coward like you." I goaded. He began to march over and I found I wanted to fight him.

I was disappointed though when a stern voice halted him in his steps. What is all the ruckus!?" Robotnik yelled. "Hello, Robotnik" I waved. "You should really keep a leash on your _pets_ , or else they might get hurt." I spat. "Let me kill her Doc." Jared snarled. Robotniks glasses shined in the sun, a creepy smile spreading on his lips. "Well well, what have we here? Good work Mecha!" he praised. Then he saw I was not in restraints, "Why is she not restrained?" he demanded.

"I have a gift and a proposition for you." I answered holding up the bag. "What could you possibly have that I want?" he returned. I pulled out a emerald cocking a brow at him, "How about the chaos emeralds, and my alliance?" I offered. I was surprised when he laughed in my face, "What makes you think I won't just take the emeralds, and then kill you?" Even though it killed me I had to keep this act up, I needed him to think I wanted to be on his side.

I needed him to let his guard down for just a second, just so I could wrap my hands around his stupid fat throat. "I realized why you wanted to rule, everyone would cower at your feet. No rules, you could have anything you wanted. We were once allies, can we not put aside all that has happened?" Robotnik seemed unmoved, "All of that was a act, you were a pawn in my plan, and now you are just a thorn in my side. I don't need, nor want your alliance."

I noticed that Mecha was inching closer to me, and Jared's wicked grin was back. A chill ran down my spine, "You don't have to care for me, but I brought you the emeralds, surely that shows I could be of great help." I spoke. "I don't think so Jennifer, but I am flattered. You see I just don't trust you anymore, and frankly I don't like you either." I began to back up, Robotnik didn't want this deal, he was going to kill me.

The only consolation was that even if this went south, which it was, Shadow and the others would be here in only about twenty seconds. I could survive twenty seconds if all went wrong. We could still end this, it would just be a little harder. Several doors opened and bots came marching out, at least a thousand. "No deal Jennifer, but I do have a proposition for you. Give me the emeralds willingly, we kill you quickly and we leave the people of this town alone, for now that is. Fight us and well...I'm sure you can take a guess at your fate." he spoke maliciously.

I glared now, letting the act fall so he could see how much I loathed him. "Evil never wins Robotnik, and if you are not defeated by us, no matter, someone will rise up and _take you down._ " I barked. He cocked a brow, "Us?" he muttered before his eyes widened. "Its a trap, kill her and take the emeralds!" he screamed. But by then the lightning bolt I had conjured behind my back was in the sky, Shadow would be here soon, now I just had to live to see him.

I threw the bag at Jared, hitting him right in the face. Mecha rammed my side tossing me in the air, twirling I landed on my feet in a crouch. He was upon me in the same second, I dodged the first punch he threw, retaliating with my own. Direct hit to the side of his shiny face, he flew back a few feet, and a tiny dent showed my efforts. I was caught off guard when something blew me off my feet.

Looking for the culprit I saw Jared was shooting mini missiles at me, now two against one was not fair. Snarling I swirled my palms together, crackling electricity bounced between my hands. Launching the pure electric waves at him, I didn't see if they hit him or not, as Mecha was on me once more. I was hit twice in the side, screaming in pain and rage, I grabbed his arms and spun in a circle tossing him away from me.

I didn't wait for him to get up, speedily zooming over I tried something I hoped would work. Thunder clashed as I rose my hands in the air, slamming them down into the ground. Lightning struck the ground where Mecha lay several times. Panting I awaited when he would pop out of the crater I had created, eyes glowing with unfeeling malice. I turned for a second to see that Jared was just now getting up, his hair standing up and slightly smoking.

I smirked, so I had hit him with my attack. Robotnik was screaming out orders to his robots while clutching the bag full of the fake gems. I looked back to see Mecha climbing out of the hole, and his sights were set on me. I gulped, "Not good." A blue blur sped by me tackling Mecha, both fell backwards into the crater. Then something breezed to a stop by me, "Glad you could join the party." I joked.

Shadow grimaced, "I take it the trade went wrong." he stated. "Robotnik wanted me dead from the moment I got here." I replied. Shadow sighed, "Its always got to be the hard way." The others had arrived by this time, Tails flew overhead in his plane shooting down lines of bots, Cream in the passenger seat. Knuckles and Rouge were now tag teaming Jared, and Amy had joined Sonic in fighting Mecha.

Robotnik looked outraged, and disappeared in his ship. Sonic was thrown in the air flying over our heads, I looked to Amy in worry. Only to be surprised when I saw the unbridled rage on her face, screaming a battle cry she began to twirl in a circle her hammer in her hands. A pink tornado began to form around her as she picked up speed, going almost as fast as Sonic. Mecha began to dodge using super speed, but he was sucked in and she landed a hit.

I watched as he was thrown into the air, Sonic then appearing to drop kick him back to earth. Then Rouge yelped in pain cradling her arm when a random laser hit her. I nodded to Mecha, Amy,and Sonic, "You help them, I'll take care of Jared." Shadow looked at me concerned, kissing me quickly before requesting I stay alive. "I'll still be standing when all this is over." I reassured.

Then I rushed over to Rouge who was still holding her own pretty well, but at a slight disadvantage as she was trying not to use her damaged arm. Knuckles was trapped under a pile of robots, but I didn't worry to much over that as he was pounding his way out roaring in anger. What I was worried about, was that Jared was about to blow him to smithereens with his missile launcher. Clapping my hands together as I ran two bolts appeared, I launched them at my ex, hitting him in his arm and back.

Jerking around Jared snarled in contempt, "Little mouse grew a spine, but she sure is a pain in the butt!" I let a spark ball form in my palm, "Your pathetic Jared, just surrender already. Or let me kick your butt, and then you can rot in jail. Well, rot in jail again. I taunted. I saw Rouge give me a nod before rushing off to Knuckles. "Your gonna be dead in a few seconds so I won't worry!" he yelled back.

He swung his arm at me nostrils flaring, small knives popped from his armor, so that I had to duck to avoid losing my head. Swinging again I grabbed his arm this time, trying to shove him away. My shock waves didn't work on his suit, and I was losing the battle on keeping the blades away from my face. I kicked him in the gut shoving him a few feet away to give me space. Hands crackling I jumped to the side avoiding another slash.

I was behind him now and took the opportunity to pounce on his back. Pressing my hands to his exposed face I electrocuted him. Convulsing he dropped like a ton of lead, smirking I hopped off him, making sure he was out for the count I looked to see how the others were doing. Shadow was currently smashing a robot who had gotten to close while Amy was struggling to protect Sonic, who seemed like he was dazed.

Knuckles was protecting Rouge who was still in the fight but was favoring her right arm. Wait...where was Mecha? "Oh bugger." I muttered. There on Tails plane stood the metal copy of Sonic, he was grabbing at Cream, while Tails was doing all sorts of maneuvers to try and jerk him off. Mecha stayed balanced though and I saw Cheese was swarming around his head trying to distract him. I jumped into action, sweeping past bots in my way until I was under the plane.

When it swooped low enough I jumped on, the wind whipping my hair in my eyes. I impatiently shoved it out of my face, advancing behind Mecha. He almost had Cream his claws grazing her fur, I quickly grasped him in a head lock jerking him away from her. Cream called out my name in shock, I gave her a smile in reassurance before I tugged Mecha off the plane. As we were falling I couldn't help but think how stupid of a plan this was.

But I couldn't think of any other way to get him away from Cream at the time. Mecha punched at me and gained a hit on my gut, wheezing I tried to kick him but was blocked. Then we hit the ground, well Mecha hit the ground. A pair of black arms I knew well had caught me. "Great timing babe" I smiled pecking his cheek. A smirk tugged on his lips but his eyes were worried, "Be more careful, will you?" he requested.

Nodding he put me down and I looked where Mecha landed. He had gotten up but now Sonic was savagely beating him with a spin attack. "Shadow Mecha is barely taking damage, what are we going to do?" I asked. It was true Mecha was sporting a few dents and had taken some damage to his chest, which was sparking profusely. But otherwise he was still putting up a huge fight.

Before Shadow could reply Amy got hit by one of Mechas lasers. "Amy!" Sonic cried worried. Amy struggled to sit up and I saw she had blood trickling from a gash in her leg. I ran over to help her, only for Mecha to block my path. Getting into a fighting stance I swung at him, he easily ducked and swept my feet out from under me. Shadow appeared then and hit the machine twice, allowing me to get up.

Shadow was fighting with all he had while Sonic was with Amy checking her wound. We needed help, we needed to be stronger then Mecha. Mecha had only one chaos emerald powering him. I heard Robotnik say he charged him with the energy every morning before I escaped with Shadow. We had six, if we just had that last one... "Then Shadow and Sonic could go super!" I muttered. I searched the field, Knuckles was busy with robots, Tails and Cream were in the plane, Amy was hurt.

Shadow then slid next to me panting and I saw Rouge finishing off a robot, "Son of a monkey wrench that's it!" I cried. Shadow raised a brow in question, "What are you talking about?" "We need more time." I grumbled. "For what?" Shadow asked. "For you and Rouge to find the last emerald." I explained. His eyes widened, "Then I could go super." he connected. I nodded, "Go, I'll buy you guys the time you need." "Jen, NO." he argued.

"Shadow go! Rouge can sense the emeralds and Sonic can't protect Amy and stall Mecha!" I shouted. Shadow looked upset with the plan but nonetheless obeyed. As he left I looked at Sonic, Mecha was throwing punches at the hero who was losing. Swirling my hands in circles, lightning cracked in the sky a storm forming. "You can do it, You can do it." I chanted. The wind picked up as it began to rain, my arms shaking I struggled to conjure what we needed.

"Jennifer stop, its too dangerous!" Sonic yelled. "Get Amy to safety!" I ordered focusing on controlling the wind. Mecha was running to me ready to destroy me, I cried out closing my hands together so the wind pressed on him from all angles. He stopped for a moment before pushing forward, slower but still coming at a steady pace. "You have got to be joking!" I groaned. Planting my feet firmly in the ground I pushed harder, "Come on, come on, come on!" I screamed.

Sonics pov

Oh chaos, things had went so wrong. Eggman didn't take the bait, and now we were fighting once again for the fate of the world. Only this time we were losing, I had tried every attack to take down Mecha to no avail. It was extremely frustrating and now Amy was hurt because I couldn't take down this new threat. I wasn't used to losing, I was the hero, the fastest thing alive!

I was always able to destroy whatever Eggman cooked up in record times! And now Jennifer was going to kill herself trying to destroy him. I begged her to stop when I saw she was starting to bleed from her nose. In the back of my mind I wondered where Shadow was, and why he wasn't stopping her. When the tornado formed I was in absolute shock, only Amy tugging on my arm snapped me out of it.

I snatched her in my arms struggling to run against the wind, and the suction from the too close twister. In the end I won the fight and we were across the field wind still whipping around us. I glared through the rain trying to spot Jennifer. Suddenly everything stopped, and I saw her collapse, almost like it was in slow motion. Shadow and Rouge appeared at the entrance to Eggmans ship, Shadow looked around I guessed for Jen.

When he saw she was on the ground limp, with Mecha advancing he grabbed something from Rouge. Then a bright flash of light surrounded him for a moment, and suddenly Shadow was now super. I placed Amy down reassuring her before rushing over so I could use the emeralds power as well. I smiled to myself, Eggman was going to lose.

Jennifer's pov

Oh silver bells my body felt like it was on fire, controlling that storm was harder then I thought. And when I somehow created that tornado I was surprised, more then surprised I was dumbfounded. I only hoped I had given Shadow enough time. I breathed heavily my muscles aching with every move. I think I was going to pass out, I closed my eyes against the bright sun.

Then a clawed hand was around my throat dragging my abused body in the air. I struggled to breath choking, "Come on you stinking hunk of metal, give me a break!" I pleaded. Then he was off me and I saw a golden figure in front of me. "Jennifer?" I sighed in relief Shadow had done it. "I'm ok Shadow" I whispered taking the chance to finally rest, everything was ok now Shadow would take care of Mecha.

He nodded at me glad I was ok and glared at Mecha furiously. Shadow jumped on Mecha twisting him to the ground, Sonic who had also gone super prepared a spin attack. Mecha struggled in Shadows grasp, kicking Sonic off. I suddenly remembered when I saw Metal Sonic torn apart, strewn across Robotniks lab. It was like a lightbulb went off in my head, "Rip him apart!" I suggested.

Shadow nodded at me and while keeping Mecha pinned ordered Sonic to tear off his legs. Ripping the first one off, Sonic then took hold of the other leg twisting it backwards before ripping it brutally off. Mecha was in a frenzy, desperately trying to escape now. Shadow shouted in rage pulling apart his arms, snapping apart Mecha was left a sparking torso and head.

With one last beep his eyes went dark, Sonic and Shadow panted as they looked at his torn body. Shadow helped me up, placing a arm around my waist supporting my weary body. There was only a few bots left and I couldn't believe it but we had won. We were ok and we had done it. I hugged Shadow as Amy and Sonic went to finish off the robots. We surveyed the battle field with smiles.

Then Shadow spoke up, "Thought you were taking care of that human, Jared?" Shadow asked. "I did" I answered gesturing to where I had left his limp body. Only he wasn't there. "What the?" I started, but then Shadow shoved me. Gasping in surprise I stumbled before regaining my balance, "Shadow why did you?" I asked, but then I saw why. My brain struggled to connect what happened at first.

Jared stood behind Shadow, surprise but also satisfaction on his features. But Shadow had his hands clasped over his stomach, a glance back at Jared showed his blades dripped with something. _"Blood"_ my mind connected, Shadow looked up at me red beginning to stain his fingers. "Jennifer." he murmered, before falling limp, collapsing on the ground. "No!" I yelled, grabbing him in my arms, tilting his face to me I begged him to look at me.

His eyes were closed and when I got no reply, I began to sob openly _. "Not Shadow, please not him! Why is this happening?! I can't lose him, I loved him. I can't lose anyone else!"_ my mind pleaded. Someone chuckled behind me, "Well, that was unexpected. I didn't think he would sacrifice himself for a ugly thing like you." Something snapped as I looked at Shadows limp body, I turned my head at the person responsible, white hot anger replacing the crippling despair.

"YOU!" I hissed. I lept up smashing him to the ground, wrapping my hands around his throat. _"Make it slow."_ my rage filled mind urged. And so I did, I shocked him again and again, until his hair was charred and he was pouring sweat. He started begging when he saw how serious I was, saw when I truly planned to really kill him. He had taken to much from me, torn me apart for the last time.

I didn't listen to his pleas, didn't care at all. And so I squeezed, choking him, his hands prying at mine searching for air. He was turning blue and going limp, but I only tightened my grip. Somewhere my mind screamed to stop that this was wrong, but the rage shoved it away wanting revenge. Then something pulled me off, so that I collapsed backwards. Thinking it was a bot I swirled to kill the thing so I could finish what I started.

"Jennifer enough!" Sonic firmly yelled. I stopped mid punch my hand swirled with static electricity, "Shadows still alive, he needs medical attention!" he continued. I looked around me dazed, The robot army was defeated and Mecha lay in scraps around the battle field. Knuckles held Shadow, the others standing around looking grim. "Its over Jennifer, Robotnik fled before we could capture him but we have all the emeralds." Amy stated.

I nodded dumbly, rushing over to Shadow as they loaded him into Tails plane, "Please be ok, please don't leave." I whispered. I got in the plane with Tails supporting Shadows body in my lap, we took off as the others gathered Jared up to take him to Jail. I ran my fingers through Shadows quills, praying for him to be ok.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Please open your eyes

Authors note, Hey guys here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and leave a review if you have time. I own nothing except my OC.

Jennifer's pov

When we arrived home Tails immediately set up to operate. Along with a punchered lung, Jared had managed to sever a major artery, and Shadow had lost more then half the blood in his body. I had ordered Tails to give him some of mine, but to my dismay we were not the same blood type. After helping Tails with whatever I could he sent me out, and that's when I saw the others were waiting.

When they saw me their faces fell and nobody had any comforting words. Almost six hours later Tails finally came out looking exhausted. "I stopped the bleeding and the procedure went well." he said quietly. I sighed in relief starting to smile, "But he's not out of the danger zone." he continued. He explained that since Shadow was created in a lab and had alien blood, we could not give him a blood transfusion.

He would have to replace the blood that was lost on his own. My throat closed up and I had to force the words out, "Will he make it?" I croaked. Tails looked somber, "He's the ultimate life form he can't die, but he has slipped into a coma. I don't know when he will wake, or if he will even wake up at all." My stomach jumped at those words, "What do you mean if he will wake up?!"

"I just don't know! Shadow has lived for almost seventy years yet hasn't aged physically at all! When gun captured him he was put in a coma like state for fifty years and suffered no ill effects. So I don't know how long this will last, my best guess is he will stay in this state until his body is healed."

Silent tears were tracking down my face but I made no move to wipe them away, "And if he doesn't wake up after healing?" I whispered. Tails looked at the floor with his jaw clenched, while Rouge put a hand on my shoulder. "Tails, tell me." I ordered. Glancing at me then back at the floor he answered, "Then its possible that he won't wake up for months or even years."

A muffled sob came out before I could hold it back, "Can..can I see him?" Nodding Tails stepped to the side to let me through, walking through I turned and shut the door. Slowly turning I bit my lip as I saw Shadow, he looked almost pale, if that was possible with all his black fur. He looked out of place, lying so still on the uncomfortable clinic bed.

Walking over I sat down in the available chair next to the bed. Gently slipping my hand into his limp one I raised it to my cheek kissing his knuckles. "Well look at the mess you've gotten yourself into." I muttered. I shut my eyes holding back sobs, "You big dope why did you have to push me? This was ment for me not you. I should be laying there!" I cried. Leaning over his form I hugged him as best I could, "It should have been me." I bawled.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

"I said no Rouge, now leave me alone!" I barked. It had been three weeks since we had defeated Robotnik. And three weeks that Shadow had fallen into a coma, with still no change. I refused to budge from his side, only leaving when Tails demanded me to so he may bathe and give Shadow a check up.

I only left to grab a shower and something to eat, returning immediately when Tails was done. Rouge was trying to convince me to go cook breakfast with her insisting I needed a break. The mere thought was laughable, I didn't deserve a break. It was because of me that Shadow was in this state.

I waited faithfully, praying often, and doing everything to make Shadow as comfortable as possible. I read to him often, his favorite books if I remembered correctly. I told him about the few memories I had obtained, and how much I was sorry. Rouge left in disappointment going off to tell Sonic about my refusal no doubt.

Sonic had personally told me that Jared had earned the death penalty. I was surprised when I felt happy over that, it made me sick to my stomach. I had no pity or regret for him. He had killed over a hundred people when Robotnik attacked the city, along with hurting Shadow. But I was sick to think I was actually happy a living person would die, no matter how evil he or she was.

It felt wrong and made me feel evil myself. We also hadn't heard a peep from Robotnik, and not a clue could be found on his whereabouts. Sonic and Knuckles were actively searching but were slowly losing hope. That alone was a problem, we could not leave him to his own devices to make another robot army.

But I never focused on it for very long, Shadow was always pushing to the front of my mind. Another problem was we had all the emeralds, so we could return to Mobius as soon as Shadow awoke. And now the others were worried about our safety as well. A few campers had run across our camp, and upon seeing Cream playing among a flower bed, had freaked out pretty bad.

Their little boy had attempted to kidnap Cream, wanting her as a pet. Knuckles had got there just in time, and we booked it out of there. Cream didn't go outside alone anymore. That scare along with the added stress of Robotniks sudden disappearance, totaled to some serious tension among our ranks. Namely Knuckles, Amy and Sonic.

They wanted to send Cream and Tail back home, and perhaps Shadow too so they would be safe. While the rest of us would stay and continue the search for Robotnik. There was many things wrong with this plan, one of which was Cream and Tails refused to go. Tails pointed out it was more then possible we would only get one chance to return.

So many things could go wrong, if the machine Tails had created only worked once, then after he was gone we would be stranded here. No matter if we had the emeralds or not. But if Tails took the emeralds with him back to Mobius, then there would still be the problem of them scattering. And it had taken forever to gather them in the first place.

And I put up the argument that it might not be safe for Shadow to transport to a different world in his condition. That coupled along with the fact that I didn't want to leave Shadows side, well lets just say they were not very happy. And so it was a constant back and forth fight, Rouge and Tails agreed with me.

While Sonic, Amy and Knuckles wanted the opposite. And so we were at a impasse, my thoughts were interrupted when Tails came in. I glared at the floor, "Bath day already?" I mumbled. Tails just nodded laying out his supplies, slowly getting up I gently kissed Shadows forehead, "Wake up soon babe." I whispered.

I left Tails to his business going to shower myself. Upon reaching my room I grabbed my spare set of clothes before starting the water. I looked in the mirror waiting for the water to heat, I didn't like what I saw. Bags heaped under my eyes, and my hair was frizzed to the max. I was skinnier, having dropped a few pounds from stress and skipping meals when I fell asleep by Shadows bed or when guilt ate me alive.

I felt as if this was all my fault and I was going insane with the guilt and rage. I had only briefly considered going after Robotnik myself, but I was afraid of what would happen if I did. After the way I had mauled Jared, I was almost frightened of myself. Whenever I thought of Robotnik, I felt that same rage and want for revenge when I had attacked Jared.

And almost killed him. I didn't want to become a murderer, I had done enough. So I buried it all, deep down, and spent every free moment with Shadow. And so the vicious cycle continued, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I had lost so many things, and now in a way Shadow was ripped away from me, not dead but oblivious to the world around him.

That was the worst part I suppose, I could talk to him, hug him, kiss him. But he could do nothing in return, and that was not fair. Because after all we both had been through did we not deserve a happy ending? Steam had covered the mirror breaking my thoughts. Sighing I stepped in the shower hurrying, so I could go finish reading Deeply Odd to Shadow.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I picked at the sandwich in front of me barely listening to the shouting match taking place on the other side of the table. "Tails you can't be serious, you need to leave! Everyday is a bigger chance you and Cream could get hurt. Then what would we do huh?" "Knuckles we can't leave Eggman is still out there, we want to help! Tails yelled back.

"You know what screw him! He is not your guys responsibility, your just kids!" Tails went red, "We have fought Eggman before Knuckles, and besides I have to stay here in case Shadow wakes up, he still needs medical care." Sonic rubbed his temples about to speak up, before Knuckles beat him to the punch.

"Its been almost two months Tails. At this point its plain to see he never will! So stop playing Doctor and just realize that leaving is what's best for you! Then maybe Jennifer can stop hoping, and move on!" Knuckles roared.

My head snapped up as a hush fell over the room. Tails jaw was hanging open glancing at me in surprise, Amy looked on in worry while Rouge and Sonic glared daggers at Knuckles. I stared at Knuckles, "Is that really how you feel?" I asked quietly. Red faced Knuckles mumbled something unintelligible. "I said is that how you really feel?" I repeated.

I tried to diffuse the situation when I got no answer from Knuckles. "Look Knuckles I know its been hard but, if we could just give Shadow a little more time I'm sure..." "Its not happening Jennifer! And while the rest of us are working to find Eggman and keep Cream and Tails safe your doing nothing!" Knuckles words cut deep and I fought the urge to wince.

"I'm taking care of Shadow." I mumbled. It sounded pathetic even to myself, I was being selfish. "What's to take care of he just lays there!" Knuckles snarled. Rouge was now trying to disfuse the fight muttering to Knuckles and trying to pull him away. My blood was pumping and anger rose in me with those words.

"Your being a jerk Knuckles." I replied. "Oh I'm a jerk? Jen, you've been slipping, everyone has seen it. You don't eat, sleep, or hardly talk anymore. We are worried for Shadow but we can't wait any longer. We need your help, so you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself!" I started at him in shock, he thought I was feeling sorry for myself?

Was I really acting that way, had I fallen so far into grief? "That's enough Knuckles!" Sonic commanded. But the damage was already done, and now I knew what I needed to do. Something I wanted to do at the start but always shoved away because I didn't want to become that kind of person. After Sonics command Knuckles really looked at me and his eyes widened, "Jen I didn't..." he muttered.

All the stress I had been feeling bubbled within me and words spilled out before I had even realized it. "No you ment what you said, I get it. I just didn't realize you were such a selfish unfeeling jerk." my words dripped with acid. I stood up clenching my fists, "I'm sorry Knuckles is that what you want to hear?! That I'm the reason that Shadows hurt and you can't go home!? Well there I said it and you know what?!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me in shock while tears filled my eyes. I was breathing hard, all the rage, and hurt, and guilt I had fought so hard to conceal had been brought to the surface. And now I finally could find the person I wanted to release it on. "You want me to do something, fine I'll go and take care of Robotnik once and for all." I hissed.

"Then you may do as you please because your right Shadow never will get better and I was a fool to think so. But I'll still have my revenge. I will destroy the person who has caused me most of my misery, Robotnik will pay." Knuckles now looked taken aback and guilty, "Jen wait, I'm so..." but I was gone in a flash the rage consuming me, I was done trying to play nice.

Robotnik was going to die for what he has done. As soon as I fled I poured on the speed, they could not catch me. I would not be stopped. I felt a tug on my heart knowing I was leaving Shadow. "He would understand." I thought to myself.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Awaken

Authors note, Gosh guys, we are coming towards the end of this story! Only a few chapters left. Thank you for all your reviews and follows/favorites. A thank you also to Bikerboy for all the thoughts and encouragement. And to Guest893 yes this story is based on the Sonic X series. In terms of looks only though.

Also Jennifer thought of them as her family, like Knuckles was like a big brother, Cream was the little sister she never had and so on. But she started having deeper feelings for Shadow later on. Ok so along with this chapter, I revised chapter 32. There were a few things that were pointed out to me by a reviewer that just didn't flow with the plot or the character's.

Nothing major was changed, and most of the revisions were in the bottom half of the chapter. So I recommend that you reread the previous chapter, and I also apologize for this mistake on my part. Leave a review if you have time and I own nothing but my OC. Alright then lets get on with the story!

Third person pov

The Sonic gang was gathered around a large table, Sonic paced back and forth muttering under his breath. Rouge, in her usual fashion, stood with a hand propped on her hip. But she had a scowl on her face and was glaring at a certain red echinda. Amy tapped her fingers upon the table in a daze, while Tails sat with his hands clenched together, his bottom lip wobbling as he held back tears.

Sonic finally snapped and the yelling commenced. "This is all your fault Knuckles! Chaos, your such a hot head!" Knuckles looked down in shame rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't mean it." he muttered. "Well why don't you say that to Jennifer? Oh wait, she's GONE!" Sonic huffed. Knuckles gave a wince, "We can find her, and then I'll apologize" he said trying to make light of the horrible situation.

Rouge slammed her fist on the table, "If we can't even find the Doctor what makes you think we will find her?! Especially if she doesn't want to be found!" She yelled. Knuckles clenched his jaw, "Listen maybe she just needs to cool off, she didn't really mean to actually go kill him...right?" Suddenly Tails began to laugh sarcastically.

"Your a idiot Knuckles, Jennifer meant what she said. And if you keep making excuses and trying to convince everyone, that everything will be hunky dory, then your a bigger idiot then I thought!" Everyone was shocked at this outburst, Tails was usually so calm and soft spoken. "Tails I...I'm sorry." Knuckles whispered. Amy then spoke up, "We have to find her, we have to stop her before she does something she regrets."

Sonic nodded in agreement, "But how? We don't even know where Egghead is, let alone where she went looking for him." "This world is so big and there are so many people, good grief Eggman could easily blend in with a disguise if he wanted too." Amy pointed out. "Wait, that's it!" Rouge shouted. Everyone looked to her in confusion. "Don't you see? Eggmans not hiding in some hidden base, or huddled in a cave somewhere. This isn't our world, he is just as lost as we are. But he has one advantage, he is human. A new get up, hair dye and then he could hack into the banks here and easily get money. I bet my best pair of boots that he is hiding in a city or town." Rouge explained.

Everyone's eyes were wide with realisation, "If that's true then there's a big chance we will find him before Jenny!" Sonic exclaimed. "Tails see if you can hack into all the banks that are relatively close, look for any large amounts of money being transferred into a new bank account." Tails nodded rushing off to do the hefty task.

Amy you and knuckles stay here and take care of things, me and Rouge are going to find Jen before she does something she regrets. Sonic ordered. "And what exactly would that be?" a deep voice called out. Sonic whirled and heard Rouge gasp behind him. Eyes going impossibly wide Sonic's jaw dropped, "It can't be..." "Close your mouth before you catch flies faker, and tell me where Jennifer is." the newcomer demanded.

Jennifer's pov

I shivered against the cold, shuffling closer to the fire as I ground my teeth in frustration. Thirteen days of almost non stop searching and I found myself in northern Tennessee. Approximately six states away from where we last saw Robotnik. I had already glanced over the areas Sonic had mentioned, checking a second time to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

I avoided towns, and city's, anywhere that had too many humans. The all consuming rage I had felt when I left, had simmered into a bitter want for revenge. Along with heavy guilt. I desired to go back and apologise for my rash behavior, and be with Shadow, even if he never awoke. But I rationalized that if i did this, then we would be safe, and we could leave. And so I obsessed over what I would do when I found Robotnik.

And I would find him, I wouldn't stop until I did. He would die for hurting Shadow, for all those innocents he killed that day in the city. And for deliberately ruining my chances at happiness over, and over again. I plotted how to do it, should I make it slow, so that he may think about all the horrible deeds he has done? Or so quick he doesn't even have a chance to blink? I simply couldn't decide.

Thoughts like this sometimes scared me, but I quickly shoved it away. He deserved this did he not? Justice was being dealt to the evil man, the only deference was that instead of a judge, it was me deciding his sentence. Oh I could see it now, when I found him I would knock him out quick, he wouldn't even know it was me. Then when he awoke he would be tied up, and I would read him a list of his sins.

That would insure my want for him to completely understand he was going to die, and that he would think about every single offence before he did. He would feel sorry and he would beg, but I would have no mercy, just as he had none for those he had murdered. I slumped to the ground desperate for some sleep, only to find I would get no rest. Whispers and mutters outside my little cave alerted me that I had visitors.

Quickly I stood and slunk deeper into the shadows, sparks forming in my palms. Just a little voltage to make them pass out, I assumed I had cought the interest of nearby campers or some stupid hikers. My assumption was correct when a bright flashlight penetrated the darkness. Two men entered my temporary home, sporting backpacks with bed rolls attached. "I told you I saw a fire Kenny, someone was here." the bigger one that looked like a lumberjack said.

The one next to him frowned, "Well then where are they?" this one was considerably skinnier, yet still had muscle. I scowled, I didn't really want to do this but I also didn't want to be seen. Sighing I threw my sparks in the lumberjacks direction. With a yelp he went down like a sack of bricks convulsing. "Jack!" the one named Kenny yelled stooping by his friend worried.

I raised a brow, Jack? How fitting. I quickly took care of Kenny and shuffled out. As I shivered against the biting wind, I didn't worry about the hikers, the fire would keep them warm and I only used a mild attack. They would only be unconscious for a few hours at the most. Rubbing my arms I tried to decide where to go, mentally going over options I chose to head further north.

I wanted to hurry and get this over with so I could get back to the others. I wanted to be with Shadow. Even if he didn't wake up for years or ever, I didn't care. I loved him, and I would have faith. I just needed to take care of a few things first. "He would understand." I muttered. It was something I had to keep telling myself. For some reason I kept feeling that what I was doing was wrong. But it couldn't be, Robotnik deserved this fate...didn't he? I scoffed rushing off to the next location, of course he deserved it I was just being stupid.

Third person pov

Sonic stood with his arms crossed, "Hurry up Rouge its freezing!" A dark figure leaned on a tree behind Sonic, "Chaos do you ever stop whining?" he griped. Sonic stuck his tounge out at his fellow comrade. Rouge shouted from her spot on the ground, "Would you guys both shut up? My gosh you both act like children." She stood from the two hikers she had been examining.

"They've been shocked, and by the looks of it not very long ago." she said with a smile. "We are getting close." Sonic grinned. "Shadow you hear that, we are so close!" Sonic exclaimed. "I'm right next to you of course I heard!" he growled. Sonic frowned, "Geez ever since you woke up you've been cranky. You would think after such a long nap you would be . But noooooo, its all negitivaty."

Shadow clenched his fists, "You act as if I have no reason to be angry. Since I've awoken I've found out Robotnik is gone, my girlfriend is on a revenge rampage, and now I'm stuck with YOU on the quest to find her!" He shouted. Sonic raised a brow, "You say that like your not having fun." he whined. Shadows jaw dropped in disbelief, "You are impossible." "Shut up both of you! Now lets get a move on!" Rouge barked. Shadow sighed as they began running north, "I'm coming Jen." he muttered.

Jennifer's pov

My nerves were fried after another relentless day of searching. I had found a cave hidden by large amounts of ivy, only to find it populated by a swarm of bats. One had gotten stuck in my fur. After that mess I searched a nearby forest, and had tripped into a patch of poison oak. I was cold, itchy, and hungry, not to mention extremely frustrated. Scraching absently at the rash that had formed on my arm, I wondered just what to do next.

It had now been fifteen days since I had left the others, and I was wondering if I had been wrong to leave after all. What if something had happened? What if Robotnik had returned to attack them while we were weak, with a new army or dooms day device? And it would be my fault if they got hurt because I wasn't there to help. Just like Shadow getting hurt was because of me.

I could still search for Robotnik but maybe we could do it together. And I could see Shadow again. A smile crept on my face at the thought of my boyfriend. I missed him and I felt incredibly guilty for leaving him. I also missed Spunky and the others. I giggled as I thought of my lovable dog, she had taken to staying by Shadows bedside as faithfully as me. I sighed, maybe it was time to give up on this and go back.

I then growled at my sheer stupidity, "Your doing the right thing, this is what will keep everyone safe. Shadow will still be there no matter how long it takes me to do this. You need to finish this!" I scolded myself. Now was not the time to get soft, I had backed down way to many times in my life. "I will have justice." I hissed. I rushed off towards the west and stumbled upon a small town.

I hid along the outskirts peering through the trees. I sort of missed being human, some of the privileges that they took for granted. Shopping for clothes, technology, going out to eat. But I mostly missed having a permanent home. When I had become a Mobian it just felt natural. It didn't feel abnormal or weird, and I guess it was because I didn't remember anything other then waking up like that.

When I started getting my memories back it seemed almost strange. It was like looking through another persons eyes. Which I suppose was true in a sense, I had changed completely physically and mentally. I doubted I would ever get my full personality and quirks back from when I was human and hadn't suffered from amnesia. I still probably didn't even have half of my memories.

But I tried not to focus on that, I made new memories everyday with the gang, and Shadow. I was happy, until everything went to pot, and I lost one of the greatest things in my life. As I watched the humans go about their business, I noticed one individual who looked...familiar. He stood tall with a big coat bundled around him. Cleanshaven with dark sunglasses, but he had a weird shape, sorta like...a...egg.

I gasped, it was Robotnik! I barely recognized him, but it was without a doubt him. I broke out into a smirk, finally I had found him. I began to step forward with the intent to snatch him quick as you please. But a hand clasped around my mouth and a arm snaked around my waist. I began to struggle wondering just how some human had snuck up on me. As arms pulled me back into the forest, I growled and shocked my attacker.

They dropped with a groan, and I whirled to face them head on. I froze at what I saw. Babble escaped from my lips as my brain seemed to melt down in disbelief. "Ugh, I forgot how much that hurt." the slumped hedgehog said. "Sh..Shadow?" I exclaimed. He gave that smirk I had missed so much and opened his arms up. "Hey babe." he replied. I threw myself into his arms and sobbed. "I thought...I thought!" I stumbled over my words overwhelmed with emotion. "Shhh, I know. Its ok I'm here I'm okay. I love you." he whispered in my ear. I only squeezed him tighter, muttering prayers of thanks to God.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Homeward bound

Authors note, Here's the next chapter guys. Thank you for all the reviews, I love to hear your thoughts! Hope you enjoy and leave a review if you have time. I own nothing except my OC.

Jennifer's pov

I had pinched myself so much my arm was red and smarting. But It wasn't a dream and I could not be anymore happy. I held Shadows hand in a iron grip, fearing if I let go he would fall back into the sleep that had taken him from me. It was stupid and lame, but I couldn't make myself shove it away and let go of his fingers. I stared at him as he talked to Sonic and Rouge about something.

Sweet holly berries, he was so full of life. It was so weird to see him walking, talking, and just plain moving after watching him lay motionless for so long. Nothing showed in the way he moved or acted that he had been in a coma for almost three months. It was incredibly strange, I had always thought he would be so weak when he first woke up. And that I would be there to nurse him back to his full strength.

I should have known that nothing would hinder him, there would have been nothing that would stop him from getting out of that bed. Except perhaps me, but then again I had not been there. I sucked in a breath, I had left for stupid reasons and missed it. He had to come and rescue me from another idiotic thing I decided to do. I left him alone to try and murder someone, I was no hero.

I was nothing but a monster. Anger and the want for revenge had blinded me immensely. I squirmed at the thought of actually going through with my plan now. I must have squeezed Shadows hand to tightly and I now had his attention. I ducked my head to avoid his gaze, I felt like I was a little girl about to be scolded. Only it was made worse because it was the love of my life who was disappointed in me, and I was a grown woman who had made such a childish move.

"Jen, are you ok?" he mumbled as Sonic and Rouge argued about how to subdue Robotic. I winced, staying silent not wanting to confirm my fears. He had to hate me, or at the very least be disgusted and disappointed. We would probably break up and I would be left alone again. And then they will leave me here, because they can't have a potential murderer in their team.

Oh gosh I had messed everything up, just like I always seemed to do. As I was going through this rainfall of emotions I failed to see Shadows face soften. A finger lifted my chin and I found myself face to face with ruby eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. I struggled with the words, "You hate me now don't you?" I sniffed, tears threatening to fall. His eyes widened in shock before narrowing, "I will love you no matter what Jen, do you understand?"

I looked deep in his eyes searching for a lie. He continued, "So you made a mistake. I understand why you went after Robotnik, just remember that you didn't go through with it. I have done things I regretted, and I don't want you beating yourself up over something so trivial. You realized your mistake in time my angel." he whispered before kissing me. I absolutely melted, he was the best thing to ever happen to me.

Criminality,I had forgotten how amazing kissing him was! This moment was perfect and I felt every worry, every guilty feeling fly away. He still loved me, he never stopped and after what he just said to me I didn't think he ever would. I placed my hands on the sides of his face pulling him closer. He smirked against my lips gripping my waist tightly. Just as I had gripped his shoulders to steady my now weak knees, we were interrupted by a awkward coughing.

Sonic was looking away uncomfortably while Rouge smiled at us happily. "Well, wasn't that sweet. I'm glad you two were reunited, but we need to grab Eggman and go. I like this dear little planet but I'm more then ready to return home." She then pouted, "I really miss my closet, ugh all those outfits that are just sitting there waiting for me to wear them!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, grab Robotnik and go? We are taking him with us?" I asked. I'll admit that I didn't think much on Robotniks fate until I had snapped and wanted him dead. Which I don't think I would care if he suddenly dropped dead, I just didn't want it to be by my own hand anymore. But they wanted him to come with us back to their home? I figured that we would find him and drop him off at some sort of prison, and then go on with our lives.

Leaving him doomed to this world. "That's right, we can't leave him here to try and take over this world again. No, he's at his weakest right now and its the perfect time to strike." Sonic explained. "And once we return, then we can drop him off at our authorities." Rouge added. Ah, so that's why, they were concerned he would escape and get another chance at world domination.

Although I never really understood the motives behind wanting to rule the world. Everyone would hate or fear you, you would be fighting rebels all the time, it just didn't make sense to me. Robotnik was a idiot for wanting to rule earth, I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't even thought it completely through. Shaking these thoughts off I looked up to Shadow, "Tails has the portal machine ready?" I asked.

He nodded at me, "All we have to do it place the chaos emeralds inside and the portal will open." I smiled, "I will finally see your home." Shadow squeezed my hand, "Our home." he corrected. My heart skipped at his kind words and I nodded, "Our home." I agreed. "Okay, Jennifer see if you can use some sparks to distract all those people. Rouge you fly from above and point out Eggman for me and Shadow. Then we rush out, snag him, and meet back at his house." Sonic ordered.

"Wait, you knew Robotnik was here, and where he lives?" I questioned. Rouge began climbing a tree so she could just jump out and fly quickly. "Yes, Tails tracked him down using the internet. It took a while but we found a match, and we hoped we had found him before you...well before you found him." Sonic answered. I winced when Sonic almost said before you killed him. "But, then how did you find me?" I asked confused.

"Well that was mostly luck on our part. You see we had been searching for you every since I awoke, but your trails kept going cold or the weather had washed them away." Shadow admitted. "Then when Tails called us saying he had found Egghead, we dropped the search for the moment to go and nail him." Sonic interrupted. "And then we came across those two hikers you took down.

And I knew we were close to you. So in the end we stumbled upon you by chance. And here we are." Shadow finished. I shook my head in bewilderment, "Wow, I guess you can say that lady luck was with us all today." I joked. "Yup, now how about that distraction?" Sonic asked. "I'm on it." I replied. Before I could turn to do my task Shadow gripped my upper arm keeping me in place.

He leaned down next to my ear before whispering, "When we return I'm going to make sure we have some time to catch up." I beamed at the thought of just talking and listening to him after praying for it for so long. "I would enjoy that very much Shadow." I muttered back. He smirked dragging a hand down my arm, "I hoped you would say that." We separated and I went to provide the distraction they needed.

I stepped carefully through the brush, making my way towards a large group of people. "Perfect." I hummed in approval. Swirling my hands together I tried to decide what to do, a small lightning storm? If I struck the lightning close enough to them that would guarantee panic filled screams. No, I might accidentally hit someone. As I mulled over my options, I noticed a radio tower to my left about three hundred feet away.

And several street lamps down the sidewalks on both sides of the small road. I could create a storm and manipulate the bolts to hit the radio tower first, then the street lamps. "That'll work." I mumbled. Concentrating I brought my hands up and the sky started to go dark. Bright flashes of lightning struck the tower I was aiming for, followed by a loud boom of thunder. Rain began to stream down and I heard a few people scream in confusion at the sudden storm.

My plan was going perfectly, now it was time to take out the lamps. I focused on the one closest to me and watched as it was struck with lightning, the glass shattered and it began sparking profusely. One by one I stuck the lamps, people were running away from the danger rushing into buildings screaming in fear. I made sure not to let the pure electricity get to close to anyone and kept my eyes peeled for small children.

I was so focused on the task that I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder. Ruby eyes shone with pride, "Good job." he complimented. I raised a brow in question, absently letting the storm I had created fade away. "We got him, come on they are waiting for us." he answered my unspoken question. I nodded standing and following him to Robotniks house, or wherever he lived.

We got there quickly and I was surprised to find that he lived in a pretty nice house. Painted cheery yellows and blues, it had a well mowed lawn and a small birdbath in the center. Inside though, is where the nice homey look ended. Take out boxes, dirty clothes, and oily gears and other parts littered the bare space inside. No furniture decorated the rooms, only a mattress with bedding and desk chair lay in one of the rooms. I wrinkled my nose at the sight and smell of the rotting containers and food.

Shadow began walking to the back of the house, "They are in the basement." I followed close behind him, nudging a pair of underwear out of my path with a disgusted frown. Making our way down the stairs I heard shouts coming from down below, somebody was not very happy. When we reached the bottom my eyes were greeted by a most unpleasant sight. Robotnik was tied up, screaming obscenities but apparently they thought a gag was not necessary.

After hearing him yell at Sonic to let him go for the third time in a twenty second span I had had enough. "Can't you gag this annoying sack of waste?" I commented making our presence known. Robotnik snarled becoming even more furious at the sight of me. "You ruined everything you useless experiment, this is all your fault!" he screamed at me. Now I was shocked, what was he talking about experiment?

How dare he think for one moment, that just because he was successful in his twisted lab experiment on me, that I was just like one of his robots that he had created. "You may have changed my physical makeup, but you did not create me. You are not my Daddy or my blood, you are just some senile old fat guy." I hissed. His face went red with rage, "Senile old fat guy!?" he bellowed.

In his rage he tried to escape his bonds to get at me, while I stood calmly with a smirk on my face. "Its over Robotnik, your finished." I smugly said. I was quite enjoying this, watching him squirm and suffer. Along with more then likely being humiliated on top of it all. While he sputtered and wiggled in his bonds, Sonic spoke up. "Its good we found him when we did, look." he pointed over to a large table in the center of the room.

Mecha Sonics metal carcass lay halfway assembled atop the surface. I clenched my fists in surprise and anger, "He was trying to rebuild it." I stated. "That's how Tails was able to track him down. He was spending thousands on parts." Sonic explained. "We already destroyed the blueprints and everything else connecting to it." Rouge said. "Well then there's only one thing left to do." Shadow spoke.

After gagging Robotnik to quiet his screams and cursing we quickly exited the house. Sonic came out last pouring something out on the floor. Coming out to join us at the front of the house, he lit a match and threw it in the liquid. Flames sprung up and soon the whole house was aflame. Quickly we rushed back into the woods, heading back to the plane.

Me and Shadow ran hand in hand, while Rouge took to the sky's. Sonic carried Robotnik in front of us. I squeezed Shadows hand, " I've missed you so much, I keep thinking I'm dreaming and when I wake up you'll still be in that bed asleep" I confessed. Shadow was silent for a minute before replying, "I could hear you." "Wanna run that by me again?" I asked confused.

He glanced down at me before looking back at the path, "When I was asleep, I could hear you when you talked to me." I blinked, "You could? I mean Tails said it was possible but..." I trailed off surprised by this new information. "When you read to me, told me about your day, cried and begged me to wake, I could hear it all. I just couldn't do anything about it. I tried so hard to speak, to open my eyes or move, or something to let you know I was still there." he admitted.

Oh, now I felt really guilty. I had broken down in his room some days, just sobbing his name sometimes. And now knowing he had heard all that, made me feel like a heel. Especially since he suffered even more, I shuddered to think of being in his place. To be stuck in the dark, not being able to move, talk, or see. It was unbearable to think about. "Shadow, I'm so sorry." I softly said.

"Don't be, your the one who kept me sane." he replied firmly. I only held his hand tighter, "I love you Shadow." I mumbled. "I love you to angel." he replied. I smiled at this new nickname he was using, I loved it. I would have to think of one for him. As I was thinking about this Robotnik caught my attention. He was glaring at me, (which wasn't a surprise), but I also noticed he was silently weeping. I looked away from this pathetic display, I held no pity for him. He had made his bed, and now he had to lay in it. I focused instead on wondering what Mobius would be like.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Saying goodbye

Authors note, Well guys this is it, the last chapter. It has been quite a ride, I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I would like to say thank you to all of those who supported this story by reviewing, following, or just plain reading this story. A thanks to **bikerboy** , and if your reading this, thank you for all the support and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Also if you guys have the chance go check out **Predators Of Kilimanjaro** , by bikerboy. Its a really original and cool story. Oh and one last thing, a large thanks to my mom who encouraged me to post this story and helped me edit it. Ok now leave a review if you have time, and as always I own nothing but my OC.

Jennifer's pov

We arrived back with no incidents. Well except when Robotniks squirming became to much for Sonic at one point and he dropped him. As soon as he hit the ground he began kicking and thrashing his bound legs and arms with all his might. We had to wait almost ten minutes for Robotnik to calm down enough for us to even attempt to pick him back up. After he tired himself out with his kicking and cursing, Sonic simply grabbed him with a blank expression and we continued on.

I sighed in irritation as Robotniks muffled screams and glaring eyes pierced my senses. He just would not face the consciences for his unbelievably horrible actions. He simply blamed us for his failures, screamed that we had got in his way and if not for us he would have succeeded. But not once had he actually thought that what he did was wrong. Or that it was because of his own stupidity that he had failed at such a selfish and insane quest.

In his twisted mind he had wanted to rule the world, and he had gone to great lengths to reach that goal. Only to fail again and again. It reminded me of a child who wanted something impossible and when they had not received it, they threw a tantrum. Only in this case it was a crazy old man wanting to enslave mankind and rule as some twisted king. It was...pitiful to say the least, how low he had sunk.

Not that I had any pity for him, no my feelings towards him were mostly disgust, anger, and bitterness. He deserved whatever punishment that was dealt to him. I didn't know what the laws, or the penalties for breaking them, were on Mobius. But I imagined they were suitable if Sonic had decided that was where Robotnik should be placed instead of here. I didn't really care either way, as long as he rotted in a cage for the rest of his life.

I was ready for this man to be removed from my life, so I would not have to even think about him. In my eyes the sooner he was behind bars, the better it would be for everyone. Then we would all be safe from his selfish and evil deeds. As soon as we got back everyone started to excitedly get ready to leave. Cream especially seemed excited bouncing around and humming.

I was glad she was going to see her mother again. I called Spunky to my side and we walked back outside. I watched as she bounded among the flower beds nearby and I couldn't help but feel sad. I was about to leave this world forever, I was leaving behind all I knew. And that was difficult, mostly because I had lost most of my memories of this place. And while I hoped I would regain them all back, the realistic part of me just knew it wasn't going to happen.

When I first had began remembering things I was getting flashbacks several times a week. Now I was only getting very few every now and again. And while I had tried to make my peace with it, it still upset me on occasion. I would miss this world, but I was also eager to see Shadows world and experience it with him by my side. Spunky was now chasing a butterfly and I chuckled at the dogs silliness.

I began to then think of my mother, she had been such a kind woman. I had recalled her the most out of my family. Songs she used to sing, stories she used to tell, we used to be the best of friends. I missed her dearly and clung to the small amount of memories I had of her. And then there was my father, I didn't remember much about him which saddened me.

I only had one clear memory of him, we were fishing together and he was holding me close, he smelled of pine trees and hickory smoke. I recalled thinking that I had loved that smell, it had always made me feel so safe. I sighed, so many things I wish I could remember about them both. How I wished I could even see them one last time... I knew they were dead, but I still wished I could just say goodbye one last time.

I flexed my fingers anxiously as I had a idea, who's to say I couldn't say goodbye? I hurried and called Spunky over asking Cream if she would watch her for me, and then rushed to find Shadow. I quickly spotted a spiky head of black quills near the back of the plane. He was helping Tails arrange the chaos emeralds inside the machine Tails had built. "Shadow can you come help me with something?" I asked quietly.

He glanced up at me before going back to what he was doing, "Sure, just give me a moment." "Okay, I'll be waiting for you by the front of the plane." Shadow nodded and I turned to go. "Oh, and Tails?" I asked. "Yes, what is it Jennifer?" he replied. "How long until we leave?" "Oh about a hour, maybe two." he answered. "Thanks Tails." I said. Perfect, that would be more then enough time, we weren't far from where I wanted to go.

Well it wasn't far with me and Shadows speed. I was just glad I remembered where it was. Shadow did not keep me waiting long, and soon we were on our way. He seemed confused and slightly irritated that I wouldn't tell him where we were going. But nonetheless followed me without much protest. We arrived within a hour, the large sign confirming we were at the right place.

We stopped at the front after making sure we were alone. "The Bunch Cemetery? Jen, I don't understand. Why did you bring me here?" Shadow asked confused. I swallowed hard before answering, "This is where my parents were buried." Shadows face softened at my admission. "I wanted to say goodbye before we left. But I didn't want to come by myself. I..I just wanted you to be here with me." I mumbled.

Taking a deep breath as he took my hand I quickly gave it a squeeze before walking through the gate. We strolled among the tombstones, looking for a specific one. "There." I said as I pointed. A tall tree shaded a large stone that had been chiseled so it would represent two. My mother and fathers graves. I slowly walked up and blinked back tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Margie Tampson, a loving mother, wife, and daughter. And Toby Tampson, a caring father, husband, and son." Shadow read aloud. I suddenly wished I could tell Shadow all about them, to just tell story after story. But I couldn't remember hardly any, and the ones I had recalled, I had already told him of. I sniffed as I looked at the small pictures that had been placed under each name.

One was of my mother, she was laughing, from what I didn't know, but her eyes twinkled and she looked younger. The other was of my father, he was posing with a small smile holding a fishing rod in one hand, and a large fish in the other. I reached out and picked up my mothers, "I don't remember much about either of them, but I know my mother was one of the kindest people out there."

I studied the picture debating on something. "Do you think it would be wrong to take these photos?" I asked timidly. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "No, I don't think it would be wrong. They were your parents after all." I smiled weakly as I picked up both frames, content with the thought that I would have a piece of them to take with me. "Can I have just a moment alone, please? I'll meet you at the gate." I said. He nodded, silently turning to go back to the front. I had wanted him to come with me, but I just need a second to say goodbye alone. I knew Shadow would be there to give me strength and support as soon as I was through.

I sighed reaching out to place a hand on the stone, closing my eyes tightly. "Hey momma, sorry I haven't been around in a while. I've been through quite a lot these past few months. I bet you wouldn't even recognize me if you were still here. I've changed a whole lot since you saw me last, physically and mentally. I'm stronger now, I'm not just a scared little girl anymore. And guess what momma, I found someone who loves me. He's wonderful, I know you would have liked him. He takes care of me and treats me right, I love him very much. I...I'm going to leave pretty soon, but don't worry, no matter what I'll see you again one day."

I wiped away the tears that had started falling, I knew I was running out of time. "And daddy, I'm sorry I can't remember very much about you right now. Hopefully I will later but right now I just can't. But I do remember one thing, and that was you were a good man, you kept me safe, and loved me so much. I loved you too, I still do. And whenever I smell pine trees and hickory smoke, I'll be thinking of you." I whispered running my hand across the raised letters of his name on the stone.

I stood there a moment trying to bring myself to leave when something caught my attention. A grave stood just a few feet away and it looked to be new, maybe only a few months old. The grass around it was slightly patchy still and the tombstone looked relatively clean. Curious I walked over to see who was buried so close to my parents. More of my family perhaps? Maybe it was a aunt or uncle, or my grandparents.

I eagerly started to read the small stone and gave a gasp of surprise. "Kenneth Tampson, loving son, and husband?" My brother is...dead?!" I exclaimed. I was overwhelmed at the grief and guilt I felt. To be honest I didn't remember much about him just small vague things, like mother telling a story to both of us. I did know that we had gotten out of touch when momma died and he moved away.

But I felt so guilty about missing his funeral and the fact that I didn't even know what caused his death. I loved him, he was my family and now I found out he died. I felt slightly sick as I backed away from the tombstone. "I'm so sorry Kenny, I wish I could have been there." I muttered. I quickly turned away clutching my parents pictures, wondering if coming here was a good idea after all.

Shadow was waiting by the gate, cautiously watching for any humans as well. Upon seeing my upset expression, he grimaced and wrapped a arm around me. I hugged him firmly back, struggling with my emotions, a few seconds later I knew we had to began our trip back. After a few moments of silence Shadow cleared is throat and asked if I was ok. "I found out my brother died." I replied sadly. His eyes widened a fraction, "I'm truly sorry Angel." "Its not your fault Shadow."

We ran the rest of the way in silence, Shadow giving me space to mourn. I felt slightly better when Shadow took my hand, not saying anything but lending his strength by showing me he cared. Shadow was like my anchor, he kept me grounded. He had been through it all with me, even the hardest moments like when I had been transformed and my memory taken from me. He still fought for me, and we had fallen in love, I only hoped he knew I would do the same for him.

I would fight to keep him and my new family safe. I would miss my momma, father, and bother and they would always have a special place in my heart. I could accept their deaths but I didn't think it would ever stop hurting. It may fade with time or perhaps I might just get used to the ache in my heart. But I knew Shadow would be with me through it all, and that made it so much easier to bear.

So I squeezed his hand with a small smile feeling sorrow but also hope that I would see my family again, in heaven. We soon arrived back at the camp and after apologizing and explaining where we went, Tails began powering up the machine. While Tails turned the machine on the rest of us waited for him up in the spacious cockpit. The large window let us see outside and soon a large circle appeared seemingly out of nowhere, greatly resembling a black hole. My breath caught in my chest at the sight, and a small wave a fear ran through me.

I was really doing this, this was it. Shadow gripped my hand in reassurance, I squeezed his back tightly. As the plane started to move I looked around at my friends, no my family. I felt secure and loved and excited to be a part of this. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined that I would be here, about to go to a whole other world. With my true love by my side, and a new family.

I truly was lucky. As we began to pass through the portal I held onto Shadows hand and with the other I cluched my parents photos. "Love you Angel" Shadow muttered a pleased smirk upon his lips. I grinned happily in return, "I love you too." I responded just before we passed through completely. I was not expecting what happened next. I had assumed that we would just appear in Mobius, but for a few seconds we were surrounded by bright swirls of colors that looked like something out of a sci-fi movie.

Just as I was starting to fear we were stuck in this endless space of cycidelic colours a white light penetrated and began to surround us. Closing my eyes and wincing at the brightness I held tighter to Shadows hand. The light faded and I opened my eyes, only to blink hard in surprise. Tails was now maneuvering the plane to land on a grassy clearing. I saw a nice house in the style of a cottage not far away. We quickly landed and everyone erupted in cheers and exclamations.

I looked around in wonder, soaking in every detail. I was slightly surprised when a tall rabbit popped out of the house and upon spotting the large plane began running towards it. Cream having seen this event happening, had screamed in joy giving her chao Cheese a squeeze. "Look Cheese Its momma!" she squealed running from the room to meet her mother. We quickly rushed to the exit ourselves and I found myself tugging Shadow along impatiently, excited beyond measure.

He chuckled at my attempts jogging along quickly with me. When we stepped from the plane, we found Cream jumping into her mothers arms. I smiled at the tearful reunion before looked around myself energetically. It was so green here, there wasn't any others houses that I could see besides Creams mothers. A forest stretched across us on the right and a small river lazily flowed down next to the it.

It was beautiful here, I couldn't tell much difference between this place and earth, but I hadn't seen enough yet to make a correct comparison. Cream pulled her mother over and began telling of our adventures and pretty much frighting her mother to death. Upon noticing me however she asked who I was, introductions were made and I learned the rabbits name was Vanilla.

Cream excitedly told her all about how I had saved her from Mecha Sonics cluches and protected her from Eggmans robots. Along with how Sonic had saved her and Amy from Eggmans clutches. Vanilla had went quite pale after hearing the dangers her daughter had went through, and thanked us all profusely for taking care of her little girl, asking us to stay for dinner. Sonic politely refused telling her we still had some business to take care of. Which I then remembered Robotnik who was still locked up in Tails plane.

We said good bye to Cream with promises to visit tomorrow and have dinner. It was all a blur from there, everyone quickly leaving to do some sort of business. Sonic, Tails and Amy quickly left to take Robotnik to a woman called Sally, who was apparently the princess in this land, to decide his fate. They even said I could meet her later when I got settled in. Knuckles left soon after saying he needed to go check the master emerald, taking the chaos emeralds with him. He was quite happy to find they had not scattered and he said he would guard them along with the master emerald.

Rouge went with him and after slightly sad goodbyes I found it was just me, Spunky and Shadow. I was a little depressed to part with all of them after being together for so long. But I was comforted by the fact that we would see everyone tomorrow at Creams when we went to have dinner. Then something occurred to me, "Um...Shadow?" he turned to me raising a eyebrow in question. "Where am I supposed to stay?" I asked. "Well, I have good news for you." he said. I raised a eyebrow in question, urging him to go on.

"I happen to have enough money saved up from my job to purchase a small home. And I've been thinking about it since you decided to come here with me, and I want to buy you a house all your own. If I recall correctly there is a nice cottage that is within my price range just a few miles from my own place. We can check it out if its still available, and if you like it I will buy it for you. " he explained. My eyes about popped out of my head, Shadow wanted to buy me a house?! "Shadow, I don't know what to say." I spoke. I didn't know how to accept this kind of gift, this was too much.

Shadow seemed to read my thoughts yet again as he grasped my hands and with a gentle voice said, "I want to Jennifer. Let me give you this gift." He paused for a moment to ponder something, "Think of it as a thank you for all the time you spent at my bedside, all that time you devoted to me, for never giving up on me. It really touched me, that you loved me so much that you never gave up hope. I love you my Angel, now let your boyfriend dote on you. Because chaos knows you deserve it." he said finishing his small speech.

Tears flowed down my face as I was touched beyond words. "Thank you Shadow, it sounds perfect." I whispered before throwing my arms around him giving him a hug. After a moment I had pulled myself together and was smiling, "After watching Snow White I always thought it would be cool to live in a cottage!" I joked. "Wait, who is Snow White? Geez you humans have weird names, I mean who names their child synonyms of the color white?" Shadow asked confused.

My eyes widened and I froze at this outburst, Shadow in turn looked shocked and noticing my reaction immediately back peddled. "No offence Jen I mean your name is lovely!" he said alarmed that he might have upset me. I quaked with laughter, "Snow White is just a character from a book Shadow. You didn't offend me." I explained. Shadow rolled his eyes in relief and chuckled as he reached for my hand, "Want to go check out your new, (hopefully anyway), home?" he asked. I grinned widely taking his hand, "As long as I'm with you I'm happy." I quipped.

Shadows eyes twinkled with joy, and I almost lost myself in his ruby irises. I gave him a kiss, and picking up Spunky I followed him as we ran to the cottage. As we passed by the beautiful scenery I felt completely ecstatic. We quickly arrived within the hour and I fell in love at first sight. It was smaller then Vanilla and Creams place, perhaps only a two bedroom.

But then again that would be plenty for me and Spunky. And I was elated to see it had a for sale sign by the mail box. I hugged Shadow in happiness not able to contain the joy I was feeling any longer. One adventure had ended and I had lost some things, but gained so much more from it. As I looked at Shadow and smiled, I couldn't help but be so happy that the biggest adventure in my life had brought me and him together. And now I couldn't wait for the next.


End file.
